Keyblade wielder and Avatar
by KingKey980
Summary: After Ven returns to Eraqus and gets confronted by Vanitas again Ven goes after him but the Unversed attacks and Ven gets sent to new world and there he meets Avatar Aang and his friends and he decides to travel with them and stop the Fire Nation. Will Ven help them succeed and will he confront Vanitas? Rated T for violence.
1. New world & meeting the Avatar

**Hey guys I am KingKey980 and today I am doing a new story and it's a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and the first story of 2014. Happy reading! R&R! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New World and meeting the Avatar

After his confrontation with Xehanort and him explaining to him about the X-blade, that he and Vanitas are the ones to make it, and that Eraqus always keeps him distant from other worlds because he knew about this Ven heads to the Land of Departure to ask Eraqus to see if it's actually true and he arrives he goes to the building but hesitates for a minute but Eraqus comes out to see Ven back here.

"Ventus you're alone?" Eraqus asked. "I thought Aqua would..." He stops taking and then walks up to him and places his hands on Ven's shoulders. "What matters is that you're home. You do not belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn..." Eraqus was then cut off by Ven.

"In your prison?" Ven asked.

"What?" Eraqus asked confused.

"That's your excuse to keep me imprisoned here isn't it?" Ven asked a little angry.

"What did you hear?" Eraqus asked.

"That I'm suppose to be a weapon. Some kind of X-blade!" Ven answered and Eraqus knew what he meant.

"I knew it Xehanort...he could never let it go." Eraqus said. "But Ventus you must know that even though you are suppose to be that weapon I won't allow that weapon to be made no matter what the cost." He said.

"Is that also why you couldn't let me go to other worlds?" Ven asked.

"Well yes because I feared that something terrible would have happened if you became the X-blade." Eraqus answered.

"Do you even care about me even if I'm that weapon?" Ven asked.

"Of course and I would never allow Xehanort to make the X-blade so I will do whatever I can to keep you safe." Eraqus said.

"But what if Xehanort comes to take me?" Ven asked.

"I'll try and stop him again." Eraqus answered.

"Right." Ven said.

"Come let us go inside." Eraqus said as he heads for the building and Ven was about to follow but he sees Vanitas.

"You again!" Ven said.

"You think you're gonna be safe with your precious master?" Vanitas asked.

"I'll make sure my friends...no my family will be safe once I get rid of you and Xehanort!" Ven said as he takes out his Keyblade.

"You do realize that if you fight me we'll have to join together." Vanitas said.

"Maybe but I want to protect my friends even if it means becoming the X-blade!" Ven replied.

"Okay then you'll..." Vanitas gets cut off as Eraqus attacks him with a light attack.

"Ventus! Get inside!" Eraqus ordered and as Ven was about to say something he sees Vanitas leaving.

"Get back here!" Ven yelled as he summons a portal of his own and goes there.

"Ventus!" Eraqus said as he tries to get to Ven but the portal disappeared. "No..." Eraqus said. "I can't imagine what happens if Xehanort has Ventus." He said as he sees someone coming and it's Terra.

"Master! Where's Ven?" Terra asked.

"Ventus went after that boy in the mask." Eraqus answered. "I tried to get rid of the masked boy but he got away and Ventus went after him." He added making Terra shocked.

"I'm going to get Ven back." Terra said.

"Please do and be careful." Eraqus said and Terra nodded and activates his armor and goes into his portal.

Meanwhile Ven starts his search for Vanitas but as he keeps searching Unversed show up and attack Ven but he fights them off but more keep showing up and attack Ven and one of them got his board and he starts to fall down to what looks like another world. Ven keeps falling in the sky until he lands on the ground and after the fall he gets up, shakes his head, and starts to look around to see where he's at.

"Where am I?" Ven asked as he keeps looking around. "Maybe I should take a little walk and see where I'm at." He said.

Ven starts exploring around to find out where he's at but as he keeps exploring he hears a roar and Ven turns to see a creature that looks like a moose with saber teeth and a lion tail coming out of a bush and Ven backs away slowly but the saber moose lion creature charges at Ven but he summons his Keyblade and attacks it knocking it back but the saber moose lion creature charges again but Ven casts Aero to lift the creature and it falls to the ground and it walks away.

"That was close." Ven said. "That animal sure was strange looking." He added. "Maybe this world has strange creatures but at least there are no Unversed...yet." He said as he continues to explore.

As Ven keeps exploring around and also looking for Vanitas he stumbles across a different area but as he keeps moving he hears a sound from afar and he stops for a minute and looks around to see any other strange animal or Unversed but he sees nothing so he keeps walking as he walks again he hears the same sound and he stops again but nothing was here so he keeps moving but he hears the same and it's happening three times.

"What is going on?" Ven asked looking around to see where the sound is coming from but he doesn't hear it anymore. "This world is really weird." He said as he decides to keep on moving.

Ven keeps moving through the area but as he continues to move he's starting to see four shadows from afar so he runs to those four shadows only to later be revealed to be four people and one is a boy who is bald, having a blue arrow tattoo on the head and two hands, and wearing a yellow and red outfit while the other is another boy with tan skin, has black hair on the top of his head tied to a small ponytail, wearing a blue and white sleeveless outfit, dark blue pants, and white bandages on both arms while the other is a girl who also has tan skin, has black hair tied to a long braid and has two loopies on each side, wearing a necklace around her neck, a blue and white short sleeve outfit, dark blue pants under the outfit, and is carrying a pouch while the last person is another girl with black hair and the front of it is covering her eyes, wearing a yellow and green outfit, yellow and green headband on the top of her head, and is bear footed and they're with two animals and one animal is a small white furred lemur with big ears, green eyes, brown tail, and has wings under its arms while the other is a big white furred six legged bison with two grey horns, grey under skin, a beaver shape tail, and has a grey arrow mark on its back and top of its head and Ven stops in front of them but the tan skinned boy takes out what looks like a boomerang and gets into a fighting stance while Ven takes out his Keyblade for his defense.

"Sokka stop it!" The tan skinned girl said calling the tan skinned boy Sokka.

"Hey you'll never know. This kid could be Fire Nation just look at his weapon." Sokka said.

"Fire Nation? What is that?" Ven asked.

"You don't know who the Fire Nation is?" The bald boy asked.

"No." Ven answered.

"I don't believe that." Sokka said.

"I do." The other girl said. "He's not lying I can feel that." She added.

"Well there you go Sokka now stop being an idiot." The tan skinned girl said then turns to Ven. "I'm really sorry about my brother he's paranoid around people we don't know." She explained.

"No problem." Ven said putting his Keyblade away.

"My name's Katara by the way." Katara introduced.

"Hi I'm Aang it's nice to meet you." Aang introduced. "And this is Appa and Momo." He introduced the bison and the lemur.

"Name's Toph." Toph introduced. "You got a name or what?" She asked.

"I'm Ventus. Ven for short." Ven introduced.

"What kind of name is Ventus?" Sokka asked but Katara lightly shoves him.

"Don't judge his name." Katara said. "If you're not from the Fire Nation then where are you from?" She asked.

"Uh well...I don't know my... origin." Ven said coming up with a lie since he can't say he's from another world.

"So what you don't know where you're from?" Aang asked.

"No." Ven answered.

"Did you lose your parents and your home because of the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked.

"What does the Fire Nation have to do with this?" Ven asked.

"You don't know about the war going on?" Katara asked and Ven shakes his head.

"How could you not know about the war with the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked. "It started for over a hundred years." He said.

"I didn't know you guys are having a war." Ven said.

"Well we are and it's with the Fire Nation." Sokka said.

"Why?" Ven asked.

"The Fire Nation started this war." Katara answered.

"And I'm suppose to end it." Aang added.

"Why?" Ven asked.

"Because he's the Avatar and he has to master all four elements to stop the Fire Nation and defeat the Fire Lord." Katara answered.

"And if he fails then the Fire Nation wins?" Ven asked.

"That's right." Sokka answered. "But even if he masters all four elements we still don't know where the Fire Nation is so we're gonna get some intelligence about that." He added.

"AFTER our mini vacation." Katara reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." Sokka replied.

"Hey you wanna come with us?" Aang offered.

"I...can't." Ven said.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Is it because of Sokka because he's always like that around people." Toph said and Sokka glares at her.

"No it's because you wouldn't want me around." Ven said.

"What do you mean? We just met you." Aang said.

"And if I said you were Fire Nation I'm sorry." Sokka said.

"No it's just...never mind you guys go have your mini vacation and stop the Fire Nation without me." Ven said as he turns to walk away but Toph Earthbends summoning rocks to trap his feet stopping him. "Hey!" He yelled.

"We're not going until you agree to come with us." Katara said.

"I told you I don't want to." Ven said.

"But we could use your help." Sokka said.

"I saw that weapon you were carrying when you were ready to defend yourself from Sokka and as unusual as it is I think it's very powerful." Aang said.

"It is." Ven said.

"Can we see it again?" Sokka asked and Ven summons his weapon.

"That's cool looking." Aang said.

"Amazing." Katara said. "What's it called?" She asked.

"It's called a Keyblade." Ven answered. "It's suppose to be very powerful." He added.

"Can you make it bend?" Katara asked.

"What?" Ven asked confused.

"I'm guessing you don't know anything about bending either. You see bending is something that allows someone to control elements which are water, earth, fire, and air." Katara explained. "You see I'm a Waterbender and Aang is an Airbender but is also a Waterbender and an Earthbender." She added.

"And I'm an Earthbender as I used it to stop you from waking away." Toph said.

"I see but my Keyblade doesn't bend anything but I can cast magic spells." Ven said.

"Good enough." Aang said.

"Just what we need another magic person. Can't anyone be normal around here?" Sokka asked.

"Hey I use my Keyblade for melee fighting!" Ven said.

"There you go Sokka." Katara said. "So are you going with us?" She asked and Ven thinks.

"Okay I'll do what I can to help." Ven said.

"Awesome! Welcome to the group." Aang said.

"With your help the war with the Fire Nation will end soon." Sokka said.

"C'mon let's get to Katara's mini vacation spot." Aang said as they get on Appa but Ven is hesitant. "Don't worry Appa won't bite." Aang said as Appa licks Ven. "That means he likes you." Aang said as Ven gets on. "Yip yip!" Aang commanded and Appa lifts itself from the ground and starts flying.

"No way he can fly?" Ven asked.

"Yeah Appa's a sky bison from my Air Temple. You'll get use to this." Aang said.

"So where are we going on this mini vacation?" Ven asked.

"We're going to the Misty Palms Oasis." Katara answered.

"I've been there before. It's a nice natural ice spring and it's one of nature's wonders." Aang said.

"Okay then let's do this and I'll do what I can to help with this war." Ven said.

"Deal." Toph said.

As they keep flying Ven looks at the sky away from the group and he feels regret about leaving Eraqus behind when he went after Vanitas but he HAD to do something and he believes that Vanitas is here too along with the Unversed and he also thinks Terra and Aqua are here too. As Ven keeps looking at the sky Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph look at him with concern and Katara walks to him.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked making Ven stop looking at the sky.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Ven answered. "Just thinking." He added.

"What about?" Katara asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ven said.

"Okay...let me know if you have anything on your mind." Katara said.

"Thanks." Ven said as he looks at the sky again.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one for you guys and I know you'll think this story sucks but I'm going to do what I can on this. Leave me some positive reviews and I'll might do Chapter 2. Util then take care people.**


	2. Ancient Library

Chapter 2: Ancient Library

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_After I met with Master Xehanort and listening to him about a weapon called the X-blade and Vanitas and I are suppose to be that weapon I decided to go talk to Master Earqus about it to see if it's true and it turns out he does know about it but despite that he still accepts me as his pupil and will do anything to protect me. Before I could join him inside I saw Vanitas again and I was ready to take him on but Master Eraqus attacked him driving him away but someone had to go after him so I went to his portal even though Master Eraqus tried to stop me but I already went to the portal and I find myself back at the Lanes Between and started looking for Vanitas but then Unversed show up and attacked me making me fall into what looks like another world._

_I fell into another world and while I was exploring around trying to find Vanitas I instead found and met four people named Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph and while meeting them they explain to me about a war they're having with the Fire Nation and that Aang being something called the Avatar has to stop the war and save the world and then they offered me to join them but I refused at first but they made me change my mind and I decided to go with them to stop this war but first they decided to have a mini vacation and so I decided to join in too._

* * *

The gang finally arrive at the Misty Palms Oasis but as they got off Appa and look at the place it's very different than what they expected even Ven when he saw the map of the place while they flew.

"Aang I thought you said this was one of nature's wonders." Ven said.

"They must've changed ownership since I was here." Aang replied as he laughed nervously.

"Well let's check it out." Katara said.

"Actually I wanna talk to Ven first so we'll catch up." Toph said.

"Okay but we'll head for the cantina so meet us there." Sokka said as they head for the cantina.

"So what do you wanna talk to me about?" Ven asked.

"We asked you where you were from and when you answered you don't know where you came from I knew you lying." Toph answered.

"What?" Ven asked trying to look confused.

"You said you didn't know where you came from and I knew you were lying." Toph said. "Where did you come from?" She asked. "And don't lie this time." She said pointing at him.

"I'm just from somewhere far away okay?" Ven said.

"Fine whatever." Toph said. "But where ever you came from your secret is safe with me." She added.

"Thanks." Ven said.

"No problem." Toph replied as she punched Ven's arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ven asked rubbing his arm.

"That's how I show affection." Toph answered.

"Uh...thanks I guess." Ven said still rubbing his arm.

"C'mon let's go meet with others." Toph said and they head for the cantina but then a cloth covered man spat at Ven's feet but they go inside.

"Jerk." Ven mumbled.

The two enter the cantina and they start looking for the others but they find them sitting on a table talking to a person so they go to the table to join them.

"Hey guys." Katara said.

"Hey." Ven greeted and then looks at the person looking at a map. "And you are?" He asked.

"Hello I am Professor Zei, head of Anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." Zei introduced.

"Good to meet you sir I'm Ventus but call me Ven." Ven introduced. "And that's Toph." He introduced Toph.

"Hey." Toph said as she sat down.

"Pleasure to meet you two." Zei said.

"So what's going on?" Ven asked.

"We asked him if he had a current map but it turns out he has a map of some desert and he said he's been looking for Wan Shi Tong's Library." Sokka explained.

"What's so great about some library?" Toph asked.

"This library is more valuable than gold little lady it contains vast collection of knowledge and knowledge is priceless." Zei said.

"Sounds like good times." Ven said.

"Oh, it is young man and legend has it that the library was built by the great knowledge spirit named Wan Shi Tong with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers." Zei explained.

"What do you mean by 'foxy'?" Ven asked.

"I think he means attractive helpers." Sokka assumed.

"OR they're actual foxes." Katara said with annoyance in her voice.

"You're both actually right they're handsome little creatures." Zei said as he takes out a scroll with a drawing of a building on it and it's probably the library. "Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all around the the world and they put them on display for mankind so that we might better ourselves." He explained.

"If this place does have books then do you think they have info on the Fire Nation or a map of that place?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not sure but it could be in Wan Shi Tong's library if we take a look." Ven said.

"Okay then in that case it's my turn to pick a vacation. We're goin' to the library!" Sokka announced pointing his finger in the air.

"Uh, hey when do I get to pick?" Toph asked.

"Yeah and what about me?" Ven asked.

"You two have to work here a little longer before you guys can be qualified for vacation time." Sokka answered and Toph slams her fist on the table while Ven crosses his arms making a 'whatever' look.

"Of course there's a matter in finding it." Zei said sadly. "I've made several trips in the Si Wong Desert and I almost die each time." He added.

"So the desert is impossible to cross?" Ven asked but then he had an idea. "Hey Professor would like to see Aang's sky bison?" Ven asked.

"A sky bison?! You guys have one?" Zei asked but before they could answer they hear a loud groan and they go outside.

The group leave the cantina and they see Appa growling at creatures in front of him and Ven knows what they are.

"Unversed!" Ven said taking out his Keyblade confusing the gang.

"The what now?" Aang asked.

"I'll save Appa." Ven said running to the Unversed and they turn to Ven. "Get away from him!" He commanded but the Unversed attack but as Ven was about to strike wind blows the Unversed away and it's Aang who did it. "Aang what're you doing?" Ven asked.

"I'm gonna help you." Aang answered.

"So am I." Katara said coming to their side.

"I'll help out too." Toph said.

"I don't know what these things are but count me in." Sokka said.

"Okay but be careful." Ven said as he attacks the Unversed.

The Unversed attack Ven but he attacks back with his Keyblade followed by Slide Dash while Aang Airbends at the Unversed while Katara water whips while Toph summons a rock and pushes it at them while Sokka attacks with his sword but then more Unversed appeared and attack but Ven casts Blizzard while Katara turns her water into ice shards and throws them like daggers while Aang and Toph throw rocks while Sokka throws his boomerang but the last Unversed shows up from behind to attack Appa but Ven casts Thundera destroying it.

"Appa you okay buddy?" Aang asked and Appa makes a sound to answer the Avatar's question.

"I had a feeling the Unversed would be here and if they're here..." Ven stops for a minute.

"Ven are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Oh yeah it's nothing." Ven said. "C'mon we'd better find that library." He said as he gets on Appa and everyone else does the same.

While riding on Appa as he flies through the desert Zei asks the bison if he's the last of his breed and Appa groans in response much to Zei's amazement and then he walks over to Ven.

"Young man when you were fighting those monsters I couldn't help but look at that marvelous weapon in your hand." Zei said.

"Oh yeah it's a very powerful weapon that's capable of beating those creatures." Ven said.

"Amazing. Tell me what is the name of that weapon?" Zei asked.

"It's called a Keyblade." Ven answered.

"Oh very fascinating! Tell me when you were summoning ice and lightning was that also this Keyblade's power?" Zei asked.

"Well no but I learned magic spells so I can cast them." Ven answered.

"Truly amazing!" Zei said. "How I wish I could wield such a marvelous weapon." He added and Ven rubs the back of his head.

Appa is still flying through the desert while the Sokka and Katara are still looking out for the library while Ven and Aang look at the map while Toph just lays there looking bored to death.

"Hey there it is!" Toph said pointing and the gang look at where she's pointing which is nothing but sand and they look at her in disappointment while Ven is confused. "That's what it'd like if one of you spots it." Toph said as she waves her hand in front of her face reminding them that she's blind.

The gang are still looking out for the library until Ven sees something from a distance.

"Hey what's that over there?" Ven asked pointing at something and they look.

"Let's take a look." Sokka said and Aang commands Appa to go to where Ven saw.

After landing and getting off Appa the gang look at what looks like a tower and Katara looks at the drawing again.

"Forget it. It's not what we're looking for the library is suppose to be enormous." Katara said.

Then they see what looks like a fox carrying a scroll in its mouth running up on the wall of the tower and it enters through it.

"That must be one of the knowledge seekers." Zei said. "We must be getting close." He added.

"No Professor I think THIS is the library." Ven said looking at the drawing and Zei looks disappointed.

"It's buried?! All my hopes gone!" Zei said kneeling but then takes out a small trowel. "Well let's start digging." He said as he starts digging the sand but Toph walks over to it and places her hand on the tower.

"Actually the inside is intact and it's huge." Toph said.

"We're going to have to get up there and take a look." Sokka said.

"You guys go ahead and look in there without me." Toph said crossing her arms.

"Okay you do that." Ven said.

"Let me know if they have something you guys can listen to." Toph said and they nodded.

"Sokka try tying a rope to your boomerang." Ven said.

"No prob." Sokka replied as he did what Ven said and Sokka throws it at the window and starts to climb up with Katara and Zei following him and Ven is behind while Aang is with Appa.

"Don't worry boy I won't force you to go underground again but you stay with Toph." Aang said as he follows Ven while Appa and Toph look at each other.

"What's up?" Toph asked and Appa groans to answer her.

Meanwhile the gang start to climb down with the rope from the tower area and they are now on the bridge of the hallway area of the library much to Zei's amazement and they all got off the rope.

"This place is kinda amazing." Ven said looking around.

"Yes indeed the spirits spared no expense in designing the place." Zei said.

"So where exactly is this..." Sokka then gets cut off by a noise.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

"We'd better hide." Ven said as they head for the columns and hide behind them and then they hear another noise and so Ven and Aang take a little peek to see what's making the noise and they see a big owl on the bridge of the hallway and the owl is looking at the rope. _"What's with the owl?" _Ven asked in his mind and then the owl turns its head almost at 360 turn and it looks around the back.

"I know you're back there." The owl said.

_"It talks?" _Ven asked in his mind and then he sees Zei coming out of the column.

"Hello I am Professor Zei! Head of the Anthropology of Ba Sing Se University." Zei introduced bowing his head.

"You should leave where you came from unless you want to be a stuffed head of Anthropology." The owl warned showing Zei stuffed headed animals on a column which brought chills down the professor's spine and the others came out of the columns.

"Are you the spirit who brought this library to the Physical World?" Sokka asked.

"Indeed I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten-thousand things." Wan Shi Tong introduced and looks at the gang. "And you are obviously humans which by the way are no longer permitted in my study." He added.

"What exactly do you have against humans?" Ven asked.

"Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans." Wan Shi Tong answered. "Like that firebender who came here a few years ago seeking to destroy his enemies and that one strange man that came here years ago as well and he was also seeking to destroy his enemy." He explained and then leaned at Sokka. "So who are you trying to destroy?" He asked.

"What no! We're not trying to destroy anyone we're not even into that." Sokka answered.

"Then why are you here?" Wan Shi Tong asked.

"Uh...knowledge for knowledge's sake?" Sokka answered trying to lie and Wan Shi Tong stares at him.

"If you're going to lie to an all knowing spirit being you should at least put some effort into it." Wan Shi Tong said.

"I'm not lying." Sokka protested. "I have the Avatar with me he's the bridge of our worlds. He'll vouch for me." He said bringing Aang in front of the owl.

"Yeah I'll vouch. We won't abuse any knowledge of your library good spirit. You have my word." Aang said bowing his head and the others did the same.

"Very well I will allow you to peruse my vast collection...on one condition. To prove your worth as scholars you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge." Wan Shi Tong said.

Zei comes first, kneels down, and takes out a book.

"Please accept this tome as a donation to your library." Zei said.

"First edition very nice." Wan Shi Tong said taking the book with his wing.

"I have this authentic Waterbending scroll." Katara said.

"Ooh the illustrations are quite stylish." Wan Shi Tong said taking the scroll.

"Uh. Oh I know!" Aang then takes out a wanted poster of him.

"I suppose that counts." Wan Shi Tong said as he takes the poster.

"Okay spirit owl check this out." Sokka said as he takes out a rope and starts tying it to a butterfly knot and the owl just stares with no emotion. "It's a special knot that counts as knowledge." Sokka said trying to sound convincing.

"You're not very bright are you?" Wan Shi Tong asked but he takes the knot anyway much to Sokka's annoyance and then the owl walks to Ven. "What do you have?" He asked.

"I have a journal but I still want to work on it." Ven said.

"Very well I'll allow you to work more on it." Wan Shi Tong said. "Enjoy the library." He added as he flies down and the gang start exploring the library.

"Not very bright. I'm bright enough to fool him." Sokka grumbled.

"Let it go Sokka." Ven said. "Let's just find what you need to find." He added.

"Okay." Sokka replied.

"So Professor what are you trying to find?" Ven asked.

"Oh just knowledge my boy." Zei answered.

"I see." Ven said and they continue to explore around the library. "I wonder if there is any information about this X-blade in here." He said to himself.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is in the bag now and I hope you people are liking this story so far. I know it's new but hey you'll like it even if some people think it sucks. Anyway I'll might do Chapter 3 soon so look forward to that. Take care people.**


	3. Darkest day and escape the library

Chapter 3: Darkest day and escape the library

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_After meeting Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Momo and agreeing to help them stop a war with the Fire Nation we started our mini vacation at the Misty Palms Oasis which was very different from the one we saw on the map and after my talk with Toph we met with the others at a cantina where we met someone named Professor Zei who explained about his search around a desert for an ancient library built by a spirit named Wan Shi Tong and he also explained about him and his 'foxy' knowledge seekers (which are suppose to be actual foxes) collecting knowledge from around the world and are on display for mankind giving Sokka an idea of looking at the place for any information of the Fire Nation and so we decided to go find that library._

_After my fight with the Unversed (which I had a feeling they'd be here) we started our search around the desert for the library and while we kept searching we found something that looked like a tower but when we saw a fox entering the tower we realized it was in fact the library but it's buried but Toph says the inside is intact and huge so we decided to enter through the tower to have a look around the library and as we entered the library we met a big owl who turns out to be Wan Shi Tong, the spirit who built this library but he told us that humans were not allowed in his library because he thinks we only learn things to seek to destroy anyone but we convince him that we won't abuse his knowledge and he agrees to allow us to explore around for knowledge._

* * *

The gang look around the bookshelves while Ven is trying to find information of this X-blade but no matter how books he can't seem to find what he's looking for much to his disappointment.

"Maan. Is there any information about this X-blade?" Ven asked.

"X-blade?" Aang asked.

"What's that?" Sokka asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ven said still looking around.

"Hey I know this isn't important but take a look at these weird lion turtle things." Aang said showing everyone a book about the lion turtles he said.

"Those are weird." Ven said.

"Meh I've seen weirder." Sokka said while looking around again.

"Really?" Ven asked. "Guess what? I've been traveling on my own and I've seen weirdest stuff." He said.

"So have we while we've been traveling." Sokka replied.

"Just go find your information." Ven said as he continues to explore.

"What's his deal?" Sokka asked Katara.

"I don't know maybe you said something that offended him." Katara suggested.

"Whatever." Sokka said as he keeps looking around at books and scrolls and puts them in his bag if anything interested him.

"C'mon." Ven said as he keeps looking at books and scrolls as well but there was nothing that had information about the X-blade. _"I hate this library."_ Ven said in his mind.

"Ven you look tense are you okay?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine I was need to find some info." Ven answered as he starts looking around again until he sees a glass container that held a burned piece of paper with writing on it. "What's this?" Ven asked as he looks around to see if anyone was watching him and then he summons his Keyblade to pry open the glass container and takes the paper while putting his Keyblade away.

"Ven!" Sokka said as he runs to him.

_"Uh oh." _Ven said in his mind.

"There you are! I've been trying to find this info about this X-blade thing you said you were trying to find but sadly..." Sokka then cuts himself off as he sees a paper in Ven's hand. "What's that?" Sokka asked as he takes the paper.

"I was actually taking a look at this." Ven said as Sokka reads the paper.

"Whoa! Ven do you know what you just found? You found useful information!" Sokka said excited.

"I don't understand." Ven said raising his eyebrow.

"The paper you found says 'The darkest day in Fire Nation history' and it also has a date on the top and even though it doesn't say anything else this could still be useful." Sokka said taking Ven's hand and they start running when the others show up.

"Sokka, Ven what's going on?" Katara asked.

"Ven found this paper about what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day." Sokka answered. "This could be promising." He added as he continues to run while still taking Ven's hand and the others followed.

The gang run through aisle after aisle of books until they stop at a door with a fire symbol on it.

"This information should be in here." Sokka said as he starts to open the door but it's not budging. "It's barred from the other side." He stated.

"The Fire Nation probably burned all the information about it along with their weakness so no one would know." Ven suggested.

"That's so not fair! I was so looking forward to learn about this but they've beaten us to it a long time ago!" Sokka said as he kneels. "I need to know what happened on the darkest day." He added and then he sees a knowledge seeker and Ven had an idea.

"Hey little guy can you help us out?" Ven asked and the knowledge seeker the turns around and points. "I think it wants us to go that way." He said.

"I agree." Zei said.

"Then let's follow it." Katara said and the fox take off and the gang follows.

Meanwhile five people are in a different part of the library and one is a girl with teal eyes, long pink hair with two long braids hanging on both shoulders, wearing a blue and white necklace around her neck with a jeweled key on the end, a violet sleeveless top with black trims, green pants with white side stripes, orange fingerless gloves, and two star earrings on both ears while the other is a boy with crimson eyes, spiky dark blue hair with a big bang covering his right eye, wearing a red and black necklace around his neck with a different jeweled key on the end, a short sleeve dark orange hooded shirt with a zipper in the middle, grey pants with one hole on each side, black armbands on both arms, and a dark red chain around his waist while the other is another girl with tan skin with dark brown hair tied to a long ponytail, wearing a dark blue and white outfit with the left side being long sleeve while the right side is sleeveless, indigo pants under the outfit, two Water Tribe symbol earrings on both ears, carrying a big pouch on he right side of her waist, and carrying a sword on her back while the other is another boy with shaggy brown hair, wearing a green and yellow sleeveless outfit, brown pants, a grey shoulder pad on his left shoulder, two bandages on his hands, and carrying a small knife on the left of his waist while the fifth and last person is a boy with pale skin, red marks on his skin, black spiky hair tied to a short ponytail, wearing a black and green long sleeve outfit, crimson pants, and a grey choker around his neck and the five people are exploring around looking at books and scrolls.

"Are you sure coming here was a good idea?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Lighten up sis. We all agreed to this." The dark blue boy said.

"Besides comin' here was no problem and I doubt that spirit would even notice we're here." The shaggy haired boy said.

"Don't be so sure." The Water Tribe girl said as she sees Wan Shi Tong show up.

"Well, well, well I knew there were other humans in my study." Wan Shi Tong said.

"I'm not really a human." The pale boy said.

"That does not matter. I would ask you to leave." Wan Shi Tong said.

"Please let us get some knowledge here." The shaggy haired boy said.

"We're trying to learn about something." The dark blue hair boy said.

"You're not learning to try and destroy anyone are you?" Wan Shi Tong asked.

"No we're not we promise." The Water Tribe girl said.

"Very well then but I have my eyes everywhere and I'll know if one of you steps out of line." Wan Shi Tong warned as he flies off.

"That was close." The pink haired girl said.

"I'll admit the having the eyes everywhere thing is kinda creepy." The shaggy haired boy said.

"Let's just keep searching for what I need to find." The dark blue haired boy said as they keep looking around.

Meanwhile the gang continue to follow the knowledge seeker through the library until they stop at large golden design on the wall and the fox goes through a small hole and then the the parts of the design begin to roll showing a door and it opened showing the fox in the room. The gang then walk into the room and it had a wall with a painting of a sky and a sun and the middle of the room has a pedestal with four dials and a lever next to the pedestal. The fox then pushes the lever turning the sky into a night sky showing stars and a moon.

"Whoa." Ven said smiling at this.

"Truly amazing isn't it? It's a mechanical wonder! This must be a planetarium." Zei stated.

"Awesome!" Ven said still admiring this.

"This is beautiful and all but how is this gonna help?" Sokka asked and the day sky appears again.

"Hmm, maybe the dials represent dates and times." Katara suggested. "Hey Sokka try entering the date from the parchment you and Ven took." She said but Sokka shushed her.

"Katara not in front of the fox he's with the owl." Sokka whispered making the fox look sad.

"Just do it." Ven said.

"Okay, okay." Sokka said as he approached the dials to set the date from the parchment and then he pushes the lever and day has been turned to night.

"I gotta hand to Sokka he picked the best mini vacation ever." Aang said.

"Too bad it's gonna end..." Ven said as night turned back to day but the day has been darkened. "Huh, what happened to the sun?" Ven asked.

"Great he broke it." Aang said as Sokka looked at the planetarium.

"No it's not broken the sun is behind the moon. It's a solar eclipse!" Sokka said.

"Could this be the 'darkest day in Fire Nation history' we looked at?" Ven asked.

"It's gotta be!" Sokka said grabbing Ven's shoulders. "Something awful happened that day and I don't what but I know why. The Firebenders lose their bending during a solar eclipse!" Sokka explained as he was shaking Ven but stops and lets go. "Sorry..." He said.

"It all makes sense! Think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the Waterbenders. It's huge!" Katara said and then they hear a whimper from the fox.

"Fine you've earned it." Sokka said as he takes out a treat and throws it at the fox.

"So what now?" Vena sked.

"We've gotta get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se and we'll wait for the next eclipse and then..." Sokka stops.

"We invade the Fire Nation when they're helpless." Aang finished.

"That's right! The Fire Lord is going down!" Sokka said excited and then a huge shadow looms behind him.

"Uh..." Ven points at the shadow and they look.

"Humans are so predictable and are such terrible liars." Wan Shi Tong said. "You've betrayed my trust. From the beginning you were intending to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes!" He said.

"You don't understand! If anyone's evil it's the Fire Nation! You saw what they did to your library we need this information to stop them!" Sokka protested.

"You really think you're the first ones to think their war was justified?! Countless others before you came here to seek weapons, weaknesses, or battle strategies!" Wan Shi Tong said.

"We had no choice. Please we want to protect the people we love." Aang said.

"And now I'm going to protect what I love." Wan Shi Tong replied as he starts to flap his wings.

"What're you doing?!" Ven asked.

"I'm taking my knowledge back. No one will ever abuse it again." Wan Shi Tong answered as sand starts to come in the building.

"Oh no! He's sinking the library!" Katara said.

"We need to leave!" Ven said.

"I can't let you do that." Wan Shi Tong said as his neck starts to extend. "You already know too much." He added as he starts to attack but Ven whacks him with his Keyblade knocking him down.

"C'mon!" Ven said as they leave the planetarium but the owl follows.

Meanwhile the five people keep looking around but the pale skinned boy looks at the sand in the building but then he realizes something.

"What's wrong Shalogar?" The Water Tribe girl asked calling the pale boy Shalogar.

"I think the library is sinking." Shalogar answered.

"What but how is that..." The shaggy haired boy realizes something. "Oh no it's that owl that's causing it!" He said.

"You're joking! I haven't even found my information yet!" The dark blue haired boy said.

"We don't have time for that now Umbra!" The pink haired girl said.

"I don't care Lumino! I need to find my info!" Umbra snapped.

"I know we don't have enough time but I still need to find the information we need on the Fire Nation!" The shaggy haired boy said.

"You're so stubborn but I don't have time to argue! We need to go now!" Lum said.

"Lum's right we need to get going!" The Water Tribe girl said.

"I'm with Lum too but I still need to find some info so you guys go on ahead and I'll hurry!" The shaggy haired boy said.

"You'd better hurry Zung!" The Water Tribe girl said and Zung nodded and starts to search for the library.

"Well Umbra?" Lum asked.

"Fine! Let's get outta here then!" Umbra said.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Lum said as she starts moving through and they follow while Zung keeps finding the info about the Fire Nation.

Meanwhile outside the library Toph and Appa sat together and are resting but as Appa places his tail on the tower he feels the tower moving down and so he groans to warn Toph.

"I told you I don't wanna snuggle." Toph said but then Appa stands up making Toph fall and she got up and she feels a vibration. "Library sinking...the library is sinking!" Toph said as she runs to the tower and puts her hands on it trying to Earthbend to stop the sinking.

Meanwhile the gang are still trying to evade the owl who are still chasing them but then they got to the bridge area and Aang Airbends to the owl knocking him down from the edge of the bridge.

"We need to get back to the surface." Aang said.

"Let's go then!" Ven said but Sokka stands still.

"Sokka what are you doing?" Katara asked.

"We don't know when the next eclipse is going to happen." Sokka said. "So I need to go back. Aang you're with me I need cover and Katara get them outta here." He said.

"But..." Katara was the cut off by Wan Shi Tong showing up.

"Go Katara! I'll handle him!" Ven said taking out his Keyblade.

"You are foolish to challenge me." Wan Shi Tong said. "I even know all about Keyblades and you're no match." He added.

"We'll see about that." Ven replied and the owl attacks.

Wan Shi Tong attacks Ven with his beak but Ven dodges and attacks with his Keyblade followed by Slide Dash but Wan Shi Tong swipes Ven with his wing but Ven recovers and casts Blizzard at the owl who guarded the ice with his wings and then jumps in the air and tries to land on Ven but he dodges and then starts attacking again and after a few attacks Wan Shi Tong swipes with his wing again but Ven uses Strike Raid and then uses Stun Edge stunning the owl allowing Ven to attack followed by Blizzard and then he enters Diamond Dust mode and starts attacking but Wan Shi Tong recovers and attacks with his head but Ven uses Stun Edge again stunning him again and Ven keeps attacking until he starts using Diamond Dust on the owl but he recovers and starts to flap his wings to unleash a gust of wind blowing trying to blow Ven away but casts Tornado on the bird but Wan Shi Tong flies in the air and then tries to dive bomb at Ven but Ven gets on the owl and starts striking him and then he knocks the owl down making it stunned and Ven starts striking him multiple times followed by Slide Dash and he keeps on striking followed by Fire Edge and the he enters Fire Burst mode and then he starts attacking the owl until he uses Fire Busrt but Wan Shi Tong recovers and attacks and starts to swipe with his wing but Ven casts Thundera striking him but Wan Shi Tong then tries to nlow Ven again but Ven uses Strike Raid and he delivers his final attack on the owl making him lose balance and then falls.

"How'd you like that?" Ven asked. "Bet you didn't know about what I can do." He said.

"Ven that was amazing!" Katara said.

"Hey it was nothing. C'mon let's get outta here before he wakes up." Ven said as he and Katara start to head for the bridge they came to but Wan Shi Tong wakes up and goes after them. "Not again!" Ven said getting into his fighting stance and Katara did the same.

"You were lucky during our battle boy." Wan Shi Tong said. "My greatest mistake was underestimating you but that won't happen again." He added as he was about to attack again but then Ven uses Time Splicer attacking the owl multiple times until he struck the bird.

"Your mistake was fighting me." Ven said and they see Aang and Sokka.

"Hey did you get the rest of your information?" Ven asked.

"Yep the next eclipse is just a few months away." Sokka said. "Now to Ba Sing Se." He added.

"Right." Ven said as they get on the rope but then they see Zei reading the books. "Professor c'mon let's get moving." Ven said.

"I'm not leaving. I've spent years trying to find this place. There's not another collection of knowledge like this on Earth. I could spend an eternity here." Zei said.

"Okay well have fun with your knowledge." Ven said they start to climb up but then Wan Shi Tong wakes and starts to come the gang and he tears down the rope but Aang activates his glider and they hold on tight to head to the tower area.

Meanwhile Zung keeps on looking for any information until he stumbles upon the planetarium and when he enters he sees the sun blocked by the moon.

"The solar eclipse?" Zung asked. "I've heard of this..." He said and then he gets an idea. "Wait the Shimo told me back at the North Pole that the Firebenders are powerful when it comes to the sun and the Waterbenders are stronger when it comes to the moon and that sun is blocked by that moon so that means...the Firebenders are powerless by the eclipse!" Zung said excited and then he looks at the date and he takes out a piece of paper and starts writing it down. "Got it! Now I've gotta tell the others." He said as he leaves the planetarium.

Zung finally returned to the others who were waiting on the bridge for him.

"Well?" Lum asked.

"Awesome news Shimo remember when you told me that Firebenders are stronger by the sun?" Zung asked.

"Yeah and?" Shimo asked.

"I went to this planetarium and I saw the sun being blocked by the moon and that was a solar eclipse and during the eclipse the Firebenders become defenseless." Zung said. "Here's the date on when the eclipse is coming." He said showing them the paper.

"You know that's great info." Shalogar said.

"Yep and you something else I was thinking we should head to Ba Sing Se to tell the Earth King about this." Zung said.

"Fine we'll do this your way." Umbra said.

"We better leave before we get stuck here forever." Lum said.

"Right Shalogar can you get us outta here?" Zung asked.

"Thought you'd never ask but remember what I said about shadow travel..." Shalogar was then cut off by Umbra.

"We're aware of that! Just get us outta here!" Umbra commanded and Shalogar uses his shadow to cover everyone and the shadow starts moving from the library.

Meanwhile the gang keep on moving upward through the tower area while trying to evade Wan Shi Tong and then they see the window of the tower and they successfully flew through it exiting the library tower where they see Toph and she lets go of the tower and the it starts to sink down.

"We got it! Another solar eclipse is gonna happen! The Fire Nation is in trouble now!" Sokka said hugging Katara.

"Great so now we can..." Ven then cuts himself off as he sees Aang looking around.

"Toph where's Appa?" Aang asked and Toph shakes her head and Aang knows what means.

"Oh no." Ven said sadly.

* * *

**Another chapter down and I think it's longer than the last two and you people BETTER BE GRATEFUL FOR THIS INCLUDING THE BATTLE WITH WAN SHI TONG! Anyway next chapter will be up soon so you'd be look forward to that. Take care until then.**


	4. Stranded in the desert

**Hey I'm back once again! Before I start I would like to remind you people of my OCs for this story and there might be more OCs unless I change my mind so here are my OCs for this story so far:**

**Lumino (Lum for short)**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Teal eyes, long pink hair with two braids hanging on both shoulders, wears a blue and white necklace with a jeweled key at the end around her neck, violet sleeveless top with black trims, green pants with white side stripes, orange fingerless gloves, and two star earrings on both ears.**

**Personality: Bright, Courageous, Cheerful, Sweet, Careful, Spunky, Faithful, Responsible, Down-to-Earth, and Spirited.**

**Nationality: Unknown. (NOT SPOILING)**

**Skills: Courageous soul, great fighter, and excellent strategist. (That's all I'm gonna say. You'll find out more about her skills.)**

**Umbra**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Crimson eyes, spiky dark blue hair with a big bang covering his right eye, wears a red and black necklace with a jeweled key at the end around his neck, short sleeve dark orange hooded shirt with a zipper in the middle, grey pants with one hole on each side, black armbands on both arms, and a dark red chain around his waist.**

**Personality: Impatient, Rude, Cold, Cynical, Aloof, Uncaring, Unforgiving, Violent, Vain, Resentful, Envious, and Manipulative.**

**Nationality: Unknown. (ALSO NOT SPOILING)**

**Skills: Tough and brutal fighter, weapon expert, and excellent liar. (That's also all I'm describing. You'll know more.)**

**Shimo**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Blue eyes, tan skin, dark brown hair tied to a long ponytail, wears a dark blue and white outfit with the left side being long sleeve while the right side is sleeveless, indigo pants, two Water Tribe earrings on both ears, carries a pouch on her right waist, and carries a sword on her back.**

**Personality: Smart, Strategic, Bossy, Firm, Caring, Honest, Selfless, Responsible, Mature, and Brave.**

**Nationality: Southern Water Tribe**

**Skills: Excellent combat warrior, sword skills, brilliant strategist, and skilled Waterbender.**

**Zung**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Brown eyes, shaggy brown hair, wears a green and yellow sleeveless outfit, brown pants, grey shoulder pad on his left shoulder, two bandages on both hands, and carries a knife on his left waist.**

**Personality: Confident, Charming, Fearless, Wisecracking, Easygoing, Brotherly, Kindhearted, Calm, and Friendly.**

**Nationality: Earth Kingdom**

**Skills: Hand to hand combatant, knife fighting, fighting genius, cunning skills, and excellent agility.**

**Shalogar**

**Age: Unknown but appears to be 12**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Red eyes, pale skin, red marks on his skin, black spiky hair tied to a short ponytail, wears a black and green long sleeve outfit, crimson pants, and a grey choker around his neck.**

**Personality: Serious, Quiet, Shy, Nonsocial, Polite, Nonviolent, Isolating, and Mysterious.**

**Nationality: Unknown but lived in the Earth Kingdom**

**Skills: Shadow manipulation (or Shadowbending), stealth expert, hand to hand combatant (taught by Zung during their travel), great strength, and excellent stamina.**

**That's all for now so now we're gettin' on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Stranded in the desert

_Dear journal,_

_After meeting the knowledge spirit Wan Shi Tong he allowed us to explore around the library and while we explored I wanted to find info about this X-blade Xehanort mentioned but no matter how many books there were I couldn't find anything about it but as I kept looking around I found a piece of paper that says 'The darkest day in Fire Nation history' and Sokka discovers this as well and we decided to find out about this 'darkest day' but the Fire Nation destroyed that information but one of the knowledge seekers wanted to help us out and it led us to a room called the planetarium and we used the dials to switch between day and night until the moon blocks the sun and Sokka says it's a solar eclipse and then we realize that the solar eclipse actually turns out to be that 'darkest day' for the Fire Nation and it takes away their Firebending and we decided to go to Ba Sing Se to tell the Earth King about this but then Wan Shi Tong discovered our plan._

_Wan Shi Tong who was angered by our 'misuse of his knowledge' began to sink the library and started attacking us but we tried to escape from him but he kept coming after us so I had to fight him while Aang and Sokka go back to the planetarium while Katara takes the professor to safety and after my fight with the owl we started to escape leaving the professor who wanted to stay here for knowledge and then Wan Shi Tong started coming after us again but we managed to escape from him and we left the library and then it sunk completely but after we got out Aang asked Toph about where Appa was and she shook her head indicating that he's gone and I know that Aang is in dismay._

* * *

The gang are still in the dune to where the tower of the library was after it sank and Ven sees Aang looking at Toph with anger and despair in his eyes when he found out that Appa is gone and he believes that Aang thinks Toph is responsible.

"Why did you let them take Appa?! Why didn't you stop them?!" Aang demanded.

"I couldn't! You guys were still in that library and..." Toph was then cut off by Aang who is still angry.

"Why didn't you come to us?! I could've helped him!" Aang said who is still furious.

"Aang she had to stop the library from sinking and if she came in then we all would've been sunk." Ven said trying to calm Aang.

"He's right. I can hardly feel any vibrations out here and so the Sandbenders snuck up on me and I didn't..." Toph was then cut off by Aang again.

"You didn't care! You never liked Appa! You just wanted him gone!" Aang shouted but Katara placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Aang stop. Toph did all she could and she saved our lives." Katara said.

"Who's gonna save our lives now?" Sokka asked.

"We probably won't last a minute in this desert." Ven said.

"That's all you guys care about is yourselves! You don't care if Appa is okay or not!" Aang shouted again.

"Aang I'll go find Appa for you if you want." Ven offered but Aang already activated his glider.

"Don't bother! I'll do this myself!" Aang snapped as he jumps in the air and flies off.

"Aang!" Katara called but he was already gone.

"I'll go with him." Ven said as he starts to follow him.

"Great now what?" Sokka asked.

"We need to start walking because we're the only ones who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get this information to Ba Sing Se." Katara said as she takes Toph's hand and they start walking and Sokka follows.

"Do you think we can dig the library up and ask that owl for a ride?" Sokka asked.

"Not now Sokka..." Katara said.

"Hey I was just..." Sokka is then cut off by Katara's glare. "Okay let's keep going." Sokka said and they keep walking.

Meanwhile Lum, Umbra, Shimo, Zung, and Shalogar start walking through the desert after they escape from the library that was sinking by using Shalogar's shadow travel but now he's exhausted until his strength comes back and Shimo starts to reading map after map she found in the library while Lum also reads the maps while Zung is walking with them while holding Shalogar on his back while Umbra just keeps walking with his usual angry face on.

"That was really an awesome idea from you idiots. 'Hey let's shadow travel out of the library and go to Ba Sing Se already but no let's be stuck in this desert instead.' Yeah great plan morons." Umbra said.

"Okay here's what you need to know: One, we asked him to shadow travel out of the library even though we could've gone to Ba Sing Se quicker with shadow travel but Shalogar's shadow travel lasts for a medium time. Two, your sarcasm isn't helping at all and I'm getting tired of you jumping on Shalogar all the time. Three, at least WE'RE trying to find a way to get outta this desert instead of moping around all day like you are." Zung said irritated.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll make you wish you were never born." Umbra threatened.

"Umbra stop it right now." Lum said.

"I don't need you keeping order around here sis." Umbra said spitefully and Lum sighs.

"I'm sorry." Lum said.

"You're not the one who needs to apologize." Zung said.

"Hey how's Shalogar holding up?" Lum asked.

"He's gonna be okay he just needs to rest a little bit after getting us outta the library." Zung answered and then turns to Shimo. "So any ideas how to get to Ba Sing Se?" Zung asked.

"No but I'm still looking." Shimo answered.

"Don't give up hope okay?" Zung said and Shimo nodded.

Meanwhile Terra and Aqua start walking around a plain area searching for Ven since after Terra's talk with Eraqus he goes searching for Ven by going to Yen Sid's tower and there he met Aqua again and Terra tells Aqua that Ven is going after Vanitas much to Aqua shock and he also tells her that he's looking for him but Aqua wants to help out and he agrees and Yen Sid reveals to where Ven is and he's at a different world called the Land of Four Nations and they go there hoping they search for Ven there and bring him home. The two keep on walking through the plain area and as they keep walking they see two people which are males and one of them gets into a fighting stance and the two take out their Keyblades.

"Who are you two?" One of the males asked and it's a teenager with black short hair, having a red scar on the left side of his face, wearing tan outfit, and a hat on his back.

"If you're picking a fight with us then it's not a smart move." Terra said.

"Nephew please calm yourself." Another male said and it's an old man with grey hair and beard, wearing another tan outfit with the right side being long sleeved while the left side is sleeveless and his left shoulder has a bandage on. "They don't look like evil people." He added.

"You don't even know them Uncle." The teenage boy said.

"Neither do you." The old man replied.

"Look we're not here to harm you." Aqua said putting her Keyblade away.

"I doubt that. You got those weapons out." The teenage boy said.

"We did that because YOU were going to attack us first." Terra replied also putting away his Keyblade. "Anyway we're looking for a boy who's not from here he has spiky blond hair and he's about this tall. Have you seen him?" Terra asked as he places his hand to to where his waist is describing Ven's size.

"No I don't believe we've seen anyone like that." The old man said.

"Oh well thanks anyway and I'm sorry we bothered you." Aqua said.

"Oh no you two weren't bothering us." The old man said. "Why don't you two stay here for a little break and have some tea?" He offered.

"That's so nice of you but we need to keep searching because we're really worried about our friend." Aqua said.

"I understand. Your friend is very lucky to have people like you." The old man said.

"Thanks." Terra said as he starts walking.

"Well we'd better get moving." Aqua said as she follows.

"Good luck finding your friend." The old man said.

"Thank you." Aqua said as they leave.

"Such nice people and I'm glad that their friend has people to look after." The old man said.

"Good for them." The teenage boy said but he doesn't really mean it.

Meanwhile Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Momo are still in the desert walking and Sokka uses Momo as shade but then Toph bumps into Sokka on accident due to the fact that she couldn't see.

"Hey can't you watch where you..." Sokka was then cut off by Toph.

"No." Toph said reminding Sokka that she's blind.

"Oh right sorry." Sokka said rubbing the back of his head.

"Guys come on we need to stick together." Katara said as Sokka and Toph are together.

"If I keep sweating like this then sticking together won't be a problem." Sokka said trying to separate from Toph but Toph pushes him away.

"Katara can I have some water?" Toph asked.

"Okay but we have to conserve it." Katara said as she bends her water from her pouch and separates the water into three parts and they go to Sokka, Toph, and Momo and they start drinking it.

"We're drinking your bending water?" Sokka asked as he drinks. "You used this on the swamp guy didn't you?" He asked.

"It does taste swampy." Toph said.

"I'm sorry but that's all we have." Katara answered.

"Not anymore." Sokka said looking at a cactus, runs to it, and slices a portion with his sword.

"Sokka! You shouldn't drink strange plants!" Katara warned running to him taking Toph with her.

"There's no harm." Sokka said as he starts drinking it and Momo does the same. "C'mon this tastes really good." He offered.

"Uh, I don't think I'm gonna drink that." Katara said.

"Well suit yourself it is quenching." Sokka said and then his eyes start to become dilated. "Drink the cactus juice it'll quench ya because nothing is quencher. It's the quenchest!" Sokka said who is now on cactus juice.

"Okay I think you've had enough." Katara said as she takes the portion and dumps what was left in it.

"Hey who lit Toph on fire?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not on fire." Toph said and then they see Momo spinning in the air until he falls to the ground and Katara picks him up. "So I'm guessing drinking the cactus juice is outta the question?" Toph asked.

"I just think it's not a good idea. Let's go." Katara said but she sees Sokka still standing looking at the sky and she takes his hand and they starts moving.

"How did we end up in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka asked and Katara sighed.

Meanwhile Lum, Umbra, Shimo, Zung, and Shalogar are still walking in the desert trying to get out of it and find a way to get to Ba Sing Se but the gang are also thirsty.

"I hate the sun..." Shalogar said as he's still on Zung's back.

"I know buddy." Zung said.

"I hate everything." Umbra said.

"That we know." Lum said. "Hey Shimo is it okay I can get some water?" She asked.

"I hope you don't mind bending water." Shimo said.

"Anything's fine as long as it's water." Zung said. "And I think Shalogar needs water too." He added.

"Okay but I need to conserve it." Shimo said as she bends her water from her pouch and gives some to Lum, Zung, and Shalogar. "Want some?" She asked Umbra.

"I'd rather die in this desert heat than have your water." Umbra said coldly.

"Look I'm sorry but this is the water we have." Shimo said.

"I don't think so." Zung said as he looks at a cactus. "I'm gonna put you down for a sec." Zung said as he runs to the cactus.

"No problem I think I can walk now." Shalogar said.

Zung then slices a portion with his knife but Shimo runs to him.

"Zung I don't think drinking that is a good idea." Shimo said.

"But there's water inside and it's really good." Zung said as he starts drinking it. "Here try some." Zung offered.

"No thanks." Lum said.

"Well okay but it's great." Zung said and then his eyes become dilated. "You know you want this cactus juice. It's awesome! Very awesome cactus juice!" Zung said as he's on the cactus juice already.

"That's it no more for you." Shimo said dumping the juice.

"Why is Lum a pig?" Zung asked.

"What?!" Lum asked embarrassed.

"You heard him sis." Umbra said but Lum smacks him. "Ow that hurt. Please stop." Umbra said sarcastically.

"So no cactus juice for me?" Shalogar asked.

"Sorry but I'm not letting you take any chances with that." Shimo said as she takes Shalogar's hand.

"C'mon let's continue." Lum said as she takes Zung's hand and they keep walking.

Meanwhile Ven keeps looking for Aang but he's also looking for Appa but he doesn't see anyone not even Vanitas or the Unversed...yet but he keeps searching and as he keeps searching for the Avatar and the bison he sees a familiar figure standing from a distance and so Ven runs up to the figure until the figure is revealed and Ven can't believe who he's seeing so Ven runs up to the figure with a smile on his face.

"Terra!" Ven called as he stops and Terra turns to Ven. "What're you doing here?" Ven asked.

"Not happy to see me? Let me know if I'm getting in the way of your new friends." Terra said coldly making Ven's smile turn into a frown.

"What're you talking about?" Ven asked confused.

"Don't play stupid Ventus I know you met some new friends and I know you value them far more than you do me and Aqua." Terra said.

"What? No that's not true I always value friends equally. I also wanna help them stop a war with the Fire Nation." Ven said.

"Excuses. You didn't leave for Vanitas you left because you couldn't handle the fact that you're suppose to be the X-blade and you don't want me or Aqua or the Master to help you." Terra said and Ven doesn't know what's happening to Terra.

"Terra I did leave for Vanitas because someone had to do something. I would always let you, Aqua, and the Master help me but..." Ven cuts himself off as he sees Terra walk away. "Hey! Wait Terra!" Ven called and Terra stops but doesn't look at Ven.

"Just face it Ventus you turn from the truth because your heart is weak you don't even belong anywhere." Terra said as he continues to walk away.

"Terra..." Ven stops. "I'd better keep looking for Aang or Appa before..." Ven is then cut off by a thud and he sees a mushroom cloud. "What's going on?" He asked as he runs to the cloud.

Ven keeps on running to the cloud to find out what's going on and he finally reaches it and there he finds Aang sitting on the ground breathing heavily and Ven still sees anger and despair in Aang's eyes as he walks to him.

"Aang I tried finding Appa too but I couldn't see him anywhere." Ven said.

"He's gone and I know it." Aang said not being his usual cheerful self.

"We'll keep finding him but why don't we go back to the others for now?" Ven offered and after ten seconds Aang sighs.

"Fine." Aang said as he activates his glider. "Get on." He instructed and Ven does what he was told and they start flying looking for the others.

Meanwhile the sun starts to set and Katara, Toph, Sokka who is still on the cactus juice, and Momo who is probably also on the cactus juice are still walking until they see other people sitting on the area and the so they run to those people and there are five people.

"Hi I'm sorry to bother you but we're trying to get to Ba Sing Se can you please help us?" Katara asked and one of them looked at her.

"Funny because we're trying to get to Ba Sing Se as well but we have to get out of this desert alive." One of the females said and Katara instantly recognizes her.

"Shimo!" Katara said hugging her. "What're you doing out of the South Pole?" She asked.

"Someone came and abducted my brother after you guys left and I assume it was the Fire Nation who did this so I left the South Pole to find him." Shimo answered.

"That was when you met me and Zung and we agreed to find your brother and stop the Fire Nation." Another voice said and it's Shalogar.

"That's right." Shimo said. "So what are you and Sokka up to since you guys left? I heard you're traveling with the Avatar." She said.

"We are and like I said we're trying to get out of this desert and get to Ba Sing Se like what you're doing." Katara said. "But we also have another problem Aang's bison Appa is gone and he left to search for him." She explained.

"How sad." Another voice said and it belonged to Umbra. "Sounds like someone lost a pet." He added.

"You're not helping." Shimo said.

"Hey you're Shimo's friend? I'm Lumino but everyone calls me Lum." Lum introduced. "And this is my rude brother Umbra." She introduced Umbra.

"Good to meet you. This is Toph an Earthbender." Katara introduced Toph who is sitting on the sand.

"Hey." Toph said.

"And I know you remember Sokka." Katara said pointing to Sokka who is using Momo like some toy.

"What's with him?" Shimo asked.

"He drank cactus juice and now he's hallucinating off it." Katara answered.

"What an idiot." Shimo said shaking her head. "Zung did the same thing and now look at him." She said pointing at Zung who thinks he's an Earthbender and shouts 'Take that stupid rock!' even though there's no rock and Shimo shakes her head.

"Anyway why are you going to Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked.

"Zung found information about this solar eclipse that takes away the Fire Nation's Firebending at the library and we need to get this info to the Earth King there." Shimo answered.

"We found that information too and that's why we're going to Ba Sing Se." Katara said.

"So any chance we could go there together?" Shalogar asked.

"Of course." Katara said and then they see a shadow over them and it's Aang and Ven but Aang just stayed where he is while Ven tries to comfort him. "What happened? Any luck?" Katara asked.

"No I tried looking for Appa but I didn't see him around and then I found Aang." Ven answered.

"Oh well I'm sorry and I know it's hard but we need to get out of here." Katara said.

"What's the difference? We won't survive without Appa." Aang said.

"Just so I could get my memory right he's the Avatar and Appa is his bison?" Shimo asked.

"Yeah." Katara answered and the turned back to Aang.

"Look Aang we'll get through this together." Ven said. "Right Toph?" He asked looking at Toph.

"As far as I can feel we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding." Toph answered.

"Oh okay do you have any ideas?" Ven asked Shimo.

"I'm looking at the maps as I can." Shimo answered.

"Okay how 'bout you?" Ven asked Shalogar.

"Well there's nothing I could really do because I'm waiting for my strength to come back after I shadow traveled." Shalogar answered.

"Oh okay what abut you?" Ven asked Umbra.

"Do I look like I have a plan?!" Umbra snapped.

"Sorry I asked." Ven mumbled and then looks at Lum. "What about you?" He asked.

"Sorry I can't think of how to get out of here." Lum said sadly.

"Oh okay so we don't have anything right now." Ven said.

"We could ask the friendly birds." Zung suggested looking at the sky and Sokka and Momo do the same thing and everyone look at the birds which happened to be buzzard wasps.

"They don't look friendly to me." Ven said as he looks at the wasps and the he looks at everyone with Aang sulking, Toph sleeping, Katara and Shimo are looking at Shimo's map, Shalogar sitting on the sand waiting for his strength to return, Umbra just standing there, and Lum trying to snap Sokka and Zung back to reality and then Ven sighs. "Okay guys we're gettin' outta this desert one way or the other." Ven said.

"You're right Ven we can't give in. Aang get up and everyone hold hands." Katara said as she takes Aang hand and everyone did what she said except for Umbra but Lum grabs his hand.

"We need to get out of here no matter what." Ven said as they keep walking.

The gang keep walking and it's almost getting dark and they weren't holding hands anymore.

"I think we should stop for the night." Ven said.

"I agree." Shimo said and everyone collapsed.

"Hey can I have some more water?" Toph asked.

"Okay but this is the last of it." Katara said.

"Don't worry I can handle it." Shimo as she starts bending her water from her pouch but the Momo leapt at it making some of the water splatter all over.

"Humph that fleabag killed us." Umbra said.

"No he hasn't." Shimo said as she bends the water from the sand.

"You can bend water too?" Ven asked.

"Yep." Shimo said. "Katara isn't the last one in our tribe." She added as Katara rubs the back of her head. "Hey if you guys went to the library too is it okay if I take a look at the things you took?" Shimo asked.

"Sure." Katara said as Shimo takes Sokka's bag and takes out one of the scrolls.

"Let's see..." Shimo starts to look.

"It doesn't matter none of those will tell us where Appa is." Aang said.

"If this makes you feel better I too lost my closest friend which was a pet saber moose lion cub and he meant everything to me until my sister killed him because she never liked him." Shalogar explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that Shalogar and no they won't help find Appa but we can know which way Ba Sing Se is." Shimo said.

"How?" Ven asked.

"We can use the stars to guide us." Shimo answered.

"You're right and we travel during the night when it's cool and rest during the day." Katara said but she looks at Aang, Toph, Sokka, Zung, Shalogar, and Umbra fall alseep.

"That great and all but I'm gonna rest up." Ven said.

"Same here." Lum said.

"You do that." Katara said.

"We'll continue in a few hours." Shimo said.

* * *

**Well there you guys go that's Chapter 4 for you and I really hope you people enjoyed it and the next part will be up soon. Next time they continue on through the desert trying to get out of there and they meet Sandbenders. Take care until my friends and I will see you whenever.**


	5. Aang's rage but Ven's calm

Chapter 5: Aang's rage but Ven's calm

_Dear Journal,_

_We managed to escape from the library before Toph let it sunk completely but after we got out Aang could not see Appa anywhere and then he accuses Toph of letting Appa being gone because he thought she hated the bison but we told Aang that Toph did what she could and we were still in that library and I offered to find Appa for him but he storms off in the desert but I decide to follow him during my search for him I was also searching for Appa, Vanitas, and the Unversed but then I found someone and I was surprised who it was: it was Terra and I knew he'd be here but my happiness to him was short lived because when I wanted to talk to him he started saying horrible things to me saying that I don't care about him or Aqua or the Master anymore but I tried to convince him that I still do care about them but Terra kept saying terrible things and walked off leaving me to wonder what I did to make Terra hate me._

_After what Terra said to me and left me alone with disbelief I decided to continue searching for Appa through the desert but I instead found Aang again and he's still angry and depressed about not finding his buddy and although I feel terrible for him and I want to do anything for him like keep finding Appa we had to get back to the others so we start finding them until we did find them and there are other people in the desert with them as well and we decided to work together to get out of this desert and head to Ba Sing Se but it was getting dark and everyone wanted to rest so we decided to rest for a little bit before continuing on._

* * *

Katara and Shimo decide to wake the others up so they could continue on but Sokka and Zung still have cactus juice in their heads and Umbra just told them to get lost irritating Shimo because of his usual rude behavior so they decide to wake Toph and Shalogar up.

"Come on we need to keep moving." Katara said.

"Don't worry I'm up." Shalogar said.

"Is your strength coming back?" Shimo asked.

"Almost." Shalogar answered getting up. "I have enough strength to get off the ground." He said and then Toph gets up.

"You know yesterday my mouth tasted like mud but now it tastes like sand and I miss tasting mud." Toph said.

"I've tasted things worse than sand." Umbra said as Katara and Shimo walk up to Ven and Lum.

"Hey we need to..." Katara was then cut off by Ven.

"I know I'm getting up." Ven said getting up.

"Don't worry I'm up too." Lum said as she got up and then she sees Aang on the ground so she walks up to him. "Hey..." Aang cuts Lum off.

"I'm awake. I couldn't sleep." Aang said not looking at Lum.

"Well we need to get out of this sand pit." Katara said walking to them and then Aang sees something in the sky and it looks like a sky bison.

"Appa!" Aang said smiling.

"Appa? Why is he with Yue she flies all by herself." Sokka said but then the sky bison turned out to be a cloud passing the moon.

"It's just a cloud you moron." Umbra said to Aang who hangs his head down.

"Shut up Umbra." Lum said and then Katara and Shimo have an idea.

"A cloud! Aang try bending the water from the cloud and into me pouch." Katara said giving Aang her pouch.

"Would you mind doing it for me too?" Shimo asked also giving Aang her pouch.

"Fine." Aang said.

"I'll help." Ven said taking Shimo's pouch and the two boys fly to the sky.

They pass through the cloud twice and then they landed back to the ground and Ven gives the girls their pouches and they look at them.

"Wow there's hardly any." Katara said but before Ven could open his mouth Aang cuts in.

"We're sorry okay?! We did what we could besides it's a desert cloud! What is everyone else doing and what're you two doing?!" Aang asked losing his temper and pointing at the Water Tribe girls.

"We're just trying to keep everyone together." Katara said.

"Aang I know losing your buddy is hard but please we have to focus on getting out of here alive." Ven said placing his hand on Aang's shoulder but Aang swipes at Ven knocking him to the ground.

"Ven! Are you okay?" Katara asked running to him.

"Yeah I'me fine." Ven answered as he's looking at Aang who is still angry but Aang looks away.

"What's your problem?" Lum asked.

"Shut up and let's keep moving." Aang said coldly and Shimo opens the map.

"Okay let's go." Shimo said as they start moving.

Meanwhile after arriving at the Misty Palms Oasis Terra and Aqua asked around if anyone saw Ven and one of them told them that he went to the desert with other children but the person also tells them that he's probably dead there by now but Terra doubts that and so he and Aqua enter the desert and start searching ever since.

"Ven!" Terra called. "VEN!" He called again but nothing. "He can't be dead in here." Terra said.

"I'm sure he's not dead Terra." Aqua assured her friend. "We just have to keep looking." She said.

"Alright then let's..." Terra was then cut off by something. "What was that?" Terra asked taking out his Keyblade.

"I hope it's not an Unversed." Aqua said looking around and then they see something in the sky.

"Ven?" Terra asked following whatever it was until something landed. "Ven is that you?" Terra asked as he and Aqua stop to look at what they think they see but it's not who they thought and hope it was.

Meanwhile the gang keep moving through the desert until Toph and Shalogar trip and fall to the ground making Umbra laugh at them but Lum smacks him and then walks to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Lum asked.

"Yeah but I'm so sick and tired of not feeling where I'm going!" Toph answered rubbing her foot.

"How'd you trip?" Ven asked.

"Some idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert." Toph answered.

"A boat?" Shimo asked looking what made Toph and Shalogar fall.

"I think it's a boat but I'm not sure." Shalogar said and the girl look around it.

"Aang would you...?" Katara was then cut off by Aang's Airbending blowing the sand away and after the sand was clear it turns out to be a sand sailor.

"It must be one of the gliders those Sandbenders we saw before use." Shimo said.

"You guys saw Sandbenders?" Ven asked.

"Yeah and they attacked us before we headed for that library." Lum answered as Katara and Shimo climb aboard.

"Hey look there's a compass." Katara said pointing at the compass.

"We can use it to get out of here." Shimo said tapping at it.

"Aang can you Airbend the sails so it could move?" Ven asked even though Aang swiped at him Ven wasn't really mad at him.

"Whatever." Aang grumbled as he climbs aboard and everyone follows.

"This better be worth it." Umbra said.

"We're gonna make it." Katara said and Aang starts Airbending and the sailor starts to move.

The sailor is still moving because of Aang Airbending at the sails while Katara and Shimo are looking at the compass while Sokka and Zung are still on the cactus juice and Shalogar is watching over them while Toph is sitting while Umbra is doing the same thing but is still impatient and Lum is with the Water Tribe girls but then looks at Ven who is sitting at the end of the sailor and so she walks up to him.

"Hey are you okay?" Lum asked as she sits next to Ven.

"Yeah why?" Ven answered.

"You don't look happy." Lum said.

"I'm fine." Ven said.

"Are you mad at him for swiping at you like that?" Lum asked.

"No I'm not mad at Aang I know what's like to lose a friend." Ven answered.

"Yeah me too." Lum said. "But you still don't look happy to me so what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well after Aang stormed off to the desert after he lost his friend I decided to follow and look for him and I also want to look for his friend but as I kept looking I found one of my friends but he wasn't happy to see me as I was happy to see him and when I wanted to talk to him he started saying awful things to me saying that I don't care about him or my other friend or my Master anymore but I tried to convince that I still care about them but he just walked away saying more hateful things to me." Ven explained.

"I'm sorry." Lum said.

"I don't know what I did to make him mad at me." Ven said.

"I'm sure you didn't but you'll make amends with him." Lum said.

"Thanks." Ven said smiling.

"By the way I don't think we've ever introduced when we agreed to get through here together." Lum said. "I'm Lumino but call me Lum." Lum introduced.

"Ventus but I like to be called Ven." Ven introduced.

"I love that name." Lum said. "It's finally a pleasure to meet you Ven." Lum said.

"You too Lum." Ven said.

"You see that Shimo?" Katara asked looking at the compass.

"Yeah the needle isn't pointing north according to the charts." Shimo said.

"Don't fight the journey's path just go with it." Zung said and they raise their eyebrows.

"It's still the cactus juice." Shalogar said.

"Right." Shimo said as she looks at the compass again and then looks at a big rock formation.

"Is that what the compass is pointing at?" Katara asked.

"Maybe and it must be the magnetic center in the desert." Shimo said.

"A rock? Finally!" Toph said.

"What good does a rock do for us?" Umbra asked sourly.

"Maybe it has some water." Katara suggested.

"Or maybe there are Sandbenders." Aang mumbled and they arrive at the rock.

They climb up the the rock and the sun starts rise and as they reach the top Toph gets to the ground and starts making a rock angel.

"Finally solid ground!" Toph said.

"Hey what's that?" Shalogar asked pointing at holes on the rock.

"Maybe it's a cave let's go check it out." Ven said as he enters the cave and they follow him.

The gang start going through the cave and inside the is what looks like yellow goo and Sokka and Zung start to take deep breaths.

"I think my head's starting to clear out the cactus juice." Sokka said.

"Yeah same here." Zung said.

"Does that mean you two aren't gonna be morons anymore?" Umbra asked.

"Shut up." Zung said. "Hey Shalogar how's your strength?" He asked.

"I think my strength is coming back but I'm not shadow traveling out of the desert sorry." Shalogar said and Zung nodded and then he sees Sokka taking the yellow goo and starts to eat it. "That's not a good idea..." Zung said and Sokka spits it out.

"Ewww! This tastes like rotten penguin meat!" Sokka whined. "I feel woozy!" He said.

"Told ya." Zung said.

"Unbelievable! You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day and then you have to lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?!" Shimo asked irritated.

"Hey I have a natural curiosity." Sokka said.

"You're such an idiot." Shimo said.

"Aw gimme a break Shimo." Sokka whined.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Shimo." Katara said and Toph places her hand on the wall.

"What's wrong Toph?" Lum asked.

"I don't think this is a cave because it's carved by something." Toph said.

"She's right just look at the shape." Aang said.

"Now there's some buzzing noise and it's coming for us!" Toph said as they begin to run out of the tunnel and the buzzard wasps chase after them.

The gang are surrounded and one of them comes at Aang but he Airbent at it while the other goes for Ven but he casts Thundera but then more come at him.

"Oh no you don't!" Lum said as she summons a key weapon with a purple edge and teeth, teal hilt, silver handle, and a yellow chain with a sun shaped symbol at the end and then she attacks them with Strike Raid and Ven is surprised to see Lum's weapon.

"You have a Keyblade?!" Ven asked.

"Yeah I got this from my world." Lum answered and then another buzzard wasp comes at her.

"I don't think so." Umbra said as he takes his chain off his waist and attacks with it. "Stupid insect." He said.

More buzzard wasps go for both Toph and Sokka but Toph Earthbends but it lands in front of Sokka.

"Hey you coulda killed me!" Sokka whined.

"Sorry I can't tell things in the air!" Toph said and another buzzard wasp comes at her.

"I got this." Zung said as he starts punching and kicking wildly.

"Uh, Zung there's nothing there." Shimo said and Zung stops and doesn't see any buzzard wasps.

"I guess my head's not as clear as I thought." Zung said.

"Join the club." Sokka said. "I tried slashing but I didn't see any of them." He explained and then another buzzard wasps comes at them but Shalogar attacks with his own shadow.

"I'm strong enough to handle them now." Shalogar said as he attacks with his shadow again.

"We need to get out of here." Katara said.

"Let's go then." Shimo said but then one of the buzzard wasps got Momo.

"Momo!" Aang cried.

"I got this!" Ven said as casts Fira at the buzzard wasp making it fall and Momo falls but he starts to fly back to the gang.

"C'mon let's get out of here!" Lum said as she casts Areo on the wasps and they start to climb down.

The gang start to climb down off the rock but a buzzard wasp gets in front but Umbra attacks with his chain and they continue to climb down but more show up and Katara tells Toph to strike where it is and Toph throws a rock at it while Shalogar makes a shadow fist and punches a buzzard wasp and they starts to climb down again. The gang are almost at the bottom but more buzzard wasps are in front of them and they prepare to fight again but then sand starts to show up gets the wasps sending them to the ground and they start to fly back to the tunnel and then the sand cleared showing peoplewhich turn out to be Sandbenders and Aang looks at them with anger and Umbra does the same.

"What are you doing in our land with a sand sailor?" The leader of the Snadbenders asked. "You must have stolen it from the Hami tribe." He accused.

"No we found it abandoned in the desert we're just traveling with the Avatar." Katara explained showing them Aang and the leader is surprised. "You see our sky bison was stolen and we all need to get to Ba Sing Se." She said.

"You accuse our people of theft while you ride on a stolen sand sailor?!" The young Sandbender demanded and Toph pays attention to his voice while Umbra also recognizes him and looks with more anger.

"Behave yourself Ghashiun!" The leader barked. "No one accused us of anything and if what they said is true then we must assist them as we can." He added.

"I'm sorry Father." Ghashiun said with respect.

"I recognize the son's voice." Toph said. "He's the one who stole Appa." She added.

"And he's the one who attacked me while we were going to that library." Umbra said with hostility.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"I never forget a voice." Toph said.

"And we were with Umbra and they did attack us." Lum said and then Aang rushes toward them with more anger.

"Uh oh." Ven said.

"Where's Appa?! What did you do to him?!" Aang demanded.

"What have you done?" The leader asked his son.

"You don't understand they're the thieves!" Ghashiun said trying to blame the gang but Aang unleashes a wind attack on one of the sailors.

"Where is my bison?!" Aang demanded.

"Look we're not looking for a fight just tell us where Appa is." Ven said trying to make peace.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Ghashiun said.

"You said to put a muzzle on him!" Toph said and that shook Aang to the core.

"YOU...MUZZLED...APPA?!" Aang roared as his eyes and arrows glow and enters the Avatar State.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it belonged to the Avatar." Ghashiun said.

"Well he does belong to Aang now tell us where Appa is." Ven said.

"I traded him to some merchants. He's probably at Ba Sing Se by now they said they'd sell him there." Ghashiun said and Aang said nothing and wind and sand start to swirl around him.

"We need to get out of here!" Sokka said as he, Toph, Shimo, Zung, and Shalogar run with the Sandbenders leaving Ven, Lum, Umbra, and Katara and Katara tries to reach for Aang but Ven does it instead and he touches Aang's arm.

"Aang! Please calm down!" Ven said but Aang said nothing. "I know what it's like to lose a best friend but I promise I'll do ANYTHING to help find Appa I swear it to you! Please Aang stop this even though Appa is gone you still have your friends with you! You have Katara, Sokka, Toph, Lum, Umbra, Shimo, Zung, Shalogar, and even me! We're all friends here and we won't turn our backs on you!" Ven said and Aang's eyes and arrows turn back to normal as he starts to float down and sand starts to go back to the ground and the wind starts to be gone and Ven starts to holding Aang.

"I'm...sorry Ven." Aang said softly.

"You don't have to apologize." Ven said. "I'm just glad you didn't kill anyone." He added.

"Ven how did you...?" Katara stops talking. "Thank you." She said.

"Yeah." Ven replied.

"I'm really sorry for what I did." Aang said to the Sandbenders.

"There is no need to apologize Avatar I swear we will do whatever we can to help you and your friends to get out of this desert." The Sandbender leader said.

"Hey not so fast I have something to do real quick." Umbra said looking at Ghashiun while crackling his fists.

"Don't even think about it Umbra." Lum said grabbing his arm.

"Get off! Have you forgotten HE was the one attacked us?!" Umbra said.

"Yes but we don't have time for this. We already have enough trouble with Sandbenders. Let's just get out of this desert and get to Ba Sing Se already." Lum said.

"Whatever." Umbra replied yanking his arm away from Lum.

"Are you okay Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah and I can't believe I lost control of my temper and almost killed them." Aang said as he starts to cry.

"It's not your fault! Please don't cry!" Ven said.

"I've been a real jerk and I even swiped at you when you tried to help me." Aang said as he was still about to cry.

"Aang look it's like this I wasn't really happy when you kept snapping at everyone but I can't get mad at you for that either. I know what's like to lose someone close to you and you consider family but you can't just give hope." Ven said.

"What are you trying to say?" Aang asked.

"I'm saying that even if Appa is taken we'll keep finding him no matter what and we can't just give up and if you keep moping about it then I'LL fell guilty like I let Appa get stolen and I'm the one who let you down. So until we find Appa just smile, be positive, and try to happy it's better that way." Ven said and Aang wipes a tear from his eyes.

"Thanks Ven." Aang said smiling and everyone besides Umbra smiled at Ven's words.

"That's the sweetest thing I've heard you say Ven." Katara said.

"Way to cheer Twinkle Toes up." Toph said punching Ven in the arm again.

"Wow even I can't anything like that." Zung said.

"Are we done with this touchy feeling now?" Umbra said.

"Will you shut up already?!" Lum asked. "Ven thanks for helping Aang." Lum said.

"No problem now let's get out of this desert." Ven said as they go with the Sandbenders and while the Sandbenders start escorting the gang Ven looks at Aang and smiles. "I'll help get Appa back I swear." Ven said.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 5 and I really hope you guys liked it. The gang are finally getting out of the sand pit and now they will find a way to get to Ba Sing Se. Until next time take care and I'll make another chapter soon.**


	6. Journey to Ba Sing Se

Chapter 6: Journey to Ba Sing Se

_Dear Journal,_

_We continued on through the desert after resting but then Aang saw something that looked like Appa but it turned out to be a desert cloud much to Aang's dismay and I still feel terrible for him he must really miss that bison but Katara and Shimo asked us to get some water from that cloud but when they said there was hardly any Aang snaps at them and I tried to calm him down but he swiped at me but I wasn't mad at him and so we kept going through the desert until Toph and Shalogar trip over what Toph said was a boat which turned out to be a sand sailor after Aang used Airbending to dig it up and Katara and Shimo think it could be our ticket out of here so we started sailing and we were sailing Lum and I had a little talk about what was kind of bothering me which was what Terra said to me earlier but she said we'll find a way to make up and we kept sailing until we stopped at a big rocky area and we decided to take a look around._

_We entered what looks like a cave but Toph said it's not a normal cave and then we heard buzzing noises which came from buzzard wasps that chased us out and they tried to attack us but we fought back and to my surprise Lum also wielded a Keyblade and even though we were doing fine against the wasps we needed to get of here so we climbed down while still fighting off the wasps until we were on the bottom and then we saw people heading our way and those people are Sandbenders and I knew Aang is gonna show hostility and he did demanding to know where Appa was but the leader's son started accusing us but Toph told us that the son was responsible for taking Appa and muzzling him making Aang more angry and then he started going out of control until I managed to calm him down telling him that I'll do ANYTHING to find Appa and that he was never alone and he'll always has friends with him and then he calmed down but he started to cry but I told him that even though Appa is stolen I'm gonna help him no matter what and I told him to smile and be positive and then he smiled at my words thanking me and then we left the desert with the help of the Sandbenders._

* * *

The gang are finally out of the Si Tong desert with the help of the Sandbenders even though Umbra wanted to kill them but Lum always prevented him from doing so and after they left the desert they started their way to Ba Sing Se until they all decided to take a break somewhere near a waterfall and there Sokka and Shimo are looking at a map while Zung started taking a little nap while Shalogar is sitting in a shaded area while Toph sits near a water edge splashing her feet while Katara is swimming in the water until she got out and walked to Sokka and Shimo.

"Hey have any of you seen Aang or Ven or Lum?" Katara asked.

"Ven and Lum said they were gonna have a Keyblade spar and Aang wanted to watch them." Shimo answered.

"I hope Aang is going to be okay about the you-know-who situation." Katara said talking about the Appa problem.

"I'm sure he's fine considering that Ven told him to be positive and happy." Sokka said.

While everyone was relaxing Umbra was high on the ledge over a pool of water and started jumping down off the ledge and landed in the water and the water splashed on the others except for Shalogar who moved out of the way since he saw Umbra jumping and knew what he was gonna do and Katara and Shimo who Waterbend the water away from them but Sokka was soaked and so was the map and Zung was soaked as well making him wake up and the two were very annoyed at Umbra.

"Oh yeah five thousand year old map from the spirit library just splash water on 'em." Sokka said in his usual sarcastic voice.

"Stop whining Pokka." Umbra said.

"It's Sokka." Sokka corrected annoyed.

"Whatever Ponytail." Umbra said.

"THIS IS A WARRIOR'S WOLF TAIL!" Sokka shouted pointing at his 'Warrior's wolf tail'.

"Calm down Sokka." Katara said as she and Shimo bend the water off of the map.

"Thank you." Sokka said.

"Yeah it'll shut you up hopefully." Shimo said and then looks at Umbra. "That wasn't really called for." She said to Umbra.

"Whatever." Umbra replied walking away.

"I never get what his problem is." Zung said.

"Lum said he's just like that." Shalogar said.

After the water issue Aang, Ven, and Lum came to the others after Ven's and Lum's Keyblade spar and they walk up to Sokka and Shimo.

"Hey we're back." Lum said.

"How was your spar?" Katara asked.

"Great Lum's really tough." Ven said.

"So were you silly." Lum said and Ven rubs the back of his head.

"You guys were more than tough you guys were extremely powerful than I am." Aang said.

"I'd say we're equally powerful since we're Keyblade wielders and you're the Avatar." Ven said and then turns to Sokka and Shimo. "So you guys find a route to take?" He asked the two.

"Yeah we just got out of the desert so we must be around here." Sokka said pointing at a spot on the map.

"And we need to get to Ba Sing Se which is right there." Shimo said pointing at the visible city. "And the way for us to get there is going through is this sliver of land called the 'Serpent's Pass.'" She added.

"Are you sure it's the best way?" Lum asked.

"It's the ONLY way I mean it's not like we have Appa." Sokka said and Katara and Shimo smack him. "Ow!" He whined.

"Shut up about Appa." Katara whispered irritated.

"Can you try and be sensitive?" Ven asked but Aang places his hand on Ven's shoulder.

"Ven it's okay. I know I was upset but let's focus on getting to Ba Sing Se and tell the Earth King about the eclipse." Aang said. "Besides you told me that I should try and be positive and happy and that it's better than moping around." He added.

"Yeah I did say that. I'm sorry." Ven said.

"You don't need to apologize." Aang said.

"Alright then let's get to Ba Sing Se." Shimo said.

"I have a feeling we're gonna have more distractions." Zung said.

"Hello fellow refugees." A voice said and they look at one man and two women.

"Great a distraction." Umbra grumbled.

"What part of 'shut up' do you not understand?" Lum asked her brother.

"My name is Tahn and me, my sister, and my wife are traveling." Tahn said.

"Are you guys heading to Ba Sing Se too?" Shalogar asked.

"Sure are and we're trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby." Tahn said rubbing her wife's swollen belly.

"Great then let's go to the Serpent's Pass." Zung said and the three flinch.

"The Serpent's Pass? Only the desperate take that deadly route." Ying said.

"Deadly route huh? Great pick Shimo." Toph said to Shimo.

"You have a better idea?" Shimo asked irritated.

"Actually we're on our way to the Full Moon Bay the ferries there take refugees across the lake and it's the fastest way." Tahn suggested.

"It's also hidden so the Fire Nation can't find it." Ying added.

"What do you say guys? Let's take the ferry instead." Katara said.

"Okay ferry ride it is." Shimo said.

The gang arrive at the Full Moon Bay by going to a tunnel that leads to the harbor and everyone is shocked to see these people.

"I can't believe these people's lives were uprooted by the Fire Nation." Katara said.

"I know just watching this is reminding me of my childhood." Lum said.

"We're all looking for a bit of life safe behind the walls of Ba Sing Se." Tahn said.

"Unbelievable." Zung said.

Meanwhile in one of the ferries which is sailing in the lake is heading toward the city and in the ferry were Zuko and his Uncle Iroh who are going to Ba Sing Se for safety after meeting someone who knows of the White Lotus in the Misty Palms Oasis and escaping the desert area.

"Who would of thought that after all these years I'd return to the scene of my military disgrace as a tourist." Iroh said.

"We're not tourists we're refugees." Zuko said annoyed as he starts to drink some 'food' in a bowl but he spat it out quickly. "UGH! I'm sick of eating rotten food and sleeping in dirt! I'm tired of living like this!" Zuko groaned.

"Aren't we all?" A voice said and the two turn to a teenage male with dark shaggy hair chewing on a wheat. "My name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters Smellerbee and Longshot." Jet introduced himself and the two.

"Hey." Smellerbee said while Longshot nodded.

"Hey." Zuko said as he looks away.

"Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you guys I hear that the captain's been eating like a king while us refugees have to be fed off his scraps." Jet explained.

"What kind of king?" Iroh asked.

"The fat happy kind." Jet answered and Iroh drooled. "So you wanna help 'liberate' some food?" Jet asked.

"I'm in." Zuko answered.

"Okay we'll do it tonight." Jet said.

"Not so fast!" A voice said and they turn to see a teenage boy with dark purple messy hair, wearing a crimson blindfold over his eyes, an amulet with two dark red Ds combined at the end, a green and indigo sleeveless vest showing his torso, orange torn pants with black snake like lines on both sides, has a red skull and crossbones tattoo on his right shoulder, and carrying something wrapped up on his back. "You wanna steal food? I want in." The boy said.

"And you are?" Jet asked.

"I'm Mortem and I wanna help so let me." Mortem said.

"Sure I guess you could help out." Jet said and Mortem smiles a cold smile.

Meanwhile the gang are now in line where they see the cabbage merchant being yelled at by the attendant.

"I told you already! No vegetables on the ferry! One cabbage slug could destroy the ecosystem of Ba Sing Se!" The attendant shouted. "SECURITY!" She called out and a platypus bear starts destroying the cabbage cart.

"MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage merchant cried and the security takes him away.

"Next!" The attendant called out and Aang walks up.

"Uh, ten tickets for the ferry for Ba Sing Se please." Aang said.

"Passports?" The attendant asked.

"Uh, no one said anything about passports." Ven said.

"Look do you have any idea who this is? He's the Avatar." Sokka said pointing to Aang but the attendant scoffed.

"I see fifty Avatars a day and that's not a very impressive costume." The attendant said showing them people who are dressed like Aang.

"She right those costumes are stupid." Umbra said.

"You think everything's stupid." Zung said.

"Besides there are no animals allowed." The attendant said looking at Momo. "Do I have to call security?" She asked and they look at the platypus bear making Momo shakes in fear.

"That won't be necessary." Lum said.

"Next!" The attendant called.

"Now what?" Katara asked.

"Let me handle this." Toph said as she walks to the attendant. "My name is Toph Beifong and I'll need ten tickets." She said showing her passport and the attendant looks at it.

"The golden seal of the flying boar. It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Beifong family." The attendant said in awe.

"It IS your pleasure. As you can see I'm blind and these nine people are my valets." She explained showing her the others.

"What about the monkey?" The attendant asked.

"He's my seeing eye lemur." Toph answered.

"I see and normally it's one ticket per passport but this document is so official so I guess it's worth ten tickets." The attendant said stamping ten tickets.

"Thank you very much." Toph said taking the ten tickets and walks away and the others follow.

As the gang keep moving Sokka is grabbed by someone and Shimo turns around to see a guard woman.

"Darn it Sokka." Shimo said.

"Tickets and passports please." The guard woman demanded.

"Whatever bone you have to pick with him you're dealing with me." Shimo said. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"I have a problem with him." She answered.

"Why?" Shimo asked.

"I've seen his type before he's sarcastic, thinks he's hilarious, and he's traveling with the Avatar." The woman said.

"So are we now get lost." Shimo said.

"Hold on do I know you?" Sokka asked.

"You don't remember?" The girl asked as she starts kissing Sokka.

"Suki!" Sokka said in happiness and hugs her.

"It's good to see you." Suki said and then looks at Shimo. "It's good to see you too Shimo." She said.

"Likewise Suki." Shimo said.

"Hey I'm Ventus but my friends call me Ven." Ven introduced.

"I'm Lumino but I liked to be called Lum. And this is my brother Umbra." Lum introduced herself and Umbra.

"Hey name's Toph." Toph introduced.

"It's good to meet you guys." Suki said.

"Is that Suki?" Zung asked running up to her.

"Hi Zung and it's good to see you too Shalogar." Suki said.

"You too." Shalogar said.

"You look different from your makeup and the new outfit too." Katara said.

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them." Suki said and looks at Sokka. "What about you sleeveless guy been working out?" She asked.

"Ah, I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches now and then. Nothing major." Sokka said showing flexing his arms.

"Are the other Kyoshi Warriors here?" Aang asked.

"Yeah ever since you left Kyoshi we wanted to help out by escorting refugees." Suki answered. "So enough about me why are you guys getting tickets when you can ride on Appa?" She asked but they went silent.

"Appa's missing and we're hoping to find him in Ba Sing Se." Ven explained.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Suki said and then looks at Aang. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just following Ven's advice." Aang said.

"Avatar! You must help us!" Ying said.

"What's going on?" Lum asked.

"Someone stole all our belongings. Our passports, tickets, everything!" Ying explained.

"I'll talk to the lady." Aang said.

"I'll help too." Ven said and they go to the attendant.

"NO PASSPORT, NO TICKETS!" The attendant shouted.

"You don't understand she's pregnant and their stuff is stolen so could you just make an exception?" Ven asked.

"No exceptions! If I just give out tickets willy-nilly to anyone there would be no more order! And that would mean no more civilization!" The attendant shouted.

"Look can we just give them our tickets?" Aang asked.

"No!" The attendant yelled.

"But..." Ven is then cut off by the attendant.

"NEXT!" She shouted and Aang and Ven walk away and back to the group.

"Don't worry we'll hep you get to the city safely." Aang said.

"There's no other choice we're gonna have to go to the Serpent's Pass." Ven said.

"For some reason I knew we'd had to." Shimo said.

"I'll come too." Suki said who is now in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform and wearing her makeup.

"Are you sure about this?" Sokka asked.

"I thought you'd want me to come." Suki said.

"I do it's just..." Sokka stops.

"Just what?" Suki asked.

"Nothing I'm glad you're coming." Sokka said.

"Look Sokka I know Suki too so she can take care of herself." Zung said.

"I know it's just that I wanna protect her." Sokka said.

"She'll be fine I promise." Zung said.

"Shimo you still have that map of that Serpent's Pass?" Lum asked.

"Yeah so let's hurry." Shimo said.

"Hold up!" A voice called and they see a girl with blue eyes, red hair tied to a high long ponytail, wearing a pink top with roses on it and has yellow short sleeves, a cyan skirt, a bandage on her left leg, orange choker around her neck, and grey arm protectors on both arms coming their way. "I wanna come to the city too." She said.

"Who're you?" Ven asked.

"I'm Ignis." Ignis introduced.

"No." Umbra said.

"Yes!" Lum protested.

"Thanks." Ignis said and Umbra face palms.

"We'd better hurry to the Serpent's Pass." Shalogar said and they leave the Full Moon Bay.

The gang arrive at the entrance of the Serpent's Pass and they are surprised.

"This is the Serpent's Pass?" Sokka asked.

"What did you expect it to be a flowery meadow?" Umbra asked sourly.

"Look at the sign." Ying said. "It's awful." She added.

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

"It says 'Abandon hope.'" Katara read the sign.

"How can we abandon hope? It's all we have." Ying said.

"I don't know the monks once told me that hope is a distraction so we probably have to abandon it." Aang said.

"The monks are stupid." Umbra said.

"You be quiet." Katara said.

"Make me Water Tribe witch." Umbra replied.

"What?!" Katara demanded.

"Maybe YOU'RE stupid." Ignis said.

"I've heard better insults from a baby." Umbra said.

"Can we just get through please?" Lum asked.

"Yeah let's go." Aang said and they start going down the trail carefully.

The gang are now on the thick path against the wall of the rock and they keep moving carefully and then they see a Fire Nation ship sailing on the lake.

"The Fire Nation controls the western lake and rumor has it that they're working on something big and they don't want anyone to find out what it is." Suki explained.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Zung said.

"Yeah but let's worry about getting through here and hopefully they don't see us." Shimo said but then she sees the edge of the path beneath Tahn giving away and he starts to fall but Toph Earthbends stopping him and then she bends the rock he's on back up the path.

"I'm okay." Tahn said but the falling rock alerts the Fire Nation ship.

"Oh no." Sokka said.

"They spotted us." Ignis said and the ship shoots a fireball at them.

"BLIZZARA!" Ven and Lum shouted as they cast the ice at the fireball and it stops but another fireball is launched and this time it hits the wall causing rocks to fall.

The rocks start falling at Suki but Sokka pushes her out of the way and the rocks were about to get Sokka but Toph bends the cliff side to make the rocks fall into the water.

"Suki are you okay?! You have to be more careful!" Sokka said as he takes Suki and leaves Toph.

"Gee thanks for saving me Toph. Oh no problem Sokka." Toph said to herself and then follows them.

The gang keep on running from the path and the ship until they stop to take a breather and Ven looks back at the ship and it's not attacking anymore.

"I think we're clear." Ven said.

"I agree." Shimo said.

"Okay let's keep on moving." Aang said as he keeps going.

"Don't think you can give orders baldy." Umbra said coldly and he joins the others following them.

"What's your problem with Aang?" Katara asked.

"None of your business witch." Umbra said.

"You know your attitude is REALLY annoying." Sokka said.

"I don't care Dokka." Umbra said.

"SOKKA!" Sokka corrected.

"Again I don't care." Umbra said.

"Is he always a jerk?" Ignis asked Lum.

"Yes he is and I'm sorry." Lum answered.

"It's not your fault if he's like that." Ignis said as they keep going until they stop at an area because the sun was setting.

"Okay I think we should rest up." Ven said.

"Yeah good plan." Shalogar said.

"We'll continue at daytime." Shimo said.

"Can't wait." Ignis said.

* * *

**That's Chapter 6 is done for you guys and I hope you all enjoyed it. Next time the gang are gonna rest and then continue on through the Serpent's Pass but they meet an unexpected surprise. Take my friends and I'll see ya'll later.**


	7. End of the Serpent's Pass

**Hello I'm back again and I want to say that there are two new OCs from the previous chapter and I would like to remind you people of those two real quick so here they are:**

**Ignis**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Blue eyes, red hair tied to a high long ponytail, wears a pink top with yellow short sleeves and has red roses on the pink top, cyan skirt, a bandage on her left leg, orange choker around her neck, and grey arm protectors on both arms.**

**Personality: Strong-willed, Strong-minded, Tomboyish, Lighthearted, Bright, Fierce, Feisty, Confident, and Mature.**

**Nationality: Unknown (NOT SPOILING)**

**Skills: Great fighter, great agility, and amazing acrobatic. (More will be known)**

**Mortem**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Dark purple messy hair, wears a crimson blindfold over his eyes, an amulet with two dark red Ds combined at the end, green and indigo sleeveless vest showing his torso, orange torn pants with black snake like lines on both sides, has a red skull and crossbones tattoo on his right shoulder, and carries something wrapped up on his back.**

**Personality: Quiet, Dark, Brooding, Cunning, Calculating, Dangerous, Cruel, Murderous, Immoral, and Disrespectful.**

**Nationality: Unknown (ALSO NOT SPOILING)**

**Skills: Excellent fighter, brilliant patient genius, and brutal warrior. (More will be revealed)**

**Those are my two new OCs and I'd be happy if you give me some suggestions for anymore OCs for my story just leave some suggestions by PM or review.**

* * *

**Now I'm gonna reply to a review.**

**Great fan-M: I'm just gonna tell you this, the Terra that Ven saw in the desert well you should know the answer to that question. I don't wanna leave any spoilers about the Terra Ven is seeing now until I'm ready to reveal it.**

**Now on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 7: End of Serpent's Pass

_Dear Journal,_

_With the help of the Sandbenders we finally got out of the desert and we started our way to Ba Sing Se until we all decided to take a break and during that time Lum and I decided to have a Keyblade spar until we stopped and came back to the others and Sokka and Shimo tell us that the way to Ba Sing Se is through the Serpent's Pass but before we could move we met some refugees who say they're also on their way to Ba Sing Se and we told them that we're heading to the Serpent's Pass but the refugees suggested that we should take a ferry since it's faster and safer and we agreed so we went to Full Moon Bay to get tickets but a rude attendant told us to have passports which no one told us about so she refused but Toph showed her passport and asked for our tickets and then we started our way to the ferry but we were told by the refugees that their stuff was stolen so we had to talk to the attendant again but she refused as always and so we decided to through the Serpent's Pass._

_We started our way to the Serpent's Pass but we met two girls and one was a Kyoshi Warrior named Suki which the others met already and another named Ignis who wanted to go to Ba Sing Se as well and we began to head for the Serpent's Pass and started treading through it carefully but as we kept going through we were spotted by a Fire Nation ship and it started attacking us but we defened ourselves and managed to escape from the attack and we kept on going through until we decided to stop at an area and we all decided to make camp here and spend the night until we continue at daytime and I just hope there's we can get through in one piece._

* * *

After making camp the gang start to relax for the night and then Katara sees Aang sitting on the ledge alone staring at the water and so she decides to walk up to him.

"Hey." Katara said.

"Hey." Aang said not looking at her.

"You know it's okay to miss Appa." Katara said but Aang didn't say anything. "What's going on with you? In the desert all you cared about was finding Appa and now it's like you don't care about him at all." She said.

"You saw what I did in the desert I got so angry at losing Appa I lost control of myself and I hate that feeling." Aang said.

"But you're not letting yourself feel anything." Katara protested. "I know it hurts to hope and I know it hurts more to care but you can't stop caring." She added.

"I know thank you for helping me but I'm trying to take Ven's advice." Aang said.

"Okay I'll leave you alone." Katara said leaving Aang.

"How's he holding up?" Sokka asked.

"He says he's fine but I'm getting the feeling he's not." Katara said.

"I think we should let him figure this one out on his own." Suki said.

"Yeah." Katara said.

"Or just toss him off the ledge of the cliff." Umbra said.

"Okay what is your problem?" Katara asked walking up to him. "Ever since we met you you've been nothing but rude and uncaring to everyone including your sister." She said getting angry.

"I don't have any reason to tell a brainless witch like you." Umbra said smirking. "Baldy thinks losing someone he considers family is bad enough but he doesn't know what it's like to lose an actual family." He added.

"He did lose a family the Fire Nation wiped out the Air Monks." Sokka said.

"That's not the same as losing actual parents." Umbra said.

"They were like his parents." Katara said. "And why do you think you care about losing family? You're just an emotionless and heartless..." Katara was then cut off by a smack in the face by Umbra knocking her down.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT LOSING A FAMILY YOU STUPID WITCH! AND NO ONE CALLS ME HEARTLESS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Umbra shouted but then looks at Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zung, Shimo, Shalogar, and Aang who picks her up. "You people are the most stupidest people I've ever had to be stuck with." Umbra said as he walks away.

"What is his deal?" Zung asked.

"Is he always like that?" Suki asked.

"Yeah but I didn't see him smack anyone senselessly." Shimo said.

"Are okay Katara?" Sokka asked.

"I'm fine." Katara said.

"Remind me to stay on his good side." Toph said.

"Will do." Shalogar said.

Meanwhile Ven is sitting alone looking at the sky and then he hears someone coming and it's Lum and she sits next to him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ven asked.

"What the moon or your face?" Lum asked back.

"Funny." Ven said smiling.

"So are you still thinking about what your friend said to you?" Lum asked.

"Yeah and I am hoping I can make amends with him just like you said." Ven said.

"Good I hope you do it when you see him again." Lum said.

"Hey I have a question." Ven asked.

"What?" Lum asked.

"How did you get that Keyblade?" Ven asked.

"Oh well I was fighting strange creatures and they were apprehending me even though I was fighting as long as I could but they were still tough and then when one attacked me a weapon shined in my hand and the creatures feared it and so I used the weapon to beat the monsters and I also saved my friends who were also attacked." Lum explained.

"Did you start to learn how to use it since then?" Ven asked.

"Yes." Lum answered. "And I know you have the Keyblade too." She said.

"Yeah and I can handle my own with it." Ven said.

"I can see that you can and it's like I said you're really tough." Lum said.

The two then start staring at each other and then they leaned closer and closer with their eyes closed and their mouths were about to touch but Ven opened his eyes and looks away.

"No...I don't think I...I'm sorry." Ven said.

"No I am." Lum said as she gets up and walks away leaving Ven alone.

Meanwhile in the ferry after 'liberating' the food from the the storeroom without getting in trouble with the guards Jet starts giving out food for the passengers to eat and then he joins Zuko, Iroh, Smellerbee, Longshot, and Mortem who are sitting together.

"So Mortem tell me where did you come from?" Iroh asked.

"That's none of your business old man." Mortem said spitefully.

"Don't talk to him like that." Zuko said almost raising his voice.

"You shut your mouth scarface or you'll have something that's worse than death itself." Mortem said.

"It's okay Nephew he doesn't want to talk about where he's from if he doesn't want to." Iroh said.

"Man just look at those people eating that food now THIS is much better. You know from what I've heard people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se." Jet said. "I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall." He added.

"It's a marvelous sight." Iroh said.

"You've been there?" Jet asked.

"Once when I was a...different man." Iroh said.

"I know what you mean. I've done some things in the past that I'm not proud of so that's why I'm heading for Ba Sing Se for a second chance." Jet said.

"That's noble of you. I believe that people can change their lives if they want to." Iroh said.

"What about you? Are going to Ba Sing Se for a second chance?" Jet asked Mortem.

"Maybe but it's not your business." Mortem said.

"If you say so." Jet said.

Meanwhile everyone was now asleep and so was Ven but he kept tossing and turning as he's having a dream. Ven is now in a wasteland and he doesn't see his friends around so he starts looking around the wasteland but as he keeps looking around he sees his friends on the ground not moving and then he sees a figure standing and he can't believe who it is.

"Terra!" Ven said. "Did you do all this?" He asked walking to him and Terra turns to him.

"Yes I did because your so called friends are obstacles and you're too weak to get rid of them." Terra said.

"But you can't just do this! They're not even threats from darkness." Ven protested.

"No but you're more of a threat for an infantile coward so I'm gonna get rid of you for the sake of the worlds." Terra said as he charges at Ven who summons his Keyblade for defense but it didn't appear and Terra strikes at him.

Ven then wakes up and he starts to breathe heavily and he starts to look around and he's still in the Serpent's Pass and his friends were still asleep and then he sighs in relief and starts to go back to sleep. It's now daytime and after everyone rested up the gang were ready to go Katara walked up to Umbra and he has a hostile look.

"What do you want witch?" Umbra asked.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't realize that..." Umbra cuts Katara off.

"Save your breath witch I don't need your pathetic apology you just should've watched your mouth last night." Umbra spitefully as he walks away.

"Don't worry about him Katara there's probably nothing that will change him." Shimo said.

The gang continue on through the Serpent's Pass until they stop at two sided mountain like formations and it's completely submerged.

"Great so now what?" Sokka asked.

"Everyone in single file." Shimo said and they did what she said and she starts to bend the water as she walks forward and as everyone kept going Shimo was still Waterbending but they are now going deeper. "Hey Katara can you help?" She asked.

"Yeah." Katara answered as she starts to Waterbend as well and everyone is now in a bubble making it safe to move underwater and the fish swim around the bubble.

"I hope we'll get back to the surface in one piece." Shalogar said.

"We will buddy." Zung said.

Momo was watching the fish and he decides to go outside the bubble and get one of the fishes but then a large creature swam behind him making him go back in the bubble and they see the creature's shadow.

"Uh, what is that?" Ignis asked.

"I have no idea." Ven said and the shadow disappeared but then reappeared smashing through the bubble.

The gang are still underwater but Toph bends a portion of rock and it rises from the water and everyone made it back to the surface and then they see the creature circling around them and then it rises from the water roaring at the gang.

"I think I know why it's called the Serpent's Pass." Sokka said.

"What gave that away moron?" Umbra asked sourly and the serpent roars at them again.

"Suki you know about giant sea monsters make it go away." Sokka said.

"Just because I live near the unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert." Suki said and Sokka picks up Momo and puts him in front of the serpent.

"Oh great and powerful sea serpent please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you." Sokka said but Shimo smacks his head.

The serpent attacks but Aang swats it back with his Airbending.

"I'll distract it! Katara get everyone across!" Aang said he opens his glider and flies to the serpent.

"Lum let's help him!" Ven said as he takes out his Keyblade.

"Right!" Lum said as she takes out her Keyblade.

"THUNDRA!" They shouted and a bolt of lightning hits the serpent.

Katara and Shimo work together to bend the water to make an ice bridge and they repeated the movements until the ice bridge connected to the next island and everyone starts crossing except for Toph.

"Toph c'mon!" Shalogar said. "I'll take you with me." He said taking her arm.

"Okay you lead." Toph said and the two start crossing.

The serpent recovered from the lightning spell and attacks the two Keyblade wielders but Ignis summons a key weapon with red edge and teeth, orange hilt, yellow handle, and a red chain with a fire shape at the end and she attacks with Fire Strike getting the serpent.

"Ignis is another Keyblade wielder?!" Ven asked.

"Yep but let's focus on the fight." Ignis said.

"Right." Lum said as she casts Blizzaga on the serpent but it starts to attack Lum but Aang Airbends at it while landing.

"We'd better hurry and stop it." Aang said.

"Agreed." Lum said and the serpent lunges at the group but Shimo and Katara Waterbend making ice freezing it allowing Ignis to cast Fissure Firaga but the serpent tail whips at them but they dodge.

"Time for a ride." Ven said as he gets on the tail and runs on the body and he starts attacking the head until he knocks it down. "NOW!" Ven called and Lum and Ignis attack with their Keyblades while Aang, Katara, and Shimo Waterbend to water whip but the serpent recovered and Ven jumps off while using Fire Dash but the serpent goes into the water.

"Now what?" Ignis asked and then the serpents rises and starts headbanging at the group but before it could do another headbang a chain grabs its neck and it goes down and they see Umbra holding it down with his chain.

"What're you..." Ven was cut off by Umbra.

"Just shut up and beat it." Umbra said and Ven uses Strike Raid followed by Slide Dash and then he enters Fever Pitch mode and starts attacking until he uses Fever Pitch.

The serpent breaks free from Umbra's chain grasp and starts to attack again with a tail slam but Lum uses Strike Raid and then she attacks with her Keyblade and then she enters Solar Storm mode and starts attacking the serpent until she uses Solar Storm getting the serpent but then it recovers.

"We're never gonna beat it like this." Ven said.

"I have an idea Aang, Katara, and Shimo try to make a whirlpool on this thing." Lum said.

"No problem." Shimo said as she and Katara get on the water while bending it and Aang does the same.

Aang, Katara, and Shimo start making a whirlpool and the serpent is spinning around while they're making the whirlpool and while the serpent is still spinning by the whirlpool Ven, Lum, and Ignis wait for the right moment until the three are done with the whirlpool.

"NOW!" Lum said.

"THUNDAGA!" Ven, Lum, and Ignis said at the same time and they summoned another lightning bolt at the serpent making it go down and then it swims away.

"We did it!" Ven said.

"Yeah we did." Ignis said. "You guys okay?" She asked Aang, Katara, and Shimo.

"We're great." Katara answered.

"C'mon let's get moving." Aang said as they Waterbend to the next island while Ven, Lum, Ignis, and Umbra cross the ice bridge until they reach the island and the others.

"Excellent teamwork." Zung said.

"How you people dealt that serpent was amazing." Ying said.

"Hey we did what we could." Ven said.

"Well we should get moving before it comes back." Suki said and they agreed and keep moving.

The gang reach the end of the pass and Shimo sees something.

"There's the wall." Shimo said pointing ahead which turns out to be the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Finally. Now there's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se." Sokka said but then everyone hears a cry of pain and it's from Ying. "Now what?" He asked.

"The baby's coming." Ying said.

"What?! Now?! Can't you just hold it in?!" Sokka asked.

"Sokka calm down." Katara said.

"Yeah Katara and I help deliver babies back home." Shimo said.

"This isn't the same as delivering an artic seal! This is a real human THING!" Sokka said and Shimo smacked him again.

"It's called a baby." Shimo said irritated.

"And we helpled Gran-Gran deliver those too." Katara said. "Aang, Ven, Lum, Shalogar get some rags. Sokka, Umbra, Ignis, Zung water." Katara ordered and the two groups did what she said. "Toph make an earth tent a really big one." Katara said and Toph Earthbends to make a big tent shape over the family. "Shimo, Suki come with me." Katara said and the three girls go in the tent.

Meanwhile in the ferry Mortem is looking at the incoming land and he sees Jet walking up to him.

"This may not be any of my business but I couldn't help but look at your blindfold. Are you...blind?" Jet asked.

"You could say that." Mortem answered.

"That blindfold probably means you're an outcast like me and us outcasts have to stick together." Jet said. "We have to watch each other's backs 'cause no one else will." He added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mortem said.

Meanwhile Ying is panting in the earth tent and Katara and Shimo tell her to push but when she tried to Sokka walked in and then fainted making Umbra and Zung get him out of the tent. Finally after the hard work the group hear a cry and they think the baby is finally born.

"It's a girl!" Shimo said.

"So are ya gonna see the baby or are ya gonna faint like an old lady again?" Toph asked.

"No I'm good this time." Sokka said.

"I doubt that." Umbra said as he gets up and walks into the tent while Sokka, Toph, Shalogar, Zung, and Ignis do the same.

"Aang, Ven, Lum you guys have to see this." Katara said as she came outside the tent and the three do what she said and entered the tent.

The three see the baby and the happy family around the newborn and Ven and Lum smile at the scene.

"She sounds healthy." Toph said.

"She's beautiful." Katara said.

"Normally I wouldn't care but looking at this makes me feel..." Umbra stops. "Never mind." He said looking away.

"I think you do care." Lum said.

"Maybe sis." Umbra said.

"What should we name her?" Tahn asked.

"I want a name that means something." Ying said and Aang starts to tear up but wipes it.

"I've been going through a hard time lately but you made me... hopeful again." Aang said.

"I know now what I want to name her. Hope." Ying said.

"That's a good name. Hope." Tahn said.

"Please take good care of your new child." Ven said to the family and they nodded._ "Terra, Aqua, Master Eraqus they're my family no matter what and I know they care about me as I care about them."_ Ven said as he tears up.

Everyone got out of the tent leaving the family alone and Ven sees Aang standing with Katara but Aang walks up to Ven.

"What's up?" Ven asked.

"I thought I was trying to be strong but I all I was doing was running away from my feelings." Aang said. "Seeing that family together so full of happiness and love reminded me how I feel about Appa and how I feel about my friends." He said.

"I'm glad you're being positive and happy and I told you I'm gonna do ANYTHING to help find Appa." Ven said. "You should know that your friends are your family too." He added.

"Yeah and I know I've never said this to you but you're the greatest friend I've ever met. You're brave, you don't give up hope, and you put your life on the line for anyone sometimes I'm kind of... jealous of you." Aang said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're full of things too Aang." Ven said and the two look at their friends.

"I'm gonna look for Appa." Aang said.

"I'm helping." Ven said.

"If you go I'll go too." Lum said.

"See ya in the big city." Sokka said.

"Say hi to that big fuzz ball for me." Toph said punching the three in the arms.

"I hope you guys find him." Shalogar said.

"Don't give up hope." Zung said.

"Let us know if you need help." Shimo said.

"You'll find him." Ignis said.

"Good luck I guess." Umbra said even though he doesn't mean it.

"I know you'll find him." Katara said.

"I know." Aang said. "Ready guys?" He asked as he activated his glider while Momo is ready to fly.

"I sure am." Ven said as he gets on.

"Let's go." Lum said as she uses her magic to levitate and the four take off.

The four fly to the outer wall and when they reach it they fly upwards and then landed on the top of the wall and just as they were about to fly again they see something coming to the city and it's a giant drill with the Fire Nation symbol and they knew it wouldn't be good news.

"Something tells me we have to stop that drill." Lum said.

"Yep." Ven said and Momo whines.

"Sorry Momo but Appa's gonna have to wait." Aang said as they fly back to where they were.

* * *

**Another chapter down and I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry if the serpent fight sucked but I did what I could on it and I'M happy with it. Next time the gang are gonna find a way to stop that drill from getting into Ba Sing Se. I'll see ya'll in the next chapter and until then bye bye.**


	8. Entering the drill

Chapter 8: Entering the drill

_Dear Journal,_

_After making camp for the night we started relaxing and I was sitting by myself thinking about how I could make amends with Terra after he said all those terrible things to me but as I was in thought Lum decided to talk to me and as we talked about how she got her Keyblade and us being powerful we were about to...kiss but I stopped myself because I didn't think it would be right for us and it probably hurt Lum but she'd understand and after our talk everyone started sleeping and I tried to sleep but I had a horrible dream about Terra hurting my new friends and then he started going for me but that was when I woke up and then I started going back to sleep hoping I didn't get the same dream and I need to get ready to continue on through the Serpent's Pass and a__fter our sleep it was daytime and we needed to continue on through the pass and we had to go underwater to get through but as we kept going through we saw something coming at us and we had to go back to the surface and then we saw the serpent._

_The serpent was ready to attack us but Lum, Ignis, Aang, Katara, Shimo, and I fought back while the others had to get out of there and we kept attacking the serpent but it was striking back at us but we still fought back but nothing was defeating it and even Umbra chained it down and allowed us to attack it but it still wasn't defeated but then Lum had an idea and told Aang, Katara, and Shimo to make a whirlpool around it and Lum, Ignis, and I waited for the right moment to strike it and we beat it driving it away and we got out of the pass and there we saw the outer wall of Ba Sing Se but Ying said the baby was ready to be born so we helped her give birth to her baby which made me and the others including Umbra smile at this and the parents decided to name her Hope and when we left them alone Aang told me that the family reminded how much he cared about Appa and his friends and I told him that his friends are his family making him smile and so Aang, Lum, and I start heading for Ba Sing Se to look for Appa leaving the others who told us they'd meet us there but as we got to the wall we saw what looks like a drill and it belonged to the Fire Nation and we had to stop it since it was heading to Ba Sing Se for invasion._

* * *

Ven, Lum, Aang, and Momo flew back to the others who were heading for Ba Sing Se but the others were surprised to see them.

"Guys what're you doing here? I though you were looking for Appa." Katara said.

"We were." Aang replied.

"But something stopped us and it's something big." Ven added.

The gang quickly head for the outer wall by Aang and Toph Earthbending a rock and when they arrive at the outer wall the two then Earthbend the rock sliding upward like an elevator.

"So what's so big that Appa had to wait?" Sokka asked.

"That." Lum answered pointing at the drill.

"Wow you guys weren't kidding when you said big." Shalogar said.

"I've seen bigger and worse." Umbra said.

"Have you?" Shimo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Duh." Umbra answered.

The gang are now on the top of the wall and they are on the battlement still looking at the drill.

"We made it to Ba Sing Se and we're still not safe." Ying said holding her newborn baby. "No one is." She added.

"We'll find a way to..." Katara was then cut off by a soldier.

"What are you people doing here?" The soldier asked. "Civilians aren't allowed on the wall." He added.

"I'm the Avatar." Aang said stepping forward. "Take me to whoever's in charge." He added and Umbra whistled.

"Who knew Baldy actually had the guts to talk to someone like that." Umbra said.

"Will you shut up?" Ignis asked already irritated at Umbra.

"I COULD but I WON'T." Umbra answered.

"Sorry he's your brother." Ignis said.

"Don't be." Lum said. "Also if you don't want people on the wall then please escort that family to the city." She told the soldiers while pointing at Tahn and Ying and the soldiers did what Lum said while the gang are shown to who is in charge of the soldiers.

"Are you in charge of the soldiers?" Zung asked.

"Yes I am General Sung and it's a pleasure to meet you Avatar but your help is not needed." The General said.

"Not needed?" Aang and Ven asked at the same time.

"Not...needed." General Sung repeated. "We have this situation under control the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall." He added showing them the drill that's going to the wall. "Many have tried to get into Ba Sing Se but none have succeeded." Sung said.

"What about the Dragon of the West?" Toph asked. "He got in." She said.

"Well...technically yes but this is why this city is called Ba Sing Se it's the impenetrable city. We don't call it Na Sing Se because that means penetrable city." The General said.

"Great story but we still have the drill problem." Toph said.

"Not for long because as you can see I have an elite team of Earthbenders called the Terra Team." The General replied.

"Terra is my friend's name!" Ven said a little annoyed.

"But it's catchy." Sokka said but Ven punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He whined.

_"So his friend's name is Terra? No wonder he got a little upset about it." _Lum said in her mind.

Meanwhile the drill is now at the wall and the sides of the drill is protected by Fire Nation tanks and the drill is elongated like a snake and as it moves the metal poles are jutting out into the ground and the drill is closer to the wall. The command tower is now being shown and inside the tower is a girl with black hair that's tied to a single bun at the top and has two bangs on both shoulders, has yellow eyes, wearing black and red armor and a small crown like Fire symbol sitting on a chair with two other girls at her side.

"Behold Princess Azula this drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power." An older man named War Minister Qing said. "Once it tunnels through the wall our troops will storm their city and the Earth Kingdom will finally fall and you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father." He added.

"Hey what are those muscly guys doing down there?" One of the other two girls asked and the second girl has brown hair that's tied to a high long braid and wearing a light pink and dark pink outfit as she's looking through a scope and they see Earthbenders hopping to the trenches getting ready to fight.

"Please the drill's metal shell is impervious to any Earthbending attack." Qing said tapping the scope to demonstrate his point.

"Oh I'm sure it is War Minister Qing." The first girl named Azula said. "But just to be on the safe side Ty Lee and Mai take those Earthbenders out." She commanded.

"Finally something to do." The third girl named Mai said as she stopped twirling her knife and got off the chair she was sitting on and she has black hair tied to two small buns, and is wearing a red and black outfit.

The second girl named Ty Lee got out of her chair and she and Mai got out of the tower.

"Hey! What about me?" A voice asked and Azula turned to see a masked boy who is leaning against the wall crossing his arms.

"Having you deal with the Earthbenders won't be necessary." Azula answered.

"You saying I can't handle it?" The masked boy asked.

"I didn't say that." Azula said.

"It sounded like you did." The masked boy said.

"Listen the reason why I'm not letting you deal with the Earthbenders is because of the fact that you have that marvelous weapon it wouldn't be too fair if you take them out with it and not letting Ty Lee and Mai share the fun. You'd just be in the way." Azula explained.

"That's a stupid reason." The masked boy said.

"I promise when we get inside the city you can do whatever you want." Azula said.

"Just remember our deal Princess." The masked boy said.

"I know you help us win the war and take down the Avatar and we help you find this Ventus boy you told us about." Azula said.

"Good. Just keep that in mind." The masked boy said.

"Oh I will." Azula said and the masked boy leaves the tower.

"I wonder what's under that of his?" War Minister Qing asked.

"That even I don't know but he's very strong and powerful and his weapon is so excellent even I'm jealous of its power. He also has a dark instinct of a Firebender that I just love. He's a great asset to the Fire Nation." Azula said.

Meanwhile the gang are watching the Terra Team move into attack and they bend the earth to send the tanks flying and the leader orders them to go into different groups and they bend the earth again to jut out columns to stop the drill from moving anymore but the columns are destroyed as the sections are moving. The team then see rocks falling but then they see Mai and Ty Lee sliding down the side of the drill and Mai throws her knives at the Earthbenders but they bend the earth to make a shield to avoid the knife attack and then they throw the rock at them but Ty Lee jumps off and performs a front flip before landing behind one of the men and she starts punching him in the points of his body making him fall and she did the same thing to the other men while dodging their attacks and after some quick jabs they all fall to the ground while Ty Lee watches this but General Sung watches this as well and he's distraught.

"We're doomed!" General Sung said but Ignis punches the General.

"Pull yourself together." Ignis said.

"You're right I'm sorry." General Sung said.

"Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help NOW?" Toph asked and Sung comes to Aang.

"Yes please." The General said.

"Okay then let's find out how to stop it." Ven said as he and the others look at it. "Uh, how do we stop it?" He asked and then Aang and Katara look at Sokka.

"Why are you two looking at me?" Sokka asked.

"Well you're the idea guy." Aang answered.

"And I have to come up with EVERYTHING? That's a lot of pressure." Sokka complained.

"You're also the complaining guy." Shimo said.

"That part I don't mind." Sokka said.

"I guess I have to come with this myself since I'm better than you." Shimo said.

Meanwhile after getting off the ferry Zuko and Iroh are in the station and they were in line until it was their turn so they walk to the ticket lady who is looking at the passports Iroh showed her.

"So let's see Mr. Lee and Mr... Um Mushy is it?" The ticket lady asked.

"It's pronounced Mushi." Iroh corrected her.

"You telling me how to do my job?" The ticket lady asked.

"Oh no it's just that I haven't seen a flower like you in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating." Iroh trying to assure her and then she makes some cat meowing.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself handsome. Welcome to Ba Sing Se." The ticket lady said as she stamps the passports.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that." Zuko said taking the passports and he walks off and Iroh follows him.

Unknowing to them Jet and his gang are watching them from a different line.

"I think Lee and Mortem would make great Freedom Fighters. They're just trying to find their ways in the world like us." Jet said.

"You don't know either of them Jet." Smellerbee warned her friend.

"I know Lee didn't get that scar from a Waterbender and I don't think Mortem is a bad guy just quiet." Jet replied.

"I thought we were going straight now." Smellerbee said.

"We are and I figured that those two could be members of our new Freedom Fighters. What do you think Longshot?" Jet asked Longshot who just remained silent. "I can respect that." Jet said.

Meanwhile in the outer wall the Terra Team members are now at the infirmary Katara and Shimo are trying to heal one of the Terra Team members.

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't look injured." General Sung said.

"His chi is blocked." Katara said.

"Tell me who did this to you?" Shimo asked.

"Two girls ambushed us and one of them hit me with a couple of quick jabs and I couldn't Earthbend and I could barely move and then she cartwheeled away." He explained and Katara knew what he meant and so did Shimo.

"Ty Lee." Shimo said with some hatred.

"She may not look dangerous but she knows about the human body and its weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside." Katara said and then Shimo had an idea.

"That's it! We're gonna do the same thing Ty Lee did." Shimo said.

"What chi block people?" Zung asked.

"No we're gonna take that drill down from the inside with its pressure points." Shimo said.

"That's a great idea." Lum said.

"Okay it's settled let's do that." Ven said.

"Toph and Aang bring us down to the ground." Shimo ordered and Aang and Toph did what she said and they went down just how they got up.

The gang are now on the trench and Ven tells Toph to give cover and so she makes a dust screen towards the drill and they start to run before the dust wears off. Back at the command tower Ty Lee notices something from the scope and she sees the dust screen.

"Hey look at that dust cloud it's so...poofy." Ty Lee said. "Poof." She added.

"Are you always this stupid?" The masked boy asked.

"Hey! I was just trying to be cute." Ty Lee said a little offended.

"I'm sure this is nothing Princess." War Minister Qing said.

"Well I think otherwise." The masked boy said. "It's probably a trick from that Avatar." He added.

"It could be." Azula agreed.

Meanwhile the gang are now close to the drill and so Toph bends a hole in the ground.

"Everyone in the hole." Toph ordered and the gang did what she said and she bends the hole closed making it dark.

"It's so dark in here." Sokka said.

"You can't really see a thing." Ignis said.

"Oh no what a nightmare." Shalogar said in mocking horror.

"Good one buddy." Zung said.

"Sorry." Sokka said.

Toph then bent a hole to form a tunnel and the gang moves forward and as they got out they realize they're under the drill itself and Ven notices an opening in the drill and so he and Aang go up onto a bar and they hung their legs and their arms are free helping the gang get into the drill but Toph and Shalogar are not coming.

"Guys what're you doing?" Zung asked.

"There's no way I'm going inside that metal monster. I'm gonna bend it there so I can slow it down." Toph said.

"I'm gonna try and help her." Shalogar said.

"Okay good luck." Ven said as he and Aang enter the drill.

Toph bends a large rock column to jut out and hit the drill but the drill wasn't stopped but Shalogar bends a giant shadow hand and helps hold the column.

"Thanks." Toph said.

"No problem." Shalogar replied as they try to hold on.

The gang are now in a room with pipes and values and they start moving.

"We need a plan of this machine. Some schematics of what the inside looks like and then finds its weak points." Shimo said.

"Where are we gonna get something like that?" Aang asked.

"Simple." Shimo answered as she takes out her sword and she starts to slash at a pipe making steam come out.

"Are you crazy?! Someone can hear us!" Sokka said.

"That's the point stupid. A machine needs engineers to run it so when something breaks?" Shimo asked hoping someone could get it.

"They come and fix it." Lum finished and Shimo nodded and they start hiding.

An engineer comes to see the problem but then he notices someone behind him and it's Umbra who knocks him out with his chain.

"Idiot." Umbra said.

"What was that?" Lum asked.

"That was knocking hot-headed idiots out of the picture." Umbra answered in an 'as of matter of fact' manner.

Shimo then runs up and searches the engineer and then she finds something.

"Perfect." Shimo said as she takes a copy of the schematic and they start going.

The gang climb up a staircase and Shimo opens the schematic next to a pipe.

"Okay the drill is made up of two main structures which are the inner mechanism where we are now and the outer shell. The inner part and the outer part are connected by the braces." Shimo explained.

"I get ya if we cut through them then the entire thing will fall." Zung said and Shimo nodded.

"What're we waiting for let's move it." Ignis said and Shimo leads the way.

The gang are out of the outer shell and they see the braces much to Sokka's amazement.

"Wow those braces are bigger than the ones on the plans." Sokka said.

"Stop gawking." Shimo told him. "We're gonna have to work pretty hard to cut through that." She said.

"Right. Aang and I should take care of this." Katara said.

"Actually you and I should handle this." Shimo said.

"But I haven't done anything at all." Aang said.

"Okay fine you guys can do it." Shimo said.

"Yeah after all you're the better plan girl and Aang and Katara are the cut the stuff up with Waterbending guys. Together we're Team Avatar." Sokka said.

"And what're we gonna do?" Ven asked.

"You guys can be the do nothing guys." Sokka said but Lum smacked him.

"We should at least help." Lum said.

"Look we can do this so don't worry." Aang said as Katara uncorked her pouch and starts bending the water to Aang cutting the brace and Aang catches the water and bends it back deepening the cut.

The two repeated the action over and over again making the cut deeper but they start to get a little tired so they stop to take a breather.

"This is taking too long. I'm finishing this." Ignis said as she takes out her Keyblade and walks to the brace.

"Ven?" Lum asked.

"Yeah." Ven said as the two take out their Keyblades and they join Ignis.

The three start slashing at then metal with their Keyblades cutting the brace and it slides down a little bit making a squealing noise and the gang waited but nothing happened.

"At this rate we won't enough damage before that drill reaches to the wall." Ignis said.

"I don't even know how many more of those I have in me." Aang said.

"It's not that hard Baldy." Umbra said.

"Says the guy who didn't do any bending or cutting." Zung said.

"Neither did you smart mouth." Umbra replied but then they hear groaning echoing through the drill and it also vibrated as the sound continued.

"Hey did you hear that?" Sokka asked. "We took it down! Let's get outta here." He added but before they could go anywhere they hear an intercom going off.

"Congratulations crew the drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se." War Minister Qing said through the intercom. "Start the countdown to victory!" He added and cheers can be heard.

"Oh no." Ven said shaking his head.

* * *

**There you guys go that's Chapter 8 for you so I hope you liked it I'll probably do the next one tomorrow so look forward to that. Next time the gang figure out how to stop the drill but they encounter the three girls and Ven also encounters a familiar masked face. That's it for today so until then take care my fellow readers.**


	9. Stopping the drill

Chapter 9: Stopping the drill

_Dear Journal,_

_Aang, Lum, and I headed to the wall of Ba Sing Se hoping we could find Appa there but as we were about to enter the city we saw something that looked like a drill and it we had a feeling it belonged to the Fire Nation and we knew we had to stop it but we went back to the others first and told them about what stopped us and so we went back to the wall and there we met General Sung who told us that he didn't need our help and said that his Terra Team (which I don't think it's great because that's my friend's name) would take care of the issue but the Terra Team was already beaten and then the general asked us for our help and so we had to figure out how to stop that drill from getting into Ba Sing Se but first we had to help the Terra Team._

_One of the Terra Team members told us that a girl that Aang and his friends know about took them down and when Katara said about taking someone down from the inside Shimo got that idea about taking the drill down from the inside and we all agreed so we went to the drill undetected and got inside but Toph and Shalogar said they'll try and keep the drill from moving and now we entered the drill and Shimo took the schematics so we could know about the inside of the drill and then she told us that the inner part and the outer part are connected by the braces and so Aang and Katara decide to use their Waterbending to take care of it but they stopped to take a breather and Ignis went impatient and attacks with her Keyblade and Lum and I decided to do the same thing and the brace but still nothing happened and we heard that the drill is almost taking the wall down so we have to do something._

* * *

After hearing that the drill is nearing penetration of Ba Sing Se and that the brace wasn't falling off Sokka decided to march over and tries to push it but it wasn't budging.

"I can't believe that this isn't working." Shimo said annoyed.

"This is bad this is really bad." Lum said.

"No kidding Lumino." Umbra said and Sokka stops pushing.

"We're putting everything we've got into busting these braces but it's taking too long!" Sokka said.

"Maybe we don't need cut all the way through." Aang said.

"What do you mean?" Zung asked.

"Toph taught me that you shouldn't 100% of your energy into one strike." Aang said. "Umbra get into a fighting stance." Aang told Umbra and he sighed and did what Aang said. "You gotta be quick and accurate." He began as he hooks his foot behind Umbra's off balancing him. "Hit a series of points and break your opponent's stance." He continued as he did broke Umbra's stance making him try to maintain his balance. "And when he's reeling back deliver the final blow." Aang finished as he hand chops Umbra's head and then he falls. "His weight is his downfall literally." He said.

"Remind me to kill you for that Baldy." Umbra said as he got up.

"I get it so we just need to weaken the braces instead of cutting all the way through." Katara said.

"Then I'll go to the top and I'll deliver the final blow." Aang said.

"And then the drill will go crashing down." Shimo said.

"That's a great plan. Ba Sing Se is depending on us in fact the whole world is depending on us to stop this mechanical monster." Ven said.

"The whole world minus the Fire Nation." Sokka said.

"Of course." Lum said.

"Ven, Lum, and I should be able to help with the braces. It'll save us more time." Ignis said.

"Then let's get to it." Shimo said.

Meanwhile Toph and Shalogar are still trying to slow the drill down but the drill still moving so Toph and Shalogar have to hold tight to try and slow it down.

"Come on... Twinkle Toes! Hurry...up!" Toph grated as she still trying to hold on.

"They'll get through Toph." Shalogar assured her as he was helping. "They have to." He added.

Back at inside the drill Aang, Katara, and Shimo get to work on one side of the drill while Ven, Lum, and Ignis do the other side and thanks to all the efforts of the Benders and the Keyblade wielders they managed to cut through all the braces without taking too much time. Meanwhile at the command tower the girls, the masked boy, and the war minister witness the Earthbenders trying to stop the drill with boulders but the war minister scoffed stating that it's no use but then they hear an intercom going off.

"War Minister! An engineer was ambushed and his schematics were stolen!" A voice said over the intercom.

"War Minister! A brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through! It's sabotage!" Another voice over the intercom said.

"And you thought it was nothing?" The masked boy asked.

"Guard you tongue boy." War Minister Qing said.

"Silence you!" Azula commanded the war minister. "Let's go ladies." Azula said to Ty Lee and Mai and the three girls leave the tower.

"Do I get to have fun this time?" The masked boy asked.

"You're welcome to join in on the fun this time." Azula answered.

"Finally." The masked boy said as he gets off the wall and goes with the girls.

Meanwhile Aang, Katara, and Shimo finish off the last brace and since Ven, Lum, and Ignis already finish their portion they stood by.

"Good work Team Avatar now all Aang has to do is...DUCK!" Sokka shouted as he avoided a blue fireball and the gang see Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and the masked boy on the higher brace.

"Wow Azula you were right. It is the Avatar." Ty Lee said as she looks at both Sokka and Zung. "And friends." She added.

"Hey." Sokka said but Shimo smacked him.

"I don't like you." Zung told Ty Lee.

"You're no fun." Ty Lee said and Ven sees the masked with a mix of shock and hatred.

"YOU!" Ven shouted at the masked boy. "I knew you'd be here...Vanitas!" He added.

"Ah, yes good to see you again Ventus." Vanitas said.

"So that's Ventus we're suppose to look for?" Azula asked.

"Yeah and now he's mine." Vanitas said.

The gang start to run to the entrance that's close but Vanitas, Azula, and Mai do the same while Ty Lee jumps down to the lower brace and swings at the gang but Umbra attacks with his chain knocking her back but she landed on a solid footing. The gang head to the crossroads where the corridor is split in two directions which are left and right.

"You guys get out of here." Aang said. "I know what I have to do." He added as he heads right.

"I'll go with you." Ven said.

"So will I. You need some help." Lum said.

"I'm going too." Ignis said.

"Okay let's go." Aang said but they were stopped by Katara.

"Wait you'll need this more than I do." Katara said giving Aang her pouch and he takes it.

"Thanks." Aang said as he, Ven, Lum, and Ignis head right while the others head left.

Vanitas, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai stop at the same corridor.

"Follow them the Avatar is mine." Azula said.

"I'm going too since Ventus is with him." Vanitas said and the two head right while the two girls take left.

Katara, Sokka, Shimo, Zung, and Umbra run down the corridor until they make it to the end which has a valve leading to a pipe and it has some writing.

"Slurry pipeline? What's that?" Katara asked and Shimo opens the valve to look down.

"It's rock and water mixed together and it means our way out." Shimo said as she goes in first.

"C'mon." Zung said as he went in next.

"Do we have to go in there?" Umbra asked.

"You wanna deal with those psycho ladies?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Umbra answered.

"Just get in there!" Katara yelled.

"Whatever witch." Umbra replied as he goes in.

Ty Lee and Mai reach the end and they see Katara in the slurry pipe but as Mai threw her knife Katara went in before they touched her and the girls look down at the pipe.

"UGH! Disgusting." Mai said grossed out.

"C'mon you heard Azula we have to follow them." Ty Lee said.

"Azula can shoot all the lightning she wants at me. I'm NOT going in that wall sledge juice." Mai replied and Ty Lee just shrugged and goes in making Mai more disgusted and she closes the valve.

Meanwhile Zuko and Iroh are still at the station waiting for the monorail to come but as they waited Jet comes and sits next to Zuko.

"So you have any plans once your in the city?" Jet asked but then they hear a tea merchant pushing a tea cart calling for whoever wants tea and saying that it's the finest in Ba Sing Se and it obviously got Iroh's attention.

"Oh, I'll Jasmine please!" Iroh called and the tea merchant poured a cup, gave it to Iroh, and leaves to find another customer but as Iroh takes a sip of his tea he spat it out. "Coldest Tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it!" Iroh said.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Jet asked and Zuko just sighed and goes with him and there they see Mortem standing waiting for them when Jet asked him to talk as well. "You guys and I have a chance of making it in the city if we stick together. So you guys wanna join the Freedom Fighters?" He offered.

"Thanks but you wouldn't want me in your group." Zuko answered thinking that if Jet found out he's Fire Nation then the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

"I've already joined a group and I'm suppose to meet someone in the city." Mortem said.

"C'mon guys we made a great team looting all that food. Just think of all the good we could do for these refugees." Jet convinces.

"I said no." Zuko said as he walks back to his uncle.

"Not interested." Mortem said walking away to a different direction.

"Have it your way." Jet said but then as he turns back to where Zuko was he sees Iroh drinking a now steaming tea and he realizes something.

Zuko went back to Iroh but then he sees Jet glaring at then with angry eyes before walking away and then Zuko sees the same thing Jet was seeing and so he slaps the tea off Iroh's hand.

"What are you doing Firebending your tea?!" Zuko demanded quietly so no one could him. "For a wise old man that was a stupid move." He added.

"I know you're suppose to cry over spilled tea but it's just so sad." Iroh said as he sniffs.

Meanwhile the slurry poured out of a drain at the back of the drill and Katara, Sokka, Shimo, Zung, and Umbra rode the slurry like a ride and then they land on the ground and they were almost covered in slurry.

"Never doing that again." Umbra said and as they stood up they see Ty Lee coming out of the drain as well but Katara and Shimo quickly bend the slurry back to the drain and Ty Lee who was still in it was trapped.

"Why don't you try blocking my chi now circus freak?!" Katara said and Sokka laughed at the circus freak part.

"Let's keep this up. The pressure will build up in the drill and when Aang delivers the final blow it'll pop." Shimo told her.

"Right." Katara said.

Meanwhile Aang, Ven, Lum, and Ignis reach the top of the drill and they go across the length of it until they see a close to the wall.

"This looks like a good spot." Aang said.

"Then let's get to..." Ven was then cut off by boulders raining down on them and they dodge each.

"What is wrong with them?!" Ignis asked.

"They're trying to break the drill with the boulders." Lum answered.

"Well the boulders are trying to kill us." Ven said.

"GENERAL SUNG! TELL YOUR MEN TO STOP SHOOTING ROCKS DOWN THERE!" Aang called.

"Soldiers whatever you do don't stop shooting rocks down there." General Sung ordered and the soldiers did what he said.

"Idiots!" Ignis said but Aang starts cutting the metal with water.

Meanwhile Katara and Shimo are still bending the slurry and Ty Lee is still trapped.

"Good job girls! Keep it up and don't forget to breathe!" Sokka said.

"Sokka you should try shutting up before you push them a little too far." Zung warned.

"I agree with Zung I am just about sick and tired of hearing you talk all day you're like a chattering hog monkey!" Shimo said.

"Just bend the water woman!" Sokka yelled but Katara bends the slurry at Sokka.

"Told ya." Zung said.

"Idiot." Umbra said.

"Hey you guys need help?" A voice said and it's Toph and Shalogar.

"Toph help us plug this drain." Shimo said and the three girls work together to bend the slurry back to the drain taking Ty Lee with it making the pipes bulge.

Meanwhile Aang is still cutting the metal with water making an x shape but Aang stops bending and starts panting.

"What I give to be a Metalbender." Aang said to himself as he starts cutting through again.

"Aang watch out!" Lum said as she takes out her Keyblade and casts Blizzara on a blue fireball that was coming at them.

"Momo get outta here!" Aang ordered his lemur who flies off and they see the attacker was Azula and Vanitas is at her side.

"Leave Vanitas to me." Ven said taking out his Keyblade.

"I'm helping you." Lum said.

"Same here." Ignis said taking out her Keyblade.

"Three Keyblade wielders?" Vanitas asked. "I'm being underestimated now." He said as he unleashes a fireball.

The three dodge the fireball but the fireball multiplied itself and they homed on the three but Aang deflected them with his Airbending but Azula bends her blue fire by kicking but Ven dodges the flames and uses Strike Raid on her but she dodges the throwing Keyblade but it struck her while going back to Ven but Vanitas throws a streak shot at him but Ven dodges it and Ignis uses Fire Surge on Vanitas but Azula goes for Ignis by Firebending but Ignis dodges her blue flames and attacks with her Keyblade while Ven, Lum, and Aang deal with Vanitas who shoots dark shots at them but Aang deflects them with his Airbending and the he uses Air Slice but Vanitas dodges and strikes with his Keyblade to get them but Lum blocks the attack.

"Not bad." Vanitas commented.

"You'd expected otherwise?" Lum asked as she kicks Vanitas away but Vanitas was sliding back and then stops. "You okay?" She asked Ven.

"Yeah." Ven answered as he goes for Vanitas again by uses Fire Dash but Vanitas dodges out of the way and roundhouse kicks Ven but he recovers and uses Blizzard Edge on Vanitas.

"You're still pathetic." Vanitas said.

"Shut up!" Ven yelled and they see Ignis doing a back flip while casting Fira on Vanitas and she returns to the three while Azula is at Vanitas' side again.

"How're you guys holding up?" Ignis asked.

"Vanitas is still stubborn." Ven answered.

"Let's have more playtime." Azula said as she bends more of her blue flames at the four but Aang sees a boulder that fell, he bends it, and throws it at the two but Vanitas slices the rock with his Keyblade.

"That's all you've got?" Vanitas asked.

"We're just getting started." Aang said as bends the air trying to blow the princess and the masked boy away but Azula dodges by doing splits while Vanitas gets into the ground.

Vanitas reaches the four and then he rises attempting to slash them but Ven uses Time Splicer to get the masked boy but Vanitas disappears and reappears above him trying to slash from above but Lum casts Zero Gravity to hold Vanitas in the air allowing Aang to strike but Azula kicks him away knocking him into the wall and he's now unconscious but Ignis strikes at Vanitas followed by Fire Surge and Ignis enters Fire Storm mode and she starts striking Vanitas again but Azula swipes at her and the two fight again with Ignis attacking Azula until she uses Fire Storm but Azula starts striking at Ignis while Ven and Lum deal with Vanitas who attacks with a swipe shot at the two but Ven uses Quick Blitz while Lum uses Blizzard Raid getting the masked boy but he disappers and reappears again ready to slash from above but Ven casts Aero making Vanitas get caught in the wind and Ven and Lum use Time Splicer together to get Vanitas but he shoots another fireball at the two but Lum blocks the fireball and she and Ven uses Fire Dash to get him.

"You two are really starting to annoy me." Vanitas said.

"Look who's talking." Ven replied but they see Aang getting up and bends the outer wall making a rock fist.

"Sorry for being out." Aang said.

"You're just in time for another party." Lum said and Ignis returns to the three while Azula returns to Vanitas.

"This party is over." Azula said as she bends another blue flame to strike but Aang stops her and pushes her back but Azula charges at them with blue fire blazing in her hands while Vanitas also charges but as they were about to attack slurry bursts out of the hole sending the four to their knees while Azula and Vanitas slide on the slurry.

"This isn't good." Ven said as he tries to stand up but falls to his knees and he and the others start sliding down.

Azula tries to stop her sliding by planting her feet on the side while Vanitas plants his Keyblade on the side to stop his sliding and they stop but they are stuck because of the slurry. Ven, Lum, and Ignis try to stp their sliding by using their Keyblades on the side and it did work but they see Aang falling but Momo comes and saves him and the three attempt to climb back up while Aang is back to where he was.

"Thanks Momo I owe you one." Aang said and the three Keyblade wielders got back to the top.

"Now what?" Ven asked.

"Now all I need is a..." Aang was then cut off by another rock falling next to him.

"This is really annoying." Ignis said.

"Actually I needed that for once." Aang said.

"Well hurry because I'm sure Vanitas is coming back up." Lum said as Aang starts to slice the two sides of the rock with his Air Slice making the rock into a nail shape.

"Okay you guys stand back." Aang said and the three did what he said and he did the same thing and then he and Ven take off and after a few steps Aang makes an Air Scooter to stand on while Ven gets on Aang's back and they are now on the wall as far as his Air Scooter could take him and after it faded the two continue to run up and the gravity was about to take hold of them and they turn and with a yell of effort the two start running back down and Ven gets on Aang's back again while Aang uses his Airbending to make full effect.

Vanitas returned to the top and Azula came last but they see Ven and Aang going down and they realize that they're gonna slam on the rock nail so they try to stop them but Lum and Ignis get in their way as the two boys land on the rock nail hard and Aang bent some air in front of them making Vanitas and Azula fly away but Lum and Ignis ran behind the rock before that happened and the braces that had been cut through broke apart and the slurry flooded in.

Meanwhile the others notice what's going to happen and so Toph bends the earth to make a rock a huge pillar high up and they see the slurry flow out of the drain and Ty Lee was there and as she slides down she hits the pillar and then they see that drill had finally stopped.

"Finally." Katara said.

Ven and Aang are still on the rock nail and they are covered in slurry again and they wipe it off their faces and they see Lum and Ignis covered in slurry as well and they wipe it off their faces.

"Other than the fact that I'm covered in disgusting juice good job you two." Lum said.

"Thanks." Ven said.

"Look at those idiots. Serves them right." Ignis said pointing up at the soldiers who were also covered in slurry including General Sung.

"Let's head back to the others." Aang said.

"Yeah." Ven said.

Ty Lee spat out slurry and wiped the slurry off her face and she looks around to see that the Avatar's friends have vanished and she sees Vanitas and Azula sliding down the rear ramp and then Vanitas jumps off and lands on the slurry splashing more on Ty Lee and Azula does the same and the three see a valve open up and Mai is there.

"We lost." Mai said.

"Don't think it's over yet. You three might still have a chance of getting into the city. Just think for yourselves." Vanitas said as he summons a dark portal. "I'll be back." He added as he enters the portal and it disappears.

"I wonder what Vanitas is up to?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm not sure but he's still a great asset to the Fire Nation and that boy Ventus wasn't as weak as Vanitas said he is." Azula said. "We have a new enemy ladies and I say we should get rid of him." She added.

"But Vanitas said..." Mai was cut off by Azula.

"I know what he said but I'm just saying Ventus and his girlfriends are the new enemies and they could be threats of the Fire Nation as well." Azula said. "I'm going to allow Vanitas to deal with him again." She added.

"So now what?" Ty Lee asked.

"It's like Vanitas said we're gonna have to figure out how to get into the city." Azula answered.

Meanwhile at the station the monorail to Ba Sing Se finally arrived and everyone including Zuko and Iroh.

"Last call for Ba Sing Se!" The announcer called.

Jet and his friends walk through the station and Jet still has anger in his eyes about how Iroh heated his tea but Smellerbee thinks he's over reacting.

"Jet relax so if the old guy likes hot tea." Smellerbee said.

"He heated it himself!" Jet replied. "Those guys are Firebenders!" Jet added as he sees Zuko and Iroh boarding the monorail and they do the same jsut a few cars behind.

Zuko and Iroh sit next to a couple who is holding their baby.

"That's a very cute baby." Iroh commented.

"Thank you." The mother replied.

The Earthbenders from behind push the tracks making the monorail move out of the station.

Meanwhile the gang are back on the top of the wall watching the sun set and they all managed to get the slurry off them.

"Good work Team Avatar." Sokka said.

"Enough with the 'Team Avatar' stuff. No matter how often you say it it's not gonna catch on." Katara said.

"Maybe it will." Shalogar said.

"We'll have to come up with a different name." Ignis said.

"Now that we stopped the drill we'd better get into the city now." Ven said.

"Oh yeah we still have to tell the Earth King about the solar eclipse." Zung said.

"We'll do that. C'mon." Shimo said as they head for the monorail.

"What about..." Sokka was then cut off by Umbra.

"Shut up already!" Umbra said irritated.

* * *

**Chapter 9 is now out people. This chapter feels longer than the other chapters to me and I hope you guys like the fight between Aang, Ven, Lum, and Ignis vs. Azula and Vanitas but I'm happy with it. Next time the gang finally enter Ba Sing Se but while there they someone who will get in their way. Until then take care my friends.**


	10. Welcome to Ba Sing Se

Chapter 10: Welcome to Ba Sing Se

_Dear Journal,_

_After hearing that the drill is almost to Ba Sing Se we had to do something fast but Aang suggested that maybe we shouldn't cut all the way through and instead weaken the braces and then Aang can go to the top and finish it off and we all agreed to his plan so Aang, Katara, and Shimo work together to weaken some braces while Ignis, Lum, and I do the same for the other braces and after weakening them we started to head out but then we were attacked by three girls and to my surprise and rage Vanitas was with them but we had to get out of the drill and we had to split up so Aang can get to the top and finish the job and Ignis, Lum, and I decided to tag along while Katara, Sokka, Shimo, Zung, and Umbra go the other way._

_We head for the top of the drill and Aang started cutting the best spot for his final blow but while he's cutting the soldiers start dropping rocks on the drill which was really annoying but Aang kept cutting and after cutting the spot we were attacked again by Vanitas and one of the girls named Azula and so we started fighting against them but Vanitas was as tough than last time we fought while Azula proved to be very dangerous but we worked together to fight them back but during our battle slurry suddenly showed up and we slid off the top but we managed to get on top and Aang used a rock that fell to his advantage and he and I started running on the wall and went back down at the rock delivering the final blow on the drill stopping it and then we went back to the wall and started heading for the city._

* * *

The gang arrive on the monorail and it started moving and even though it was long ride they were patient especially Umbra with Lum keeping him in line.

"Hey look! The inner wall!" Shimo called pointing at the inner wall and everyone looked at it.

"We finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece." Katara said.

"Hey don't jinx it! We could be attacked by an exploding Fire Nation spoon or find out that the city is submerged in the ocean full of killer shrimp." Sokka said and Shalogar and Ignis just raised their eyebrows as if Sokka is being crazy.

"You hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asked.

"Oh, don't remind me." Zung said shaking his head from his memory of drinking the cactus juice back at the desert.

"Too embarrassed to remember your experience from it?" Umbra asked smirking.

"Umbra..." Lum warned.

"Look weird stuff just happens to us." Sokka said and then a strange man sucking on what looks like corn sits between them with a dazed look on his face.

"Oooookay." Ignis said.

Aang looks away from the window with downcast look and Ven notices and tries to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Aang we'll find him I promise." Ven said.

"It's such a big city." Aang said.

"And he's a giant bison. How can someone hide him?" Sokka asked.

Their answer was here after the monorail was through the inner wall and they look at the city for the very first time and some were surprised while Umbra just yawned while looking at it.

"This is bigger than Omashu." Zung said.

_"Nothing's special about this city. Our city in our world is MUCH bigger than this." _Umbra said in his mind.

"I've never been to this kind of city before." Shalogar said.

"Neither of us have." Katara said and the monorail stops at another station.

"Back in the city just great." Toph said with sarcasm in her voice.

"What's the problem? This place looks amazing." Ven said.

"Just a bunch of walls and rules. Just wait you'll get sick of it in a couple of days." Toph said.

"I'll have to agree with her on this one." Ignis said as they got off the monorail.

"I'm coming for you buddy." Aang said looking at his bison whistle.

"He's gotta be here. Let's go look." Ven said but as the monorail leaves they see a woman with a very, very creepy smile on her face and she walks over to the gang.

"Hello my name is Joo Dee." Joo Dee introduced herself in a very polite and strange kind of way. "It is an honor showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se." Joo Dee said looking at Aang and then looks at the others. "And you must be Katara, Sokka, Toph, Shimo, Zung, Shalogar, Ventus, Lumino, Ignis, and Umbra." She added but Umbra gives her an "I don't like you" look while Shimo walks up to her. "Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?" She asked.

"Hello we have some information that needs to be given to the Earth King right now." Shimo said.

"Wonderful let's begin our tour and I'll show you your new home here." Joo Dee said as she walks away.

"Maybe you didn't get what she said to you. We need to get this information about the war to the Earth King." Zung said.

"You're in Ba Sing Se now and everyone is safe." Joo Dee replied and everyone looks at her and have no choice but to follow her to a carriage to begin their 'tour'. "This is the lower ring." Joo Dee said as they pass through it.

"What's that wall for?" Lum asked looking out the carriage window.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are ones outside to protect us and ones inside to maintain order." Joo Dee answered. "The lower ring is where our newest arrivals live as well as our craftsmen and artisans people who work with their hands. It's so lively." She said and while the gang look at the people the people look at the gang back with hatred.

"No it's not. It's a rathole." Umbra said.

"Watch your mouth." Lum said.

"Quiet sis." Umbra replied coldly.

"Well you'd want to watch your step." Joo Dee said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ven said.

"Why do they have all those poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asked.

"This is why I never came to this place. I always heard it was different from the way the monks taught us to live." Aang said.

Meanwhile in the different part of the lower ring Zuko was walking down the market place until he was joined by Iroh who is holding a vase of flowers.

"I want our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend." Iroh said nudging Zuko and winks but Zuko just rolls his eyes.

"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here." Zuko said with hostile in his voice.

"Life happens wherever you are whether you make it or not. Now come on we need to find some jobs and we start this afternoon." Iroh said.

Unknowing to them Jet is glaring at them from a distance while Smellerbee and Longshot are with him.

"Look at them Firebenders living right under everyone's nose." Jet said with hatred.

"Jet you saw a man drinking hot tea it doesn't prove he's a Firebender." Smellerbee said. "And if he is are we suppose to attack him? I thought we were starting over and changing our ways." She added.

"We are. I'll just get the evidence I need and let the police handle it when I report them." Jet said and Smellerbee and Longshot leave him alone.

"I can help you prove they're Firebenders." Someone said and Jet looks around to see who said it and from the alley reveals to be Mortem and at his side is a girl with purple eyes, green hair with a streak of black, wearing a yellow top with a short sleeve on the left side while the right side is sleeveless, a black skirt, and a violet choker around her neck.

"Oh, Mortem glad to see you. You saw that man Firebend too?" Jet asked.

"Yeah I did and now I would like to expose them." Mortem said.

"Great and who's your girlfriend?" Jet asked looking at the girl.

"My name is Vi." Vi introduced. "I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his partner." She added in a sour tone.

"Sorry I thought...never mind." Jet said.

"Let's go expose those Firebenders." Mortem said as he goes after Zuko and Iroh and Vi and Jet follow.

Meanwhile the gang are still with Joo Dee continuing their 'tour'.

"This is the middle ring of Ba Sing Se home to the financial district, shops, restaurants, and the University." Joo Dee said while the carriage crossed the bridge.

"Yeah we met a professor from Ba Sing Se University. He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered some information about the war that is absolutely CRUCIAL FOR THE KING TO HEAR!" Sokka shouted but she gave her creepy smile.

"Isn't history fascinating?" Joo Dee asked. "Look here is one of the oldest buildings in the middle ring, the town hall." She said as the carriage stops and she got out of the carriage.

"Something is wrong with that woman. She's hearing every word we say to her." Zung said.

"It's called being handled. Get used to it." Toph said.

"Something tells me we're gonna be here a while." Ven said to himself.

"Same here." Shalogar said.

Meanwhile Jet. Mortem, and Vi are standing outside a tea shop on the opposite sides of the door and they look through the shutters watching the Zuko and Iroh.

"Well you two look like official tea servers." The tea shop owner said. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Ridiculous." Zuko said while he's wearing an apron while Iroh is struggling with his apron strings on the back.

"Does this come in a larger size?" Iroh asked.

"I have an extra string in the back." The tea shop owner said while pouring tea in two cups. "Have some tea while you wait." He added as he goes to the back room.

Zuko scowls at his tea while Iroh drank his tea but spat it out making disgusted sounds.

"This tastes nothing more than hot leaf juice!" Iroh commented.

"Uncle that's what ALL tea is." Zuko said in a suffering voice.

"How can a member of my own family say something so horrible?" Iroh asked while taking the pot. "We're gonna make some changes around here." He said as he dumps the tea outside.

The three quickly head for the alley after Iroh dumped the tea outside as they didn't want to get discovered or have tea splashed on them.

Meanwhile the gang are still doing the 'tour' with Joo Dee.

"This is the upper ring the home to our most important citizens." Joo Dee said while passing a large wall. "Your home isn't far from here." She added.

"What's inside that wall?" Lum asked looking out the window and she's looking at the roof of a building beyond the wall and she also sees three men standing in the doorway and the men look at the carriage moving past them.

"And who are those guys in robes?" Ignis asked looking at the three men.

"Inside is the royal palace and those men are agents of the Dai Li the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se." Joo Dee answered. "They are guardians of all our traditions." She added.

"Can we see the King now?" Aang asked.

"Oh, no. One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King." Joo Dee said.

"This is getting annoying by the second. I hate this city already." Umbra said.

"Guess I'm not the only one." Toph said.

The carriage stops at a building and the gang get out of the carriage and they look the house.

"Here we are. This is your new home." Joo Dee said and then a messenger arrives and gives a message to Joo Dee. "More good news your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed and should be put through in about a month." Joo Dee said.

"A month?!" Sokka and Zung repeated at the same time.

"Six to eight weeks actually." Joo Dee clarified.

"WHAT?!" Sokka and Zung asked in shock at the same time.

"No need to shout. Let us go inside." Joo Dee said as they enter the house and they look around it. "Isn't this nice? I think you'll enjoy it here." She said.

"I think we'd enjoy it if we didn't stay here longer. Can't we see the Earth King sooner?" Shimo asked.

"The King is very busy running the finest city in the world. You will see him as time permits." Joo Dee answered.

"If we're staying here for a month then we should spend time looking for Appa." Aang said and Momo perk up hearing him.

"I would be more than happy to escort you anywhere you want to go." Joo Dee said.

"No way you're comin' with us." Umbra said.

"Yeah we don't need a babysitter." Toph said as she got up and heads for the door but Joo Dee blocks her way.

"I won't be in the way and letting you go alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start?" Joo Dee asked.

"Oh, brother." Ven said.

They start at the pet store and as they entered Momo starts eating some feed but the cat owls scared him off and the gang ask him about Appa.

"I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything about a sky bison. I didn't even know they there were any." The pet shop owner said.

"Well there's gotta be a black market right? Do you know who runs it?" Shalogar asked and the pet store owner sees Joo Dee shaking her head not wanting him to talk.

"I'm sorry that would be illegal." The pet store owner said and then sees the animals. "You'll have to leave now your pet is causing a disturbance with my cat owls." He added as Momo is still trying to take the feed but they leave the pet store.

The gang decide to try the University and they see a student so they run up to him for any questions.

"Um, I've never seen any Sandbenders or nomads around here but you should ask Professor Zei he teaches the class about desert cultures." The student said.

"Right and which of your professors could we ask about the war with the Fire Nation?" Shimo asked and the student sees Joo Dee shaking her head again and Shimo and Sokka notice this time but she stopped shaking her head.

"I don't know. I'm a political science student." The student said.

"It's not hard to talk. Just tell us." Ignis said.

"I'm sorry but I have to get to class." The student said as he starts running but he trips and drops his scrolls but he picks them up and starts moving.

The gang are driven back to their new home since they couldn't anymore answers.

"Well I'm sorry no one has seen your bison but why don't you rest? Someone will be over with dinner later." Joo Dee said and the carriage starts to move.

Ven sees a man in a house across from them is peeking out his door but the man notices him and quickly hides inside his house.

"I wonder." Ven said as he heads to the house and the others follow him and he knocks on the door and the man opens it.

"The Avatar. I heard you were in town." The man said. "I'm Pong." Pong introduced himself.

"Hey Pong." Aang said.

"So Pong why is everyone so scared of talking about the war?" Ven asked.

"War? Scared? What do you mean?" Pong asked nervously.

"I can feel you shaking." Toph said.

"Don't bother lying to us." Lum said.

"Look I'm just a minor government official. I've waited three years to get this house and I don't want to get in trouble." Pong said.

"Trouble with who?" Katara asked.

"Shhh! Listen to me you can't mention the war here and whatever you do stay away from the Dai Li." Pong said closing his door.

"Well that was convenient." Ignis said as they head back to their house and the sun is setting.

"Something is wrong in this city and we're gonna find out what." Zung said.

"We can't because that stupid guide will keep bothering us if we do." Umbra said and they got in their house.

Dinner was delivered to them and they started eating but Ven eats slowly and then pushes his food away.

"I'm not really hungry." Ven said.

"Can I have yours then?" Sokka asked and Ven nodded and Sokka takes Ven's food and starts chowing down.

"Is something bothering you Ven?" Katara asked.

"It's nothing." Ven said as he starts to stand up. "I'm going to bed." He added but Aang stops him.

"Actually can I talk to you alone?" Aang asked.

"Sure." Ven answered and everyone got up and left the two boys alone. "Look I'm sorry we couldn't find Appa but we'll still try." Ven said.

"It's not that. There's something I forgot to tell you about." Aang said.

"What?" Ven asked.

"Well you might find this weird but this one time while Katara, Sokka, and I left Omashu we were over a swamp but then we got there and if something supernatural happened but Sokka doesn't believe that because he's a 'realistic' type of guy. Anyway we were stuck in the swamp and then we got separated from each other and while I was looking for Katara and Sokka I heard some laughing and it was from vision of a girl that looked like Toph and flying boar was with her." Aang explains.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Ven asked.

"Well while I was chasing that girl who looks like Toph I had another vision of a boy who looks almost like you and someone else that looks like that masked boy we fought back at the drill. What was his name again? Vanitas?" Aang asked and Ven nodded. "Anyway I saw you two fighting and even though you were putting up a great fight Vanitas was beating you but you never gave up and so you kept fighting back but you were down and as Vanitas was finishing you off I tried to do something but I found Katara and Sokka." Aang said.

"So what you saw a vision of me in a swamp?" Ven asked.

"Yeah. Strange huh?" Aang asked.

"Nah, strange things always happen. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Ven asked.

"Actually I have something to ask. Back at the Serpent's Pass when we camping out and when we were asleep I kind of heard you scream a little and breathing heavily. Did you have a nightmare?" Aang asked.

"Kind of." Ven answered. "You see I was in a wasteland and I didn't see any of you so I looked around but then I saw you and everyone else dead and I saw Terra who said you guys were threats from the darkness and he said the same thing to me while calling me an infantile coward and then he started killing me next. I still couldn't bear that thought and I hope I didn't wake you." Ven said.

"Nah, I went back to sleep after you went back to sleep." Aang said. "By the way who's Terra?" He asked.

"Terra is one of my best friends and he's like an older brother to me. We have friendly rivalry together because we have the same dream of being Keyblade masters." Ven explained.

"Where is he?" Aang asked.

"I dunno I actually want to look for him while I was also looking for Vanitas but I saw him back at the desert. See after you left in the desert I followed you and I also started looking for Appa too but then I found Terra but when I started talking to him he started saying horrible things to me like I did something wrong to him and then he called me weak and walked off." Ven explained.

"Friends shouldn't talk to each other like that. Maybe he was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk you." Aang said.

"I don't think so. I'm hoping to find him so I can make peace with him again." Ven said.

"You'll be friends again. I know you will." Aang said.

"Thanks. I'm going to bed now." Ven said as he got up. "Good night." He said.

"Good night." Aang said as he gets up and they head for their rooms.

Meanwhile Jet, Mortem, and Vi crouch behind a laundry line and they watch Zuko and Iroh in their apartment.

"Would you like some tea Nephew?" Iroh offered.

"I've been working in that tea shop all day. I'm sick of tea!" Zuko said.

"Sick of tea? That's almost like sick of breathing." Iroh said looking for something. "Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?" He asked.

"They're not here." Jet said and he's holding the spark rock. "You'll have to Firebend old man." He added and they see Iroh leaving the room.

"Where's he going?" Vi asked.

"Jet did you steal those spark rocks from their apartment only?" Mortem asked and they see Iroh coming back in.

"I burrowed our neighbor's. Such kind people." Iroh said as he strikes the spark rocks twice and fire was made boiling the tea.

"I knew that would happen." Mortem said.

"Blast it!" Jet yelled.

"I guess we'll to try a different method." Vi said.

* * *

**Finally another chapter done for you. I hope it was enjoyable and I would like some positive reviews on your way out. Next time they find a way to get into the Earth King's palace but they meet a new enemy who will try to constantly get in their way. Until then goodbye.**


	11. Getting into the palace

Chapter 11: Getting into the palace

_Dear Journal,_

_Aang, Lum, Ignis, and I successfully managed to stop the drill from reaching Ba Sing Se and after regrouping with the others we headed for the monorail station to rest up before getting into the city and by the time it was morning we got to the monorail and it started taking us for a long ride to the inner wall and the we reached the city which is kind of big but I still promised Aang I'd find Appa for him no matter what but as we got off the monorail and began to search for Appa we met a woman named Joo Dee who started giving us a 'tour' around the city in the lower ring, middle ring, and upper ring but Sokka and Zung keep telling Joo Dee that we came to talk to the Earth King about the war but she keeps ignoring us and after our 'tour' she tells us that we would see the Earth King about a month much to our displeasure._

_Aang said that if we were gonna stay for a month we could search for Appa and I agreed but Joo Dee wanted to come along and we tried the pet store first and then the University but we didn't get any answers and the people we talked sounded scared of talking about the war and when we met another person we were also warned to stay away from people known as the Dai Li to avoid trouble and also not to mention the war in the city and we assumed that something fishy was going on in the city and we need to find out about that but we decided to have dinner and get some sleep._

* * *

It's now morning in Ba Sing Se and Katara walked outside while yawning and then she sees a newspaper in the front basket and starts to read it and she starts to give an excited gasp as she runs back inside the house.

"I've got it! I know how we're gonna see the Earth King." Katara said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Shalogar asked.

"Yeah. 'One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King'." Toph said mocking Joo Dee.

"Not to mention Joo Dee's starting to become a pain in the rear end." Ignis added.

"The King is having a party at the palace for his pet bear." Katara told them.

"You mean platypus-bear?" Aang asked.

"No it says just bear." Katara answered.

"What about a pet skunk-bear?" Sokka asked.

"Or armadillo-bear?" Toph asked.

"Gopher-bear?" Zung asked.

"Just... bear." Katara repeated.

"This place is weird." Toph commented.

"What's so weird about just a normal bear? Umbra and I have seen them all the time." Lum said.

"Well maybe you two were in a place were just bears live." Sokka said.

"Got that right Chokka." Umbra said.

"Sokka!" Sokka corrected.

"Anyway the palace is packed and we can sneak in with the crowd." Katara said.

"Won't work." Toph said.

"Why?" Ven asked.

"Well no offense to you simple country folk but a real society crowd would spot you a mile away. You've got no manners." Toph answered as she takes a pastry and starts eating it and burps loudly.

"I've got no manners? You're not exactly Lady Fancy Fingers." Katara replied.

"Umbra and I also learned manners thank you very much." Lum added.

"I was taught manners from my adopted parents." Shalogar said.

"I think her idea of manners are different than yours." Ignis said as Toph throws the pastry away.

"I learned proper society behavior and chose to leave it. You never learned anything and frankly it's too late." Toph said.

"But you learned it so you can teach us." Sokka said.

"Yeah I'm mastering every element so how hard can manners be?" Aang said as he takes a drape and wears it like a cloak. "Good evening Miss Katara of the Water Tribe, Mister Sokka of the Water Tribe, Miss Shimo of the Water Tribe, Mister Zung of the Earth Kingdom, Mister Shalogar of the Mysteriousness, Mister Ventus, Miss Lumino, Miss Ignis, Mister Umbra, Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty. Your Momoness." Aang said in a civilized voice while bowing to almost everyone.

"Avatar Aang how are you? Do go on." Sokka said who is also wearing a drape like a cloak and he's also talking in a civilized voice and he bows.

Aang bows back and Sokka bows back and Aang bows back and the process repeats until they both bow at the same time and hit each other in the head making Umbra laugh.

"Katara, Shimo, and Lum might be able to pull it off but you two would be lucky to pass as busboys." Toph said.

"But I look so fancy." Sokka said.

"Yeah not really." Umbra said.

"I should be able to join in too." Ignis said.

"You probably can." Toph said.

"Then it's settled we can get in while looking fancy." Shimo said.

"Then you girls better get to work." Zung said.

"Agreed." Shimo said.

During the rest of the day the girls were shopping for clothes and after the shopping was done they head back to the house and went to a room to get ready and while they were getting ready Aang and Sokka play a variation of Rock-Paper-Scissors while Zung and Shalogar practice their combat skills while Umbra takes a nap while Ven practices his Keyblade skills. The door finally opens and Katara, Toph, Shimo, Lum, and Ignis are dressed up and they held a pose while giggling.

"Wow you look beautiful." Aang commented to Katara while blushing at Katara.

"You look beautiful like a princess." Ven said to Lum while rubbing the back of his head making Lum blush a little bit.

Katara was about to respond but Toph put s her fan in Katara's face.

"Don't talk to commoners Katara. First rule of society." Toph said.

"We'll get into the party and find a way to let you in through the side gate." Shimo said.

"Sounds good." Zung said.

"Be careful not to blow your cover." Shalogar said.

"We won't." Katara said and they leave the house.

"We'd better get ready to get to the outside of the palace and wait for them." Ven said.

"You guys go. I'm stayin'." Umbra said as he takes his nap again.

"Okay then." Shalogar said and then they see Momo walking around the room wearing the drape like a cape.

Meanwhile Jet, Mortem, and Vi stood in an alleyway across from the teashop and watched as one of the city guards enter the shop.

"Let's get in and prove to the guards that they're Firebenders." Jet said.

"Not so fast Jet we still don't have any evidence." Mortem said.

"Besides if we start accusing then we would end up in jail and I'm don't think that's what we want." Vi said.

"Jet!" Someone called and it's Smellerbee and Longshot.

"Oh, hey guys we could use some help with some surveillance." Jet said.

"Listen Jet we've been talking and we think you're being obsessed with this and it's not healthy." Smellerbee said.

"You BOTH think this?" Jet asked and Longshot places his hand on Smellerbee's shoulder.

"We came here to make a fresh start but you won't let this go even if there's no proof." Smellerbee said.

"You guys would've helped us get evidence." Jet replied.

"Jet you've gotta stop this." Smellerbee said.

"Maybe you guys forgot why we need to start over. Maybe you forgot how the Fire Nation left us all homeless and how they wiped out all the people we loved." Jet said. "If you two aren't gonna help then we'll get the evidence on our own." He added.

"Jet don't be rash. We can't just barge in an accuse." Mortem said.

"Fine then I'll do this myself." Jet said as walks to the tea shop.

"Idiot." Vi said.

In the tea shop Zuko is serving tea and Iroh pours the tea in the cup and one of the off guards drink it.

"This tea is the best in the city." The off guard said.

"The secret ingredient is love." Iroh said and Zuko gives a disgusted look while the tea shop owner looks at the customers drinking and enjoying the tea.

"I think you're due for a raise." The tea shop owner said but then they see Jet storming in the shop.

"I'm tired of waiting. Those two are Firebenders!" Jet declared while drawing his hookswords. "I saw this old man heating his tea!" He added.

"He works at a tea shop." One of the off guards said.

"He's a Firebender! I can prove it!" Jet yelled but the guards stood up.

"Drop your weapons nice and easy." The guard said.

"You'll have to defend yourself and everyone will know." Jet said to Iroh but Zuko takes the guards broadswords.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show." Zuko said as he takes a table and kicks at Jet.

Jet slices at the table, jumps over it, and attacks Zuko but Zuko jumps back and lands on another table but Jet slices at the table but Zuko stands on one side but Jet slices at the table legs but Zuko jumps high and then attacks at Jet's feet but Jet jumps back and lands and then charges at Zuko and the two swing their swords at each other.

Meanwhile Katara, Toph, Shimo, Lum, and Ignis arrive outside the palace and there's a line at the palace door and by the time it was the girls' turn they see the guard checking the line.

"Invitation please." The guard said.

"I think this will do." Toph said taking out her Beifong seal.

"No entry without an invitation. Step out of line please." The guard told them.

"Look the Pangs and the Yum Soon Hans are waiting for us. I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let me in." Toph said.

"Step out of line please." The guard repeated while pointing his finger and the girls did what he said.

Shimo and Lum see a carriage arriving at the entrance and they see a man coming out and walking to the entrance and when the two see the guards bowing to him Shimo got an idea and the girls walk up to the man who has black hair tied to a long braid, a goatee, and wearing a black and green robe.

"Excuse me sir. I'm sorry to bother you but my cousin lost our invitations." Shimo explained.

"She's blind." Lum whispered.

"Can you please help us? Our family is inside and are probably worried." Katara said.

"I am honored." The man said small bowing. "Follow me please." He added as he leads them to the palace door and they see the guard again but the guard bows to the man and he allows them to pass but Katara and Toph couldn't resist but make faces at him when they got passed.

The girls and the man enter the palace ballroom where they see people standing in groups and small talking while they also see a long table and a brown furred bear sitting at the end of it eating all the food in front of it much to the disgust of two men sitting beside it but the girls look around the ballroom.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The man asked. "By the way I am Long Feng. I'm a cultural minister to the King." Long Feng introduced.

"I'm Kwa Mai." Shimo introduced herself.

"I'm Li Fan." Katara introduced herself.

"I'm Jing." Ignis introduced.

"I'm Yin." Lum introduced. "And this is...Dum." Lum introduced Toph who yanks a string on Lum's headdress but Lum grabs her wrist before doing so.

"Now where is your family? I'd love to meet them." Long Feng said.

"Um...We don't see them right now but we'll look for them." Shimo said.

"Yes thank you very much for all your help." Lum said as they start to walk away but as they started moving Long Feng stands in front of them.

"Don't worry. As your escort it would be dishonorable to abandon you ladies without finding your family. Let's keep looking." Long Feng said.

_"Darn it!"_ Lum said in her mind.

Meanwhile outside the palace Ven, Aang, Momo, Sokka, Shalogar, and Zung are standing behind a lion statue watching the side entrance.

"What's taking them so long?" Shalogar asked.

"Don't know but I guess we'll have to find another way in." Ven said.

"I was thinking..." Sokka was then cut off by Aang.

"How about them?" Aang suggested pointing at busboys. "Toph said we can pass as busboys." He said.

"Sounds good." Zung said. "What was your plan Sokka?" He asked.

"Never mind. Aang's plan is better." Sokka said.

"Let's be careful." Ven said as they make their move.

Meanwhile Jet and Zuko continue their fight in the tea shop but as the fight continued Jet kicks Zuko to a wall knocking him outside the shop and into the streets and Jet followed him to attack again with one of his hookswords but Zuko blocks with the broadswords.

"You seem tired of fighting with those swords. Why don't you Firebend at me?" Jet asked but Zuko knocks Jet back.

"Please son! You're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" Iroh said.

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now." Jet said as he hooks the ends of his swords together and starts swinging at Zuko pushing him back but Zuko uses one of his swords to stop the attack and traps one of the hookswords in the pavement.

"YOU'RE the one who needs help!" Zuko replied as he lets go of the hooksword but Jet starts to attack again but Zuko uses one of the broadswords to get Jet.

Jet who saw the attack bent backwards to avoid the strike and as he did Zuko cuts the wheat that was in Jet's mouth in half but Jet regains his balance and jumps to a nearby well.

"You see that?" Jet asked the nearby people who are watching the fight. "The Fire Nation is trying to silence me! It'll NEVER happen!" Jet said as he attacks Zuko again and the fight continues.

Meanwhile at the palace ballroom Ven, Aang, Sokka, Shalogar, and Zung are now wearing the busboy outfits while Momo is under Aang's hat showing only his tail and the boys are carrying dishes to serve while they're trying to find the Earth King.

"Do you know where the girls are?" Shalogar asked.

"Haven't seen them but we should focus on finding the Earth King." Sokka said.

"We don't know what he looks like." Ven said as Momo's tail begins to wave at Sokka.

"You know royal, flowing robe, fancy jewelry." Sokka said while grabbing Momo's tail tightly.

"But that can be anyone." Aang said.

"Another crab puff please." A voice said and it's Lum and Toph and Sokka serves the crab puffs.

"You found us." Aang said.

"I can tell your footsteps anywhere Twinkle Toes." Toph said.

"And my magic was able to track you." Lum added and Shimo, Katara, and Ignis join them.

"Thanks for letting us in." Sokka said with his obvious sarcasm.

"Shut up. The guy who escorted us wouldn't let us out of his sight." Shimo explained.

"What guy?" Zung asked looking around.

"Someone named Long Feng. He helped us get in here." Ignis said.

"And before you ask no we haven't seen the Earth King yet." Katara said and then Joo Dee shows up but she doesn't have her creepy smile.

"What are you doing here?" Joo Dee asked. "You must leave or we will be in serious trouble." She said as she tries to push Sokka away but he uses his tray to block her spilling the crab puffs.

"Not until we see the Earth King." Shimo replied.

"You don't understand you must go." Joo Dee said as she pushes Sokka at Aang who was carrying a pitcher making him spill and it made a woman scream in surprise and her make up was now ruined.

"Sorry!" Aang said.

"Don't shout. Here." Ven said as he takes a towel and starts wiping the spill off her. "There. We're so sorry." Ven said. "C'mon we'd better keep looking for the King." Ven said to his friends as they try to get away from Joo Dee.

Meanwhile Jet and Zuko continue their sword fight and the crowd kept watching this and during the fight Jet and Zuko were now back-to-back and they keep swing at each other from behind and this kept going until two Dai Li agents show up.

"This fight is over. Drop your weapons." One of the Dai Li agents said and the two stop fighting.

"Arrest them! They're Fire Nation!" Jet declared.

"This poor boy is confused. We're just simple refugees." Iroh said.

"This young man wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees." The tea shop owner said.

"It's true. We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the best tea maker in the city." One of the off guards said.

"Oh, I don't know about the best." Iroh said blushing.

"Come with us son." The Dai Li agent said while walking to Jet, grabbing Jet's hands, and make handcuffs from their rock gloves and they start dragging Jet away.

"You don't understand. They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" Jet yells as he gets sent to a carriage and they drive off.

Among the crowd Smellerbee and Longshot watch Jet being taken away and they leave the crowd while Mortem and Vi watch this as well and they walk away.

"What an idiot." Vi said. "At least we don't have to put up with him anymore." She added.

"Yeah. I just got a call from Somnum. He said he and Grav will be here by tomorrow." Mortem said.

"Okay and what about the other two?" Vi asked.

"I also got a call from him and he said he and his sister are already here." Mortem answered.

"Great. Let's rest up for now after suffering with that oaf. I was also tired of spying on that spoiled boy and that old man." Vi said and the two start walking.

Meanwhile back at the palace ballroom Ven, Aang, Sokka, Zung, and Shalogar continue to search for the Earth King while also serving dishes and they split up to make the search easier and as they keep searching Zung hears a gong being sounded and he sees a curtained palanquin being carried by guards and Zung looks closely to make sure if it's the person they've been looking for and after the palanquin was put down and guards were lining in front of it.

"That must be the Earth King." Zung said.

"You found him?" Sokka asked joining him.

"Yeah let's go find the others." Zung said but before they could go anywhere they see the palanquin being lifted again so they try to go after it but two Dai Li agents show up and grab the two taking them away.

Aang and Ven see the palanquin being lifted and they assume that the Earth King is here so they try to follow it and while this is happening Dai Li agents are taking Katara, Toph, Shimo, Lum, Ignis, and Shalogar away and the two boys keep going after the palanquin but before they could even get close to the palanquin the man that escorted the girls appeared in front of them and he takes the hat off of Aang's head also showing Momo who gets off of Aang's head and lands on Ven's arms.

"Avatar it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Long Feng great secretariat of Ba Sing Se and head of the Dai Li. I'd like to talk to you and your friends will be waiting for you in the library." Long Feng said walking away and the boys follow him.

The gang are now in the library and the doors were slammed shut and they are standing in front of Long Feng who is sitting on a seat with green fire behind him.

"Why won't you let us see the Earth King?" Shimo asked.

"Yeah we have information that could defeat the Fire Nation." Sokka said who is now wearing his own clothes again and the same thing is for the boys.

"The Earth King has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day-to-day minutia of military activities." Long Feng said.

"This could be the most important thing he's ever heard." Ven said.

"What's important to His Majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to issuing royal decrees on such matters. It's MY job to oversee the rest of the city's resources including the military." Long Feng said.

"So the King's just a figurehead?" Shalogar asked.

"Worse. He's this guy's puppet!" Ignis accused.

"Oh, no of course not. His Majesty is an icon, a god to his people." Long Feng said. "He can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war." He added.

"But we found out about the solar eclipse that can leave the Fire Nation helpless. Can't you just lead an invasion..." Zung was then cut off by Long Feng.

"Enough! I don't want to hear your worthless plan." Long Feng said. "It is the strict policy that war not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news about an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a panic. Our economy will be ruined. Our peaceful way of life and traditions will disappear. In silencing talk of conflict Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful and orderly utopia. The last one in the world." He told the gang.

Meanwhile Jet is taken to a room of an unknown place and the two Dai Li agents strap him on a chair.

"You have to believe me! They're Firebenders! They won't stop until they win the war!" Jet said.

"Calm down." Another Dai Li agent said standing in the middle of an iron track and a lantern starts to move in a circle. "You're safe now. There is no war in Ba Sing Se." He added.

"What are you talking about? Where do you think all the refugees come from? You can't hide it." Jet said but stone covered his mouth and all he could do was watch the lantern.

"There is no war within the walls. Here we are safe. Here we are free." The Dai Li agent said and Jet's eyes went wide as he heard the last part.

Meanwhile the gang are still with Long Feng.

"You can't keep the truth from these people." Katara said.

"She's right. They have to know." Ven said.

"I'LL tell them!" Aang said.

"Yeah! We'll make sure everyone knows!" Lum said.

"Until now you people have been treated as honored guests. But from now on you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents and if ANY of you mention the war to anyone you all will be expelled from this city." Long Feng warned them. "I also understand that you've been looking for your bison and it would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest." He added.

"That's blackmail!" Ven said pointing his finger at Long Feng but he ignored him.

"Now Joo Dee will show you the way home." Long Feng said and a woman comes in.

"Come with me please." The woman said.

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Shimo asked and woman they're looking at is wearing the same outfit but has a different face and hair but she also has the same creepy smile.

"I'm Joo Dee and I'll be your host as long as you are in our wonderful city." The second Joo Dee said.

The gang leave the palace and they started their way home and as they got back to their house and entered they see Umbra coming out of a room and he sees the gang.

"Hey losers. How was your mission?" Umbra asked.

"It went fine until someone by the name of Long Feng knew about why we were here." Lum answered.

"We also learned that the Dai Li has full control of the city and the Earth King is just a puppet." Zung added.

"So what now?" Ignis asked.

"I guess we'd better watch our backs in this city and not get in trouble with the Dai Li." Ven said.

"We should also try and search for Appa as well." Aang added.

"Can we rest for now though?" Toph asked.

"Of course we can." Katara answered.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. Another chapter in the bag. And before you people ask I'm probably going to do Tales of Ba Sing Se and also Appa's Lost Days. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all later.**


	12. Tales in Ba Sing Se

Chapter 12: Tales of Ba Sing Se

_Dear Journal,_

_One morning Katara told us that there's a way to see the Earth King saying that he's having a party at his palace for his pet bear (which is apparently weird by the others but I don't find it weird and neither does Lum, Umbra, and Ignis) but Toph said that she, Katara, Shimo, Lum, and Ignis can pull it off and that they can enter the palace looking fancy and let us in through the side gate and we agreed but as soon as we went to the outside of the palace we waited for the girls but they didn't show up but Aang had a back up plan saying that we can pass as busboys and we agreed so we got some busboy outfits and entered the palace and w__e entered the palace without trouble and we also met up with the girls and so we started looking for the Earth King but Joo Dee showed up again and told us to leave but we told her we still need to see the Earth King so we kept looking while trying to avoid her._

_We agreed to split up to make our search easier and Aang and I found a palanquin and we assumed that the Earth King so we started to head for the palanquin but we ran into a man named Long Feng who took us to a library and he told us that the Earth King doesn't have time to get involved with the war and we found out that Long Feng and the Dai Li are in full control of Ba Sing Se while the Earth King is a puppet and he also states the war is not supposed to be mentioned and he warned us that if we mention the war to anyone then we'll be expelled from the city and he also blackmails us about our search for Appa as Aang still assumes he's in the city and so Long Feng forced us out of the palace and we headed home to rest up after our failed attempt to talk to the Earth King and so we decide to stay in the city for a while and not get in trouble with the Dai Li and also search for Appa again._

* * *

It has been a week since the gang arrived at Ba Sing Se and they also discovered that Long Feng has full control of the city and tells them that the gang are being watched by Dai Li but they decide to make the best of it.

Everyone was up after their sleep and they were getting ready for their day at the city but Katara sees Ignis oversleeping and having a pillow over her head and she decides to wake her up by shaking her to wake up but Ignis still wanted to sleep but Toph tells to get up and Ignis wakes up but she turns out to be a mess but Katara comes up with an idea and she decides the girls should have a 'girl's day out' and Shimo agreed but Toph didn't like the idea but she decides to go along but Lum doesn't want to join and so Katara, Shimo, Toph, and Ignis go to a spa and it was getting fun and going well with the girls relaxing and scaring the spa workers for laughs. After their time in the spa the grils start to head home but as they get to a bridge another group of girls were walking beside them and they notice and insult Ignis calling her an ugly clown but Ignis tries to ignore them but the girls keep making fun of her looks and the way she wears making Ignis break into her knees and cry while the mean girls laugh but Toph has had enough with them and so she bends a hole on the stone bridge and brings the girls down into a the river below and Katara and Shimo bend the river sending the girls away. Katara, Toph, and Shimo cheer Ignis up telling her not to let those girls get her and Ignis tells them that she doesn't care about how she looks or what she wears she's proud of being herself and nobody else and she won't let anyone get in the way of that making the three girls smile at this and they return home.

Meanwhile Iroh is doing some shopping in the city and he finds a basket and buys it but tells the merchant that the shade flower only grows in shadow areas and as he continues shopping he hears crying from a child and the mother tries to calm him down but he's still crying and so Iroh takes an instrument and starts playing a song cheering up the child and he stops crying when Iroh stopped singing making the child pull his beard probably as thanks and Iroh keeps moving through the city and he finds some kids playing some rock ball but a kid kicked it too hard and the rock ball crashes into a window and Iroh tells the kids that they be honest about what they did but a big brute looking man threatens to get the kids and Iroh tells them to run and he hides in an alley but then a mugger demands money from Iroh but he tells the mugger he's doing his stance wrong but Iroh also tells him he doesn't loo like he's mugger type and tells the man to do something much better making the man feel better about himself. The sun was setting and Iroh goes to up a hill wishing his deceased son a happy birthday while mourning for his death and then Iroh starts singing the same song he sang to the crying child and after he was done singing he starts leaving the hill area.

Meanwhile Aang and Shalogar walk around Ba Sing Se until they arrive at a zoo but they see the animals depressed and the zookeeper tells them about his issues about his zoo because of the Dai Li and the kids stopped coming and when he said he'd wish the animals would have freedom Aang had an idea of letting the animals out while stating he's great with animals despite Shalogar's protests but Aang lets the animals out but the result ends in chaos with the animals causing trouble in the city while people panic but Aang uses his whistle to herd the animals outside the city with the help of Shalogar and they lead the animals to the gates making the guards open it and the boys bring the animals outside the city and into the farmlands and once out there Aang starts creating stone walls to make a better zoo and everyone starts enjoying it and the zookeeper tells Aang that he should save animals but some of the house cats ended up in the new zoo as well but Shalogar brings the cats out and he suggests to Aang that he should stick to saving people making Aang small laugh.

Meanwhile Sokka and Zung wonder around the city but then Sokka stops at a poetry class and he gets distracted by it but Zung kicks him in his rear end making Sokka get in the building and Zung enters as well and the girls are surprised but when Sokka explains how he ends up here the girls start giggling but the poetry teacher starts a haiku duel with the two and the two are doing very well until Sokka added another syllable resulting the two getting kicked out of the building and Zung punches Sokka's arm for screwing it up but Sokka punches back resulting a fight until Zung calls it off and they head back home.

Meanwhile Zuko and Iroh are still working at the tea shop but Zuko notices a girl and he thinks she knows they're Fire Nation but Iroh tells Zuko she usually comes here and that she has a crush on Zuko and when the girl who calls herself Jin pays for the tea she asks Zuko who addresses himself as Lee to go out tonight and Iroh says he would love to much to Zuko's annoyance and by the time it was nighttime they go to a restaurant and while they were eating Jin asks Zuko where he and his uncle come from and Zuko lies by answering that they are a traveling circus and when Jin asks Zuko to juggle (which he wasn't very good at and he destroyed some of the dishes) and Jin later takes Zuko to an area where the lamps light in a beautiful way. They arrived at Jin's favorite place but the lamps were not lit but Zuko had an idea and so he tells Jin to close her eyes and she did what he said and he starts bending small fire at the lamps making them light and Jin opens her eyes and sees the lamps are lit after all and as she was about to hug him he gives Jin a coupon at the tea shop since Iroh viewed her as a valued customer and Jin tells Zuko to close his eyes and he did so and Jin kisses him and when Zuko was about to kiss back he quickly heads back to his apartment and Iroh asked how Zuko's night was and he answered it was nice.

Meanwhile Momo had a dream where he and Appa started sharing berries but as Momo was about to have some more berries Appa starts to eat Momo but Momo wakes up and goes outside to see if Appa is at the city but as he searches he runs into alley cats who chase after him but Momo tries to get away while also performing a street show with the monkeys but the cats start going after Momo again but as he tries to escape he gets captured by a meat merchant and the same goes for the alley cats but as they arrive at the kitchen Momo manages to escape and releases the cats as well and they head for a rooftop but one of the cats take a fur piece of Appa Momo took while going out and the cats leave but Momo chases after them but the cat leaves the fur piece on a paw mark and when Momo arrives at the paw mark he believes it belongs to Appa and so he lies on the marks while rain starts falling.

Meanwhile Ven and Lum start spending time together in the city and so far they are having a great time but as they keep exploring the city Ven keeps an eye out for Dai Li agents in case they are watching them because he remembers Long Feng's warning back at the palace library.

_"Until now you have been treated as honored guests but from now on you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents." _Ven recalled what Long Feng said. _"If ANY of you mention the war to anyone you will be expelled from the city. I also understand you have been looking for your bison and it would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest." _Ven just can't stand what Long Feng said and he was right it was blackmail and he has a feeling Appa would be here.

"Ven are you okay?" Lum asked.

"Yeah...it's nothing." Ven answered as they keep moving through the city.

The two later arrive at a park area and they decide to sit down for a minute and even though Ven says he's fine Lum doesn't believe him as she noticing Ven looking around as if they're being spied on.

"What's wrong? Are there Dai Li agents watching us?" Lum asked.

"I'm keeping an eye out. You remember what Long Feng said to us." Ven said.

"I know but we're gonna stay out of trouble but this isn't the only reason you're like this. Tell me." Lum said.

"When Long Feng warned us that if we mention the war to anyone we'd be expelled and he also blackmailed about Appa." Ven said.

"We're gonna find him." Lum assured him.

"Thanks Lum." Ven said. "We are gonna find Appa and I did say I'd do ANYTHING to find him even if it means getting captured by the Dai Li." He added.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Lum said and the two stare at each other again and their face are almost close to each other but as they were getting too close Ven turns back and Lum does the same.

"Sorry." Ven said.

"No...it's not your fault." Lum said.

"C'mon let's keep exploring." Ven said and the two get up and start exploring.

The two keep exploring through the city and they are still having a great time together while Ven is still keeping a lookout for any Dai Li agents but Ven later has an idea and he and Lum start climbing on the walls of a building and they jumping to a roof of the building until they reach the top and the two look at Ba Sing Se at very great view and they also watch the sun setting.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ven asked.

"Yeah it's almost as beautiful as the city in my world." Lum said.

"You know I always wanted to ask. How did you and Umbra end up here?" Ven asked.

"We...encountered some strange creatures in my world and we fought them as well as we could but then a strange portal appeared and it...sucked me and my brother to this world." Lum answered.

"Oh, I see." Ven said. "And you told me how you got that Keyblade back at the Serpent's Pass." He added.

"Yeah I already told you." Lum said but then she frowns.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ven asked.

"It's just that...Ven if you knew something...wrong about me would you still be my friend?" Lum asked.

"Yeah I'll always be your friend Lum." Ven answered.

"Even if I'm..." Lum was then cut off by Ven.

"Lum you'll always be my friend no matter what." Ven said as he hugs her.

"Thank you." Lum said.

"C'mon let's head on home." Ven said and the two get off the roof.

Meanwhile Umbra arrives at an alleyway and he starts leaning against the wall as if he's waiting for someone and after a few minutes of leaning he finally sees someone coming down off a roof of a building and the figure appears in front of Umbra.

"About time you showed up. You know I hate being kept waiting...Mortem." Umbra said.

"I see your own sister hasn't even taught you to be patient." Mortem said. "Where is she anyway?" He asked.

"She's off with her new boyfriend Ventus." Umbra answered.

"Oh, the brat." Mortem said.

"Anyway why did you call me here?" Umbra asked wanting to get to the point.

"I just wanna talk after all we're friends right?" Mortem asked.

"You called me for a reason so get on with it." Umbra said.

"Impatient brat. I called you here to see if you managed to get into this city in one piece and it turns out my answer is right in front of me." Mortem said. "Vi is here as well and so are Somnum and Grav and they would like to see you." He added.

"What about the others?" Umbra asked.

"Still at our hideout." Mortem answered.

"Great and now that you know I'm here in one piece can we go see Vi, Somnum, and Grav now?" Umbra asked.

"Of course and also when you're with Ventus again remember not to..." Mortem was then cut off by Umbra.

"I know don't hurt him...yet." Umbra said and the two leave the alley area and start their way through the city. "Once we meet the three we're gonna have a little discussion." Umbra said.

"Looking forward to it." Mortem said as they keep moving through the city.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is now out and for those who didn't like how I wrote this I'm sorry but you people already knew what happened in the tales. Anyway I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you and I will see you all on the next chapter so take care until then.**


	13. Appa's story

Chapter 13: Appa's Story

_Four weeks ago_

When Toph realized the library is sinking she places her hands on the tower to try and stop it from sinking into the ground and while this is happening Appa sees sailors coming at them and Appa growls at this while Toph is still trying to stop the library but the sailors belong to Sandbenders and they try to capture Appa who struggles by fighting them.

"No! Stop sinking!" Toph said still trying to stop the tower while the Sandbenders are still working on capturing Appa who still fights back. "Don't make me put this down!" Toph said as she lets go of the tower and bends sand away but the sand didn't hit a single Sandbender and Toph puts her fists on the tower again.

"Put a muzzle on him!" Ghashiun commanded and a Sandbender places a muzzle on Appa but he breaks it off and swipes at the Sandebenders and tries to fly away but Ghashiun and his Sandbenders managed to bring Appa down and now he's all tied up and the Sandbenders prepare their sailors and start moving dragging Appa along.

"I'm sorry Appa..." Toph said with sadness.

The Sandbenders keep moving and dragging Appa with them until they arrive at an empty area and Ghashiun tells the Sandbenders to search the saddle and they did but as they get on Appa the dust they made while jumping on him made Appa sneeze blowing a sailor away but Ghashiun stated they stole it from the Hami tribe anyway and he asked the Sandbenders if they searched him but they didn't find any treasure but the gang's stuff instead but Ghashiun suggests they could sell him to the Beetleheaded Merchants and they arrived to where the Beetleheaded Merchants are and the Sandbenders bring Appa to them and one of the merchants suggested they'd sell him a fortune at Ba Sing Se and they give the Sandbenders some gold while Appa is being strapped to a bettle sailor.

"Appa! APPA!" Aang called flying through the desert while blowing on his whistle.

Appa heard the whistle and he starts to fly off but then a merchant blows a sleep dart at Appa making him fall to the ground and starts sleeping and while Aang is still blowing his whistle he doesn't Appa coming to him making Aang think that Appa really is gone.

"No..." Aang said hanging his head down while tears fell down from his eyes and then turns angry. "NO!" Aang shouted as he slams his staff to the ground creating a mushroom cloud.

Appa who is still on the sleeping darts barley sees a mushroom cloud but then he drifts into a deep slumber until by the time he finally wakes up he finds himself in a cage and sees a man who turns out to be an animal tamer of the Fire Nation circus where Appa is in now and the tamer begins to keep using his fire in front of Appa whenever he misbehaves like eating all the lettice while tamer is making an animal perform and Appa fears fire while also feeling hostile toward the tamer. By the time the circus is getting ready to perform Appa is still in his cage trying to inhale hay and so a boy gives him the hay and leaves with his father while the tamer tries to convince the ringmaster that he still needs more time and making Appa perform now is risky but the ringmaster still wants Appa being called the 'Wind Buffalo' to perform much to the tamer's annoyance and he threatens Appa with fire and by the time the circus is ready to perform the ringmaster introduces the audience Appa still being called the 'Wind Buffalo' while being dressed funny and the tamer starts forcing Appa to perform but Appa blows the tamer away and with the boy's encouragement Appa flies out of the circus and through the desert.

Meanwhile Terra and Aqua search the desert for Ven after gathering information from Misty Palms Oasis and they are still searching for Ven but haven't seen him yet.

"Ven!" Terra called. "VEN!" Terra called louder but nothing. "He can't be dead here." Terra said.

"I'm sure he's not dead Terra." Aqua assured her friend. "We just have to keep looking." She said.

"Alright then let's..." Terra was then cut off by something. "What was that?" Terra asked taking out his Keyblade.

"I hope it's not an Unversed." Aqua said looking around and they something in the sky.

"Ven?" Terra asked following whatever it was until something landed. "Ven is that you?" Terra asked as he and Aqua stop to look at what they think they see but it's not who they thought and hope it was and it's Appa laying on the ground.

"What is that?" Aqua asked.

"I dunno." Terra said as they approach Appa cautiously but Appa starts to growl at them.

"Please calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Aqua said trying to calm Appa. "Did you lose someone? We can help you look for him." Aqua said and Appa raises his head up.

"Look we'll help look for your friend but we need some help looking for our friend. His name is Ventus. Can you help us?" Terra asked and Appa begins to ascend to the sky.

"Now what?" Terra asked.

"I think it wants us to follow him." Aqua suggested as she turns her Keyblade into her vehicle and Terra does the same and the two follow Appa.

The sun starts to rise and Appa, Aqua, and Terra are still flying through the sky until Appa sees something and Aqua lets him land there and after landing in the spot Appa recognizes the area and it's the area where the library tower was and Appa starts digging.

"You think Ven was here?" Terra asked.

"I don't know but we'd best keep looking." Aqua said and the three start flying again.

The three managed to fly out of the desert and they keep on flying through area after area until Appa spots a barn and decides to land there and Aqua and Terra decide to do the same thing and the three enter the barn and Appa starts to sleep.

"You think it's okay to rest here?" Aqua asked.

"I think so and he needs rest anyway." Terra said as he starts to rest up. "You think we'll ever find Ven?" He asked.

"Of course. We saw him once in another world so we should be able to see him again." Aqua said. "Let's just rest for while and keep searching." She added.

"Yeah." Terra said.

Appa starts dreaming of a flashback of when he and Aang met and that they will be companions.

_Young Appa is among the other young sky bison and they fly down to the temple while the Air children including Aang are given an apple._

_"Choose well. Remember a sky bison is a companion for life." One of the Air Monks said and the sky bison face the children._

_Young Aang offers Young Appa an apple and Young Appa eats it and then starts licking Young Aang's face and Young Aang laughs._

_"I guess this means we'll always be together." Young Aang said as Young Appa continues to lick Young Aang's face._

Aang is asleep along with the others but he's also laughing thinking Appa is licking him as he was having the same dream.

"Always." Aang said softly.

Back at the barn Terra is asleep and starts dreaming of the time he and Ven are sparring.

_Ven gets knocked back by Terra during their spar and Ven struggles to get up while Terra is watching him get up._

_"Given up already? C'mon Ven I thought you were strong." Terra said._

_"Ven you almost had him." Aqua said and Ven gets up and charges at Terra again._

_After their spar the three take a rest and Terra and Aqua convince Ven that he's trying his hardest and Terra starts acting like a Keyblade master making Aqua giggle asking who made Terra a Keyblade master._

_"It's just that being a Keyblade master is all I've dreamed about." Terra said._

_"Well you're not the only one." Aqua said._

_"I know. You, me, and Ven all have the same dream." Terra said and Ven smiles at him._

Ven tries to go back to sleep after his nightmare and then he looks at his charm he got from Aqua.

"Terra...I hope we can be friends again." Ven said as he tries to go back to sleep.

Back at the barn Appa, Aqua, and Terra are still sleeping but then they hear a scream waking Aqua and Terra up and they see a man with a pitchfork trying to get Appa thinking he's a monster.

"Hey! Don't hurt him!" Terra said.

"What are you people doing in my barn?" The man asked and a woman comes in carrying a torch and Appa starts to get back and then flies off while Aqua and Terra follow him.

"Let's find somewhere else to rest up." Aqua said.

"Yeah." Terra said.

The three keep flying and they fly through the Serpent's Pass and they also fly over the ferry Iroh and Zuko are on and Iroh sees them flying over while Zuko is asleep but then wakes up.

"Uncle what's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"It's nothing go back to sleep." Iroh said and Zuko does so and Iroh sighs in relief.

Appa, Aqua, and Terra keep flying until they find an area with a cave and they enter the cave to try and rest this time but as they are resting something comes at them and it's a hog charging at Appa and the two get knocked of the cave fighting.

"Oh no we should help him." Aqua said.

"Hold on big guy." Terra said but something strikes at Terra. "What the...?" Terra then sees a figure that looks like himself. "Who're you?" Terra asked.

"I'm you Stupid." Terra's clone answered.

"Were you created by Xehanort?" Aqua asked.

"I'm not telling." Terra's clone said as he attacks Aqua with his Keyblade.

"I dunno how you were created but I'm going to be your end." Terra said as he attacks the clone with his Keyblade but the clone dodged and the clone swipes at Terra knocking him down but Aqua swipes back at the clone.

"C'mon gimme a good show." Terra's clone said as he attacks Terra but Terra blocks the attack and tries to strike but the clone jumps back but Aqua casts Thundaga getting Terra's clone but the clone disappears and reappears behind Aqua and throws a dark fireball.

"No you've..." Aqua stops talking.

"That's right. Unlike Terra I've embraced the darkness." Terra's clone said as he cloaks himself with dark aura.

"It won't help you." Terra said as he uses Strike Raid but Terra's clone sinks into the ground and rises under Terra while slashing but Aqua uses Barrier Surge at the clone.

"That's it? You're both worse than Ventus and I thought he was suppose to be the weaker one." Terra's clone said but Terra uses Fire Edge.

"Don't EVER talk trash about Ven!" Terra yelled as he attacks his clone with his Keyblade.

"What? Can't accept the truth? I even said it in front of his face at the desert." Terra's clone said and it angered Terra even more but Aqua uses Blizzard Raid on the clone.

"Ven's not weak! You can't judge him!" Aqua said.

"I can and I did." Terra's clone said but Terra uses Slide Dash but Terra's clone dodges and attacks with dark lightning but Aqua casts a barrier to protect Terra and Aqua casts Blizzaga but Terra's clone throws another dark fireball but Aqua cartwheels and uses Fire Edge while Terra uses Blizzard Edge. "You two are really being a thorn in my side." Terra's clone said.

"So are you! I'm already sick you being around!" Terra said as he attacks his clone but the clone disappears.

"Well now I've had of this already but don't worry I'll be back to strangle the lives from you and then I'll aim for Ventus." Terra's clone said as he laughs his evil laugh and Terra slams his Keyblade to the ground.

"Come back here!" Terra screamed.

"Terra clam down." Aqua said.

"How dare he call Ven a weakling. It just makes me sick just thinking about what he's gonna do to him." Terra said.

"We're gonna find him." Aqua said and then they hear a wail. "It must be coming from the bison." Aqua said.

"C'mon." Terra said as they run to Appa who now has quills on him. "Hey big guy are you okay?" Terra asked and Appa starts climbing back up to the cave and the two follow.

The three had remained in the cave for days and it has been night, day, and rainy and Terra and Aqua still needed to search for Ven before Terra assumes that his clone has gotten to Ven first. The next day the Kyoshi Warriors are in the area picking berries but then one of them sees white fur on one of the bushes and examines it.

"Must have been some fight." A Kyoshi Warrior said.

"Hold on let me see this." Suki said looking at the fur and she sees a trail of more fur. "No...it couldn't be." Suki said as she follows the trail and climbs up and she's surprised to see three figures in the cave. "Appa?" Suki asked and Appa starts growling.

"What's going on?" Terra asked as he sees Suki. "Who're you?" Terra asked.

"My name is Suki and I want to help Appa." Suki answered as she places berries on the ground for Appa. "I'll be right back." Suki said as she leaves and Appa starts eating the berries. "Okay so I don't want you to make sudden movements. Appa looks like he's hurt and is shy around people and scared so keep low and be quiet." Suki said to the other Kyoshi Warriors that are with her.

"I can't believe you found the Avatar's bison. Weren't you with the Avatar a few days ago?" One of the Kyoshi Warriors asked.

"Yes so it's our responsibility to bring him back safely." Suki said. "This may be our most important mission yet." She added climbing to the cave again.

"You again. What now?" Terra asked.

"I need to talk to Appa." Suki said and Appa growls at her. "Appa it's okay. It's me Suki I'm a friend." She began. "I know you're hurt and we want to help you and we can also help you find Aang." Suki added making Appa perk up and allowed Suki and the warriors to help Appa.

Everyone cleaned Appa up and he now he's all better and he licks not only the warriors but Terra and Aqua as well but then Terra feels pain going on in him and they see a blue fire burning a tree.

"Now what?" Aqua asked.

"There!" Terra said pointing at three lizards coming to them and riding them are Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula.

"My, my you're easy to find. It's really astounding that my brother hasn't captured you yet." Azula said and Appa growls at them.

"Terra you feel..." Aqua stops talking.

"Yeah one of their hearts is filled with pure darkness." Terra said as he takes out his Keyblade while Aqua does the same thing.

"What do you want with us?" Suki asked as she and the warriors take out their fans.

"Who are you suppose to be? The Avatar's fan girls?" Azula asked.

"Oh, I get it! Good one Azula." Ty Lee said.

"If you're looking for the Avatar you're out of luck." Suki said.

"I knew this would be a waste of time." Mai said.

"No Avatar? Well that's okay because any friend of the Avatar is an enemy of mine!" Azula said as she shoots her blue fire at the Kyoshi Warriors but Aqua casts a barrier on them for protection. "Those weapons remind of me of something. Yes they're identical to the one that Ventus boy had." Azula said.

"You saw Ven? Where is he?!" Terra demanded.

"I'm not telling." Azula said as she shoots another blue flame but Aqua casts Blizzaga but Mai throws her knives at Aqua but Aqua deflects them and uses Blizzard Edge on Mai who backs off.

"You're so colorful it's making me sick!" Mai said as she throws another knife but Aqua creates a barrier and casts Thundra but Mai dodges.

"You're so moody I'm sick you already!" Terra said as he uses Strike Raid at Mai but Ty Lee is behind him and tries to jab him but Terra dodges and attacks with his Keyblade while Aqua does the same but Ty Lee jumps back but Aqua casts Zero Gravity sending Ty Lee to the air and Aqua attacks her in the air until Aqua puts Ty Lee down.

"You guys are quite good." Ty Lee said.

"They're a nuisance just like Ventus." Azula said as she bends more blue flames but Aqua casts Blizzaga and attacks with her Keyblade while Terra uses Quick Blitz getting Azula but she recovers from the attacks.

"You two deal with the girls they're mine." Azula said and Mai and Ty Lee attack the Kyoshi Warriors while Azula bends another blue flame burning a tree behind Appa who growls again. "Afraid of fire? Good you should be." Azula said.

"Terra, Aqua get Appa out of here and find Aang." Suki said taking out a sword to attack Azula but Azula swipes Suki's sword away and puts her down.

"Hang on Suki." Aqua said running to her aid but Suki stops her.

"Don't worry about us we'll be okay. Go find Aang." Suki said.

"Aqua c'mon we gotta get moving and we gotta find Ven too." Terra said as he and Appa fly off and Aqua sighs and follows them.

"Good they should be okay." Suki said but Azula attacks again and Suki takes out her fan.

"Don't you know that fans only flames stronger?" Azula asked as she charges at Suki and Suki does the same continuing their fight.

The three continue flying through area after area again until they stop at a temple that Appa finds very familiar and they land there and start looking around.

"Where are we?" Terra asked.

"I don't know." Aqua answered as they go outside and Appa sees a figure sitting and Appa assumes the figure is Aang and so he runs up and starts licking him but he realized that the figure is not Aang.

"Hello I'm Guru Pathik." Guru Pathik introduced himself but Appa gets off him and growls.

"So you're not who Appa expected." Aqua said.

"I'm afraid not but I didn't expect to get licked by giant tongue just now. The world is full of surprises." Guru Pathik said and Appa growls again making Pathik lay down while Aqua and Terra sit waiting for Appa to calm down and he starts sleeping.

"I think he's calm now." Aqua said.

"Good." Guru Pathik said as he gets up, walks over to Appa, and places his hand on Appa. "Oh, the poor creature has gone through so much hurt and betrayed although he's still full of love but fear moved to where trust should be." Guru Pathik said.

"Can you do something?" Terra asked.

"That's something he must do on his own." Guru Pathik said.

"I have a question in mind. What are you doing here?" Aqua asked.

"I've been expecting the young Avatar for quite some time. You see I had a vision that I would help him." Guru Pathik explained as he lets go of Appa. "I would like you two to follow me." He said.

Appa wakes up and looks around and doesn't see Terra or Aqua anywhere but he sees food on the ground and starts eating it and there is trail of other food and so he starts eating while following the trail until he reaches an area where Guru Pathik, Aqua, and Terra are.

"Someone looks very well rested." Guru Pathik said and Appa joins the three.

"I have a message for Aang. May I attach it to your horn?" Guru Pathik asked and Appa groans and the guru ties the note on Appa's horn.

"I've wrote message for Ven to come here. Let me attach this okay?" Aqua said as she ties the note on Appa's horn.

"Now where could Aang and Ven be?" Terra asked.

"I know where to find the two since Appa has an unbreakable bond with Aang while you two have a bond with Ventus." Guru Pathik said.

"Really?" Terra asked.

"Yes it is funny how invisible strings connect us all." Guru Pathik said as he places his hand on Appa's head and places his hands on Terra's and Aqua's heads.

"Okay Appa you know where to find them please bring Ven back to us." Aqua said and Appa licks her.

"We'll see you when you get back big guy." Terra said and Appa licks him as well and starts to fly away.

Appa starts his way to Ba Sing Se and as he arrives he starts searching for Aang and Ven but unknowing to him Dai Li agents watch him fly through the city and while Appa is still searching he hears a whistle and he thinks it's Aang calling him and so he finds the source and lands to where the whistle came from but the figure was not Aang it was Long Feng who blow the whistle and he bends the ground sending himself and Appa underground leaving Appa's footprint.

* * *

**Well there you guys go another chapter for you and I can't believe I did the whole thing of Appa's Lost Days. I feel so proud of myself. Also the reason why I did not have Aqua and Terra go with Appa to Ba Sing Se is because I have something planned for their reunion with Ven so please bear with me. Anyway I hope it was enjoyable and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care and have a wonderful day. So long.**


	14. Search for Appa continues

Chapter 14: Search for Appa continues

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been a month since we came to Ba Sing Se and ever since we met Long Feng who has control of the city he sends his Dai Li agents to watch our every move and I've been keeping a lookout while I'm out in the city but so far we haven't got into any trouble...yet._

_After my time with Lum and next day arrived Aang wanted to try and search for Appa again and we all agreed so we began our search for the bison._

* * *

The next day came in Ba Sing Se and Aang decided to try and search for Appa again and so he, Katara, Shimo, Ven, and Lum go out while Sokka decides to help by painting Appa pictures for the missing posters while Shalogar and Zung keep practicing their fighting skills while Ignis trains with her Keyblade while Umbra is taking a nap while Toph is lounging nearby Sokka and few minutes later the front door opened and Aang, Katara, Shimo, Ven, and Lum came in.

"We found a printer to make our posters." Katara said showing them a poster of Appa.

"But I thought the missing posters were my idea." Sokka said. "I've been working on my Appa poster." He added showing them his poster.

"Sokka the arrow is suppose to be on his head." Aang said while Katara and Lum try to hold their laughter.

"This is his head." Sokka said.

"Why are feet coming of it?" Katara asked taking a look at the poster.

"Those are his horns!" Sokka said taking the picture. "I haven't seen him in a while okay?" He added.

"Don't worry it's not that bad." Umbra said.

"Yeah it looks kind of like him to me." Toph said.

"Why thanks guys I've been..." Sokka cuts himself off. "Okay you're not even looking at it." Sokka told Umbra who's still taking his nap. "And why do you feel the need to do that?" Sokka asked Toph.

"Let's just stick with the professional version." Ven said.

"Fine." Sokka said as he rips his picture.

"C'mon! Let's get busy!" Aang said.

"He sure is excited." Shalogar said.

"Yeah. C'mon let's go." Zung said.

Aang and Momo fly over the city while dropping posters while Ven and Lum place posters on the wall of buildings.

Meanwhile at the tea shop Iroh and Zuko continue to serve tea but a rich looking customer drinks the tea and seems to enjoy it and walks over to Iroh.

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew." The rick looking man said. "The whole city is buzzing about you. I hope Pao pays you well." He said.

"Good tea is its own reward." Iroh said.

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?" The customer offered and Iroh was stunned by this.

"My own tea shop? This is a dream come true." Iroh said but Pao shows up.

"What's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea maker?!" Pao demanded.

"Sorry but that's business for you am I right?" The customer asked.

"Mushi if you stay I'll make you assistant manager. No! Senior assistant manager." Pao offered.

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring. The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want complete creative freedom." The customer said.

"I even get to name my tea shop?" Iroh asked.

"Of course you can." The customer answered.

"Uh, senior executive assistant manager?" Pao offered again but Iroh gives him the teapot and he bowed to the customer making Pao walk away.

"Did you hear Nephew?" Iorh asked a passing Zuko. "This man wants give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city." He said.

"That's right young man your life is about to change for the better." The customer said.

"I'll try to contain my joy." Zuko said with obvious sarcasm as he slams the tray he was carrying on a table and heads outside of the tea shop and leans against the wall.

Something was then floating down in front of Zuko and so he grabs that something which turns out to be a poster of the Avatar's bison and he looks up but doesn't see anything so he climbs up a building and is on top of the the roof to get a better look but doesn't see anything or anyone.

"You look pretty anxious." A voice said and Zuko turns to see Mortem behind him.

"You're...Mortem right?" Zuko asked to see if he remembered the name right.

"Yeah that's right Scarface and I came to talk to you." Mortem said.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"That poster you have should indicate that the Avatar's bison is here." Mortem said.

"Yeah and?" Zuko asked.

"Think about it Scarface if the bison is here then the Avatar should be here as well and I know how eager you are when it comes to getting the Avatar." Mortem said.

"How do you that I want the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, just lucky. Anyway do what you want but I'd suggest you should find out where the Avatar's bison is and then the Avatar could be yours." Mortem said as he jumps off the building and Zuko runs over to see if Mortem is still alive but he doesn't see anyone on the street.

"How am I suppose to find the Avatar's bison?" Zuko asked as he looks up at the sky.

Meanwhile the gang are enjoying themselves at their house with Ignis still training with her Keyblade while Umbra is still sleeping while Shimo is checking her equipment while Zung and Shalogar are still training their combat skills while Toph is throwing a ball against the wall while Katara and Sokka are playing a game of tiles and later on Aang, Momo, Ven, and Lum came in the house.

"I just finished dropping leaflets and Ven and Lum just finished putting them up. Has anyone come with news about Appa?" Aang asked.

"It's only been a day. Just be patient." Katara said and Aang sits down watching them play but then they hear a knock on the door.

"Wow you're right! Patience really pays off." Aang said as Ven comes to the door and opens it but it's someone they were not expecting.

"Joo Dee?" Ven asked and it's the Joo Dee they met when they arrived at the city.

"Hello Ventus, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Shimo, Zung, Shalogar, Lumino, Umbra, and Ignis." Joo Dee said as she enters the house.

"What happened to you?" Sokka asked.

"Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?" Shalogar asked.

"What? Jail? Of course not." Joo Dee answered. "The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage." She added.

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party." Toph said.

"Oh, I simply took a vacation Lake Laogai out in the country. It was so relaxing." Joo Dee said.

"But they replaced you with another woman who's name was also Joo Dee." Lum said.

"I'm Joo Dee." Joo Dee said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ignis asked wanting to get to the point and Joo Dee takes out a poster of Appa.

"Dropping flyers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city. Not without proper clearance." Joo Dee said.

"We can't just wait to get permission for everything." Shimo said.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters." Joo Dee said still creepy smiling and then Aang turns red with anger.

"Uh oh." Ven and Lum said at the same time.

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RULES AND WE'RE NOT ASKING FOR PERMISSION! WE'RE FINDING APPA ON OUR OWN AND YOU SHOULD JUST STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" Aang shouted as he slammed the door in Joo Dee's face.

"That's gonna come back to bite us in the rear end." Zung said.

"I don't care! From now on we're doing whatever it takes to find Appa!" Aang said.

"Yeah! Let's break some rules!" Toph cheered as she Earthbends destroying a side of the house.

"You know it." Umbra said as he lifts a table and throws it through the window breaking it.

"That was NOT what he meant." Ignis said.

"Let's just get going before Aang blows another fuse." Sokka said and they leave the house but unknowing to them Dai Li agents watch the gang from a roof.

Meanwhile at the royal library Long Feng is sitting with the fire still behind him and Joo Dee is sitting in front of him.

"I'm very disappointed in your work with the Avatar and his friends Joo Dee. I had hoped you would be able to control this situation." Long Feng said.

"I'm sorry it's that they don't trust me anymore. I don't think I can keep working like this." Joo Dee said.

"Joo Dee the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai." Long Feng said with different tone and Joo Dee's eyes become dilated.

"I am honored to accept his invitation." Joo Dee said with no emotion.

"Good now go await further orders." Long Feng said and Joo Dee bows and leaves the room. "If the Avatar keeps searching for his bison it could upset delicate balance we worked so hard to achieve in this city. It could also cost us control of the Earth King." Long Feng said.

"Should we take care of them?" One of the Dai Li agents asked.

"No it's too dangerous to confront him directly especially with that Ventus boy he's with can get in the way." Long Feng said. "Let's see if we can handle this situation quietly." He added.

Meanwhile Zuko came to the new apartment and he found Iroh packing away their stuff and Iroh sees Zuko come in.

"So I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon?" Iroh suggested. "It's dramatic, poetic, and has a nice ring to it." He said but Zuko shows him the poster.

"The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se and he's lost his bison." Zuko said.

"We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble we could lose all the good things that are happening for us." Iroh said.

"Good things that are happening for YOU!" Zuko snapped. "Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?" Zuko asked.

"There's nothing wrong with peace and prosperity." Iroh said. "I'd suggest you think about what you want from your life and why." He added.

"I want my destiny." Zuko said.

"What that means is up to you." Iroh said. "The Tea Weevil! No that's stupid." Iroh said.

Meanwhile the gang are placing posters around the city.

"We should split up to cover more area." Ven suggested.

"Good idea." Shimo said.

"Toph you're with me." Sokka said.

"Why?! Because you think I can't put up posters on my own?!" Toph asked as she takes the poster and brush from Sokka and places the glue on the wall and places the poster on the wall but it's on backwards. "It's upside down isn't it?" Toph asked. "I'll just go with Sokka." Toph said.

The gang split up and Katara and Zung are putting up posters near a river but then...

"Katara?" A voice said making Katara and Zung turn around and Zung is surprised while Katara gasps. "I think I can help you guys out." The voice reveals to be Jet himself and Zung was about to open his mouth but Katara bends the water from the river.

"Katara! What're you doing?" Zung asked.

"Katara! I've changed!" Jet said but the water sent him flying to a nearby alley and the two follow him and Katara takes the left over water and turns it into ice daggers.

"Tell it to some other girl Jet!" Katara said as she throws the ice daggers at Jet who deflects them with his hookswords.

"Katara stop!" Zung said but Katara ignored him and keeps throwing the ice daggers at Jet forcing him to the end of the alley.

"I don't wanna fight you I'm here to help." Jet said as he drops his hookswords.

"See Katara he's harmless." Zung said but Katara sees Jet reaching something behind his back making Katara throw the ice daggers to pin him to the wall. "Katara c'mon stop this!" Zung said.

"Who's side are you on Zung?!" Katara demanded and the gang besides Ven and Lum show up.

"Katara?" Sokka asked.

"What happened?" Ignis asked.

"Jet's back." Katara said with hostility.

Meanwhile Ven and Lum are in the different part of the city placing posters around it.

"Why are you wasting your time placing silly posters?" A voice asked and Ven and Lum look up at a building to see a boy with green eyes, semi long blond dirty blond hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a teal camouflage shirt with white short sleeves, black shorts with green flames on them, silver ring on his right ring finger, and an earring on his left ear coming down off the building them.

"Who're you suppose to be?" Ven asked.

"The name's Gravitas but call me Grav for short." Grav introduced.

"Why are you so against us putting up posters?" Lum asked.

"Because no one's seen a sky bison and you're gonna attract the attention of the Dai Li." Grav answered. "Fortunately I can help us find out where it is." He said.

"Really how?" Ven asked.

"Just follow my lead Spiky." Grave said as he starts to walk and the two follow.

"Will he lead us to Appa?" Lum asked.

"Who knows but I did say I'd do ANYTHING to find Appa so it's worth a shot." Ven answered.

Meanwhile Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Shimo, Zung, Shalogar, Ignis, and Umbra are in the alley with Jet who is still pinned against the wall by Katara.

"So let me get this straight you guys already met my brother but you didn't get along with him?" Zung asked.

"Yes and now we can't trust anything Jet says." Katara said.

"But we don't know why he's even here." Sokka said.

"I don't care why he's here!" Katara snapped at her brother. "Whatever the reason it can't be good." She added.

"I'm here to help you find Appa." Jet said showing them the Appa poster.

"Well I guess that explains why." Ignis said.

"You see Katara? I told you he's not here to hurt anyone." Zung said.

"Shut up Zung." Katara said.

"I swear I've changed. I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control but I don't even have the gang now. I've put all that behind me." Jet said.

"You're lying!" Katara yelled.

"Stop it!" Zung shouted and Toph walks over to Jet and places her hand on the wall next to him.

"He's not lying." Toph said.

"How can you tell?" Shalogar asked.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat." Toph answered. "When people lie there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth." Toph said. "I did that when Ven said he was not from the Fire Nation." She added.

"Well there you go Katara now stop being an idiot." Zung said making Katara glare at him.

"Look Katara we don't have any leads. If Jet says he knows where to find Appa then we have to check it out." Aang said and Katara sighs in defeat.

"Alright fine." Katara said. "But where not letting you out of our sight!" She added pointing her finger at Jet.

"He's my brother so I'll keep an eye on him." Zung said taking the ice daggers off Jet.

"Thanks bro." Jet said.

"No prob now lead the way." Zung said and Jet leads the gang.

Jet leads the gang to a warehouse that has hay all over and the gang look around.

"This is the place." Jet said and they keep looking around but they don't see anything.

"If this is a trap..." Katara was then cut off by Zung.

"I'm not gonna tell you again to shut up Katara." Zung said.

"I told you I work nearby. Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had and I figured it's Appa." Jet said.

"He's here!" Toph said holding white fur.

"Looks like we missed him just great." Umbra said as Aang felt the fur.

"They took that big thing yesterday." An old man with a broom said. "Shipped him to some island. About time I've been cleaning fur and...'leavings' all day." He added.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked.

"Foreman said some rich royal type on Whale Tail Island brought him up." The old man answered. "Guess for a zoo of some sort but meat would be good too." He added.

"We need to get to Whale Tail Island!" Aang said. "Where is Whale Tail Island?" He asked and Shimo takes out a map.

"Far very far." Sokka answered.

"Here it is." Shimo said pointing at the location on the map. "It's near the South Pole almost all the way home." She added.

"Aang it'll take us weeks to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom. "We also need to find a boat to get to the island." Katara said.

"I don't care we have a chance to find Appa. We have to try." Aang said.

"Must be nice to visit an island. I haven't a vacation in years." The old man said.

"Don't you have some more fur to clean up?" Ignis asked.

"Shuffle on I get ya. No more need for Old Sweepy." The old man said.

"You're right Aang our first concern should be finding Appa." Katara said.

"We'll come back to the city once we have him." Shalogar said.

"We'd better find Ven and Lum first." Sokka said.

"Let's go." Shimo said taking lead.

"I'll come with you." Jet said.

"We don't need your help!" Katara said.

"Why won't you trust me?" Jet asked as he follows the others.

"Gee I wonder." Katara said.

"Was this guy your boyfriend or something?" Toph asked.

"What? No!" Katara answered.

"I can tell you're lying." Toph said in a singsong.

"I can also tell denial so don't bother hiding it." Umbra said and Katara leaves the warehouse.

Meanwhile Ven, Lum, and Grav walk around the city searching for whatever it is that can lead them to Appa.

"Okay we just gotta find someone who knows about somewhere that's keeping Appa locked up and I think the Dai Li are the ones for this." Grav said.

"How can we even ask the Dai Li to help they'll just arrest us." Ven said.

"I have a plan." Grav said.

"Please lead." Lum said.

"With pleasure." Grav said.

Meanwhile the gang are walking through the streets trying to find Ven and Lum.

"Once Ven and Lum are found we'll take the train to the wall but we'll have to walk." Shimo said.

"Don't worry once we get Appa back we'll be flying." Aang said.

"We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se. Worst...city...ever!" Umbra declared.

"You got that right." Toph said but then two people are behind them.

"Jet!" A voice said and it's Smellerbee and Longshot is with her.

"I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore." Katara said when she heard Smellerbee.

"I don't." Jet said but Smellerbee hugs him.

"Oh, Jet we were so worried. How'd you escape from the Dai Li?" Smellerbee asked.

"The Dai Li?!" Zung and Katara asked in shock.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Jet said.

"Jet got arrested by the Dai Li a few weeks ago. We saw him get dragged away." Smellerbee said.

"Why would I be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city." Jet said and Toph places her hand on the ground.

"This doesn't make sense. Both of them are telling the truth." Toph said.

"That's impossible." Katara said.

"No it's not Katara. Toph can't tell who's lying because they're both think they're telling the truth." Shimo said.

"You're right Shimo. Jet's been brainwashed!" Zung said.

"What?! That crazy!" Jet denied. "Stay away from me!" Jet said but Shalogar bends Jet's shadow holding him so he won't get away.

Meanwhile it's now nighttime and a Dai Li agent is patrolling the streets but unknowing to him Ven, Lum, and Grav are standing behind an alley waiting for their moment.

"Okay you remember how we're gonna do this?" Grav asked.

"I guess." Ven answered.

"We'd better get started." Lum said as she starts running and Ven chases after her.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ven called but Lum keeps running from him.

"Make me Spiky!" Lum said as she keeps running and bumps into the Dai Li agent. "Move it skinny!" Lum said as she runs past him while Ven also bumps into him.

"Outta my way!" Ven said as he runs after Lum but the Dai Li agent sees them go to another alley and he follows them.

The Dai Li agent sees the two at the end of the alley and he throws one rock fist at Ven and the other at Lum but the two turn out to be dummies much to the agent's confusion but then he feels himself being lifted and Grav is behind him.

"Unless you wanna end up like them you'll do what we say." Grav said as Ven and Lum are at his side.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll whatever you ask." The Dai Li agent said.

"Tell me where you're keeping him." Ven said showing the agent the Appa poster.

"I'll show you." The Dai Li agent said and Grav puts him down.

"Do that and don't try anything funny." Grav said and the Dai Li agent leads the three but unknowing to them a figure wearing a blue mask is on a roof of a building watching them and then the figure follows them.

Meanwhile the gang are in a building so that Dai Li agents wouldn't find them and they're holding Jet captive by having him sit on a chair tied up.

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us and that janitor was part of their plot too." Shimo said.

"I'd figured." Umbra said.

"Maybe they have Appa." Ignis said.

"You're probably right. He's probably at the same place where they took Jet." Aang said. 'Where did they take you?" He asked.

"Nowhere. I don't know what you're talking about." Jet said.

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories." Shalogar said.

"Maybe Katara can kiss him that should bring something back." Sokka said.

"Why don't YOU kiss him Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Hey just an idea." Sokka said.

"A bad one." Aang mumbled.

"Oh! I know!" Sokka said getting a piece of wheat and puts it in Jet's mouth.

'It's not working you idiot." Zung said.

"Why don't you try and think of your past?" Toph suggested and Zung thought of something.

"That's it! The Fire Nation! Jet remember what they did to our parents! Remember that they were the ones who separated us!" Zung said. "Try to picture it!" Zung said.

Jet closes his eyes trying to remember and then there was a memory of him and Zung as children watching their house burn to the ground and that their parents were burning to death and one of the Fire Nation soldiers tried to attack the two but they try to run away from them to the woods but then a soldier bends fire at them in the woods but they still try to run away but then the soldiers came for the two and that's when Jet opens his eyes and breathes heavy.

"No! It's too painful!" Jet said.

"Maybe this will help." Katara said as she bends water from her pouch and tries to heal Jet's mind.

Jet looks at the floor and his vision is being blurred so he looks up but when he did the floor being water and he sees a man standing on the water but as Jet tried to look at the man Jet goes down the water and then sees flashes. He then sees an underground tunnel and Dai Li agent with a light circle around him and Jet opens his eyes.

"They took me to a headquarters under the water. Like some kind of lake." Jet said.

"Wait! Remember when Joo Dee came she said she took a vacation at Lake Laogai." Shimo said.

"That's it! Lake Laogai!" Jet said.

"Now we know where to go." Aang said.

"Okay let's get ready to find Appa." Ignis said and they head for the monorail station.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter in the bag for you and I hope you people loved it. Next time the gang will arrive at Lake Laogai while Ven, Lum, and Grav try to find Appa. I'll see you all in the next chapter so until then take care. See ya whenever!**


End file.
